To have a heart
by PurplePencilWriter
Summary: After the Force reveals to the Sith Lord Darth Vader that his enemy Princess Leia of Alderaan is his daughter and is being held as a slave to Jabba the Hutt he sets off to set her free. Now Leia finds herself in her nemesis/father's hands.
1. Freedom

Darth Vader walked icily and slowly down the steps that lead to the Throne room of Jabba's Palace. The Force hypnotized Twi'lek went before him and he closely followed, his mask hiding the anger that was very visibly displayed on his face.

Lord Vader knew that his respirator would have been heard had it not been for the sound of the live band that was playing and the voices of the singers that sang that filled the Throne Room and steps he was taking to enter it.

The Sith Lord stood still after entering the room, not seen yet by it's many inhabitants, many who's focus was on the dancing singers, too enthralled to look away.

Vader's head turned and he watched Jabba who had his eyes shut as he was gulping down some moving creature Vader couldn't get a good look to know exactly what it was, not that it was of great interest to him.

What _did_ interest him the most at the moment in the midst of the chaotic room was the young chained enslaved princess that Jabba was forcing to lay on her side close beside himself, _she_ was the reason of his being there.

He could feel his heart momentarily flutter with love despite himself for the girl and also with a pang of sadness as he looked at her face.

One reason for his sadness was for the immeasurable pain he knew he had caused her that he knew he wouldn't have had allowed if he knew of their blood relations. The other reason being for what he had missed seeing that was so obvious to him now in plain sight.

 _Padme, she looks..She is so much like you. How could I have not seen it?_

As he had forseen from the Force her attire was in want for modesty. Vader was clenching his teeth, seething in rage at the state of the girl, when Leia who he assumed must of felt his stare, turned her head towards his direction.

Her face turned a ghastly shade of white when she laid her eyes on him and she looked to be desperately trying to save herself some dignity before his sight as her arms swiftly flew up to cover her chest when she had seen him.

Vader watched as the next thing the child did was stand up and try to run away from him, clearly having forgotten the circumstances she was in and her surroundings. She had managed only a few steps in mid-run before roughly being yanked strongly back, nearly causing her to fall backwards unto the ground.

The music, the singing and the dancing abruptly stopped at once and everyone in the room stared frozen in place looking at the Princess and the Hutt.

"Ho ho ho ho." Jabba laughed before proceeding to speak to Leia mockingly in huttese.

Concern grew in Vader as Leia's hands rubbed harshly at her throat, coughing and then gasping for breath as she did. He wondered if the brute had caused any physical damage to her.

Certainly a bruise was going to appear... He would pay for it soon enough. Darth Vader's hand now laid on his lightsaber, eager to kill.

One by one eyes in the room began to turn to the Sith Lord, fear appearing on there faces when they seen him.

A masquerading Lando instantly pressed himself against the nearest wall in fear once he seen the Sith. He became still like a statue, stomach twisting in shock and fear.

 _Ah yes._ Vader thought with a malicious satisfactory grin. In the midst of the silence his respirator could now be heard.

The Hutt's eyes bludged widely in their sockets his arms waving about. Unexpectly the Hutt yelled loudly.

 ** _"Foolish droid, don't hide!"_**

Then slowly out from behind him came into view a visibly shaking C-3PO.

The old droid Vader had made so many years ago that he knew was now part of his son and daughter's life slowly came into view and stood before the Hutt, trembling.

"I-I." The golden droid stammered loudly as he stared at Vader

Jabba looked to be furious and hit the droid causing him to fall back with an anguished cry.

 **" _Lord Vader, ...how is it that you were able to enter this place without my say?"_ **Jabba asked , tossing a glare at the red eyed Twi'lek before continuing. **_"What manner of business are you here for?"_**

Vader gave an evil grin behind his mask.

 _ **"How I entered here is none of you concern. My business here is revenge for your enslaving of what is mine."**_

The golden droid that was now back on his feet became still then quickly looked back and forth between the two intimidating beings.

Jabba's eyes widened and he quickly loosened Leia's chain from his grasp.

Leia quickly began to try to take off the shackle around her neck, but Vader raised a black gloved hand and immediatly the shackle around her neck fell off, causing a few gasps to be heard from others in the room.

Leia gave Vader a glare in response, massaging her throat.

Jabba spoke again in huttese.

" ** _Lord Vader. My apologies. It seems in my personal vendetta against Solo, I have forgotten the money that the Empire has on the Princess. I seen her with my own eyes unfreeze Solo and try to free him._**

 ** _You are free to take her without paying me any reward in amends for neglecting my duty to the Empire. You'll find the wookie Chewbacca and an unfrozen Solo imprisoned near by. They're all freely given to The Empire if desired. I only ask for your forgiveness in return."_**

 ** _"That's not what I meant, Jabba."_** Snapped Vader coldly in return.

Confusion entered Jabba's face.

 _ **"No? Then what did you mean, Lord Vader?"**_

Vader's eyes narrowed at Jabba.

 ** _"You enslaved Princess Leia of Alderaan: Who happens to be my daughter."_**

Leia's blood ran cold, her jaw dropped and her stomach churned. Her eyes widened.

 _It's a lie!_ She quickly and desperately told herself, not wanting to believe what he said was true with every fiber of her being.

 _He's lying!_

 _But..if he is lying..why does it feel so true if..if it is a lie?_

A masquerading Lando had felt a cold shiver run down his spine at what Lord Vader had stated and he lost his breath.

 _Wait.. Is what the creep said true? A_ _nd if it is.. Is the guy a sadist? Had vader always known she was his child? What kind of man would put his daughter through what he put Leia through?! _He wondered.

It took C-3PO more than a few seconds to process what Vader had just said and R2-D2 gave out a loud noise in suprise.

Vader waited for the right moment. When he saw the shock and realization and then fear of what he had just done enter Jabba's eyes.. that's when the Sith Lord quickly drew out his lightsaber and ignited it. _Now_ , Jabba knew what he had done. _Now_ was the time for his revenge. Vader's eyes glowed a bright yellow as he gave into his hate and anger.

Those in the the room who tried to flee he killed them where they stood, the exception being the singers and dancers which he let run freely away.

There was also one in the room who remained still and who's Force signature he recognized in the room: Lando Calrissian. Vader left him untouched. Those who tried to attack him in defense of Jabba he all to easily killed and blocked their blasts with his lightsaber.

One by one he massacred them all in the room, save Jabba and his daughter and Calrissian and the two droids Artoo and 3PO.

Jabba's eyes were wide and he was heaving in fear and begging in Huttese to spare him, offering money. Vader grinned maliciously and responded by force choking him. The Hut grabbed his throat and made gutteral noises.

Vader chuckled darkly and raised his lightsaber up in the air before bringing it down on the hutt, slaying Jabba.

Leia had vomited up what little food had been given to her during Vader's killing spree. She could handle to see the violence of warfare, but what she had witnessed had been entirely different. It had been putrid. That _and_ the monster confessing to be her biological father she was sure the news hadn't helped keep her food down.

 _How long had he known?_ She thought.

Lando was gripping the wall behind him for dear life and looked near to be hyperventilating. C-3PO was laying on the floor, passed out from all what he had seen and R2-D2 had moved closer to Leia in concern at her sight. She looked like she was going to pass out too.

Multiple colors of various kinds of blood decorated the floor and walls:red, green, blue, orange. Vader turned off his lightsaber and looked at the Princess, his focus now back on her..The evil smile on his face quickly left at the sight of her.

She looked three shades a whiter color than he had ever seen on her before and she looked clammy as she was retching next to what he gathered was her vomit on the ground.

So hungry he had been in his desire to give into his hate and anger and for vengeance that he had been too blind to consider how the violence he had just commited and the confession of their relation would have an effect on her. How foolish.

"A-Are you alright, Leia?"

Leia flinched at the beast using her name. Leia narrowed her eyes and took a breath and wiped her mouth clean from saliva. She gathered herself together the best she could before sharply turning her head to Darth Vader with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Fine and dandy, _mlord!_ " She snapped sarcastically. "That is until I saw you! Boy, aren't you just the exact opposite of a knight in shining armor a girl could ask for?"

Her words pre-revelation of their family bonds would have had him order her to be inprisoned and tortured, but now it manfiested like a swift painful kick to his heart and caused a flare of dark sided anger to rise in him.

He pushed back the anger. It was understandable afterall, her hatred towards him.

 _in due time.. In due time.._ Vader thought to himself hopefullly.

Maybe one day their relationship would improve. Surely, he was going to adamantly try to better it.

Vader looked down at what he had tied earlier onto his belt before his arrival to the palace. It was a cloak. He had rolled it and tied it in twine to keep it a cylinder shape and it was hanging on his side next to where he would keep his lightsaber. He loosened it from his belt and threw it near her.

"Put this on." Vader gently ordered quietly, turning his back to her, giving her privacy.

Begrudgingly, but only because it was something Vader had told her to do, because Leia was desperate to cover herself, she carefully stood up and hastily put it on.

"Black. Why am I not suprised?" Sarcastically Leia commented concerning the cloak, looking down at herself once finished dressing herself with it.

It was a long black solid cloak that reached to her ankles and covered her body. Her sleeves reached to her wrists and the cloak reminded her of the Emperor's, in fact she wondered if it it was one of his.

She shivered at the thought in disgust.

Vader turned to look at her, sensing she was now covered. He felt his heart flutter again at her sight, this time with glee and pride. Black looked glorious on her! With what she was now wearing she looked like she could be mistaken for a Sith!

Lost in considering this he hadn't realized Leia had asked him a question until she cleared her throat rudely.

"W-what?!" He asked, snapping back into reality.

"I said what now, oh _'dearest father'_ of mine?" Leia hissed. "Was that even true what you said to Jabba? Or was it a sick rouse to get some sort of entertainment while you-"

"No! It was the truth!" His baritone voice sternly insisted.

Leia went still and swallowed hard. She believed him. Her heart..it was such an odd sensation, but it was as if her heart was shouting "Yes, it's _true!_ " a million times over.

She didnt know how she knew, but she did. He was telling the truth. He _was_ her father.

 _I'm not going to cry in front of him. I'm not going to cry in front if him._

Stinging hot tears sprang to her eyes.

 _What kind of sick world is this where my wonderful parents Bail and Breha Organa are killed and the peaceful planet of Alderaan is destoryed and this monster..this..biological..f-father of mine is alive?_

Uncontrollable tears poured down Leia's cheeks and she felt ashamed having found herself crying in front of _him_.

R2-D2 made a few sympathetic sounding noises, moving closer to Leia in what she assumed was his attempt of saying:

"I'm here for you. Don't cry."

Which was futile as tears and tears and more tears were running down her face and Leia couldn't stop it as much she fought against it, until finally she turned her back to Vader and covered her face and gave in, weeping freely.

Vader marveled sadly and felt shame washing over him at her tears. Shame for what hurt he had caused her. Her feelings and thoughts at the moment were _so_ strong and _so_ loud.. they were an open book via the Force. Nothing hidden.

Torturing her hadn't made her cry before him.

Nor did destroying her planet and the loved ones on it.

But the idea that this 'monster' was her 'real' father while her truly _real_ parents were dead ..and with _his_ assistance..it had been all too much. And knowing that she had his blood in her..

Vader could feel anguish cover his soul.

 _Had ..had I known you were my daughter it all would have gone entirely different, Leia. I would not have had allowed Alderaan destroyed. Your adoptive parents would still be living and taken care of._

His saddened voice had spoken in her head like Luke's did before before his rescue from cloud city.

Normally she would of responded to him with harsh sarcasm, she even had something she _could_ say on the tip of her tongue to him, but she couldn't speak. Not now. It would come out as a wail, allowing herself to appear more vulnerable and weak in his sight in her mind. Something she didn't want to allow.

"Come now " He said tenderly, turning to the entrance. "You are to follow me in the shuttle. I am giving you trust and responsibility, Leia. Don't make me have to cuff you." And with that Vader began to make his way to the stairs, expecting her to follow him, away from the now graveyard of a place.

Instinctively and without thought, flabbergasted, Leia cried out to Vader as one foot of his hovered over a step:

"Wait! Han! And Chewbacca! You can't leave them here, imprisoned!"

Lando cringed and internally groaned.

Realizing what she had just said she wanted to smack herself. _This is why you think before you speak, Leia!_

Vader ceased from walking, turning his head to look at her.

"Leia, I of course haven't forgotten your friends. Consider it a sign of my affection for you that I do not harm them and those in the room considering their past history in the rebellion. For your sake, I won't. But they will be used as bait to draw someone to me that I desire to have also in my custody."

It took Leia only a second to know who it was that he meant.

 _Luke._


	2. Contact

_Oh, no! Luke!_

It was all so much to bear.

Leia was speechless, the only noises coming from her was her light sniffs and small sobs that escaped her lips. The princess now found It was easier to hold back her tears after having released them freely for the brief time that she did.

So, she decided to hold them back, resolving to let them out at a better time if one would arise. What tears remained on her face fell slowly down her cheeks and fell off her chin as she glanced at Lando who gave her a sincere sympathetic look.

She would have liked to have given him a small faint smile in gratitude in return, but she just couldn't find it in herself to be able to in the state that she was in. It would take too much effort and at the moment she seemed to have forgotten how to smile. Looking down, there was Artoo who was close by her side. She placed a loving hand on the droid, cherishing him and his kindness and concern.

Surveying, Leia seen C-3PO was still laying on the ground unconscious.

Finally, with the threat of being cuffed looming over her head as she heard Vaders footsteps cease, she gave a look of regretful farewell both to the droid and Lando which they both understood, Lando giving her a nod in understanding and adieu and Artoo giving a long sad seemingly goodbye bleep.

Leia turned from her friends in a bit of a daze and began making her way up the steps, her father watching and waiting for her expectantly, motionless until she reached a step near him and they continued walking up the steps together, her following close behind.

Leia's mind filled with thoughts of worry for Luke and Han and her friends.

 _Poor luke. He's a sitting duck and doesn't know it yet._

 _Han..he can't even see and he's going to be so worried when he finds out Vader has me..._

Once they reached the end of the steps and entered the hall Leia's eyes widened. There was a hoard of Stormtroopers standing before them.

"Do everything as planned." Ordered Vader sternly, pointing a gloved finger at them all. "Remember: Do not harm Skywalker's friends nor Skywalker when he appears. Not a hair on them all is to be touched. Remember, Skywalker is to be taken directly to me. Understood?"

A loud unity of "Understood, Lord Vader!" Was then heard and echoed in the Palace.

"Go." Vader then ordered, causing after his command a stream of stormtroopers to rush past the two on both their sides, going to the steps and down them that the Princess and Vader had just walked out of.

"Where are you taking me?" Leia asked Vader, brows furrowed as stormtroopers still were flooding past them as Vader began walking again, she towing along.

He took more than a few seconds to speak, wondering if he should tell the girl his plans, but realizing she posed no real threats of hindering them from coming to pass he chose to tell her.

"I've ordered men to wait for Luke and some men to take your friends aboard another shuttle other than our own. They'll soon be joining us on our leave to the the Death Star."

"The Death Star?" She asked in disbelief at what she heard, confusion clearly etched on her face.

"The Empire has been working on a new one. It's not yet complete." He explained.

"Oh. I see." Leia seethed, eyes darkening.

 _Another one of those things. Great._

"And what plans do you have for me and Han and my friends there? More mental torture _Lord_ _Vader_ to try and get me to reveal rebel plans and bases. Such things as that?" Leia mocked. "What? Wanna relive some ol' heart warming memories we have together _Pops_ , hmm? Tell me, am I getting warm?"

Vader stopped in his tracks at her words, wounded. He turned to her.

His eyes grew big at the unexpected sight. Being so close that he was to her now he was able to see and notice clearly what he hadn't seen before:She had broken blood vessels in her eyes, no doubt to him from Jabba's doing when she had attemped to flee from him. He also managed to see as he had predicted a large purple reddish bruise was starting to form across her neck.

He cringed in sorrow.

"No, Leia. I plan on taking you to the Death star for you to get examined to see if you need to receive medical treatment. Had Jabba fed you well or gave you plenty of water to drink? Enough time to sleep? You need not answer." He replied coolly, deep sadness in his voice despite the sarcastic tone and usage.

Leia flinched.

The days she had spent with Jabba in the Palace had been pure torment. She had become a mockery and what food and water that had been given to her had only been enough to satisfy a small child. What had been given to her had only been meant to be enough to sustain her. And what sleep she got she guessed was a mere four hours a day.

His words reminded her briefly of her stay and it had caused a flash of pain on her face that Vader could see revealed just a _taste_ of just how exactly bad were the evils she had endured during her enslavement.

It made Vader clench his hands into fists in indignation and wish he could bring back to life Jabba and those he had killed only to kill them again, but this time much more slowly and have excruciating torture involved beforehand.

Leia blinked repeatedly, attempting to regain her composure and push away from her heart and mind the raw trauma she had recieved during her stay in the Palace.

"Did he..."

He was more than reluctant to ask, dread was filled in his voice, but all the stormtroopers were all now down the steps, with the short time they had alone together he could ask the question that had been plaguing him since he had found out of her being enslaved.

"Did he.. any of them.. _touch_ you?" His saddened voice finished with difficulty, frowning behind his mask. He dreaded the answer being yes.

Embarrassment flashed briefly over Leia's face and Vader could see vulnerability in it before it and embarrassment quickly disappeared, replaced with her giving him a glare.

"That's none of your business nor concern!" Leia harshly replied. Her arms crossed and she set her gaze on a piece of the dirt ground near by, avoiding eye contact. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get a move on." She said gruffly, marching past him.

Vader could sense from the Force just then as she walked by him that she _hadn't_ been touched, besides the Hutt's grotesque tongue touching her face..and relief had washed over him at that, but there was something she was hiding that he felt the Force start to reveal and he spoke it aloud as It did.

"Th-they forcefully stripped you of your clothing in front of Jabba and the others after you unfroze Solo... and they dressed you in that..that ... _thing_ before Jabba." He stated mournfully in agony and outrage as the Force informed him.

Leia pursed her lips and clenched her jaw, swallowing the invisible lump in her throat that had appeared. Her eyes glossed over with tears. She didn't want to answer him and she certainly didn't feel she needed to.

For one she didn't want to waste her breath speaking to the monster. He didn't deserve anything except death, and thus he especially didn't deserve her opening up to him to speak to him about such a sick thing that had happened to her.

Besides, was he any different from that creep, Jabba? Both had caused her trauma that she was sure were to be life long scars for her to carry.

Second, she didnt want to face again what she had only recently just escaped.

Leia turned around.

"Let's get a move on, shall we?" The Princess snapped, eyes boring into him.

Vader felt much sorrow for what his child had endured. He was frustrated that he hadn't been able to stop it from happening and his heart was now pounding in his ears as anger filled him. He wanted to rip out Jabba's tongue and strangle him with it. He wanted to gouge out the worthless slug's eyes.

More anger grew in the Sith Lord so much so that he shook from it, his hand instinctively became a fist and with a loud wrathful grunt he punched hard the near by wall, so hard it made Leia jump.

Vader knew he had damaged his prosthetic hand and would need to have it repaired as he pulled it slowly back, away from the wall and looked at it.

It hurt.

Badly.

Despite the pain his thoughts rested on the girl and Jabba and the others.

 _No matter now. He's been taken care of. He's dead. They're dead. She's been avenged._ He thought, attempting to calm himsef concerning the indecency that had been commited against his daughter. His attempt too cool himself down from his indignation was a failure.

He had no doubt that had he prologued his journey that sooner or later a far worse atrocity would have beem commited against her. He could feel it. It made him clench his teeth, fuming.

Vader started walking again this time speedily and coolly due to the large anger burning inside him and Leia followed, struggling to keep up with the suddenly quick moving Sith with her in comparison short legs.

His reasoning for his speed to himself having been that the sooner they were in their shuttle the sooner it was for them to enter the Death star and for her to be able to remove the filth she was wearing underneath the cloak and possibly manage to find her something decent to wear, if not there then there was the room he had awaiting for her.

Once out the large Palace door Leia saw two imperial shuttles, vader headed for the one on the right and she followed. The suns of Tatooine burned brightly over them both, cause Leia to sweat.

The shuttle's ramp started to decend, beckoning them to enter. Once it touched the ground Vader turned his head to Leia, his body language she could read meant that he wanted her to go in first.

Leia obliged, though noting to herself that it was not as if she had a choice.

As she walked up the ramp the sound of Vader's respirator filled her ears as he followed closely behind.

Once aboard the shuttle leia spotted a few pilots in their seats who gave her a harsh look of distain, but their faces also held a hint of curiousity and interest as she watched them stare at her as she chose to take a near by seat next to the shuttle door as Vader made his way in.

The princess took in a breath, soaking in her surroundings. Everything was so clean, so pristine. Despite being in an enemy's ship she found herself feeling the suprising feeling of safety. She reasoned with herself it being due to the fact she was now sitting in a place quite the opposite of Jabba's palace.

A foul stench hit her nostrils as her brown eyes gave the place a once over. She wondered where it was coming from before it hit her that it was coming from herself. It was her! She smelled like that foul Hutt she was forced to lay against!

She groaned in disgust.

 _Leia, hear me._

The flash of the memory of Luke's voice before his rescue at Cloud City a year ago had unexpectedly flashed in Leia's mind.

Her breathing hitched.

She had forgotten the experience during her stay in the Palace. She condemned herself at the resurfaced memory. Why hadn't she attempted communication when she had been enslaved?

 _So foolish._ She mentally hissed at herself.

.. _I guess no use crying over spilled milk.._

The idea of attempting to speak to Luke as he had done before to her was already in her thoughts the moment the memory of hearing Luke's voice had appeared in her mind. But, she hesitated to attempt to do so.

If she _could_ reach Luke that would be great, she could warn him and he could flee and get possible help for she and han and their friends..but would Vader be able to tell through the Force what she was doing if she even managed to reach Luke? Or what if he noticed just her attempt to reach Luke?

Was there even a limit in distance to how far she and Luke could communicate with one another?

She gave a cautious glance at Vader who's back was turned to her as he spoke to one of the pilots.

What would he do to her and the others if he found out what she was going to try to do?

It was a risk she had to take.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember that moment Luke's voice spoke to her. It had been so clear and crisp..it was as if his voice had filled the entire universe for her then, not just her mind.

 _Now how do I do that to him?_

She wondered _._

 ** _Baby steps, Leia_** _.._ A warm female maternal voice spoke unto her. It shocked her and she didn't know why, but she trusted it.

 ** _Try feeling for him first._**

Leia found herself heeding to the voice as if she was possessed. She didn't know what had come over her, it felt like a protective presence stood near her as she felt a coating of a feeling of peace and strength cover her which she assumed was the Force. She had felt that feeling once before and it had been when Luke had spoken to her in her mind.

Her eyes laid closed still as her soul searched for the noble light colored haired young man that she knew on Tattooine.

And there he was.

Her stomach felt like it flipped for joy. Leia was near estatic. She could feel him!

Now, Since she had been able to feel him maybe she could be able to reach him too?

 _How can I do this?_

She pressed her lips hard together in nervousness.

 _Maybe..maybe I can try speaking to his presence ?.._

 _Here it goes.._ She thought hopefully to herself _._

 _Luke.. Can you hear me?_

 _..._

 _Hello? Luke?..please.. answer me..._

 _..._

 _Luke! If you dont answer me I'll kill you myself before the Emperor or Vader gets a chance! She mentally fumed into the dark abyss._

 _Le-Leia?!_

Leia let out a quiet sigh of relief and she held back a large grin.

 _Luke! It's you!_ Her voice happily sang.

 _Leia, I'm on my way there! Don't worry I'll be there shortly, hang on!_

 _No, Luke!_ Leia quickly ordered, all happiness had left, replaced now with concern.

 _Don't. Vader knows you're on your way here and he has what I assume men on gaurd waiting for your arrival._

 _Wait, hang on...Vader?.. What's going on?_

 _Luke..Vader..I dont know how..but he found me and has me.. and not just me..but Han Chewie and Lando and the droids too. Dont come for us Luke. Stay away. Try to get help from the alliance. Form a plan. He-He's taking us to another Death Star._

Leia's voice was sounding weak, even in her ears. Her lids felt heavy. This communicating..she wondered if she was doing it wrong because she found it was draining her of her energy like water through a sieve.

She opened her eyes, still holding on tightly to the link of communication between them both as she looked at her hands. They were trembling terribly. She felt something thick drip from her nose and fall to her lips. She touched it and looked at her finger tips. Blood.

 _Leia! Leia!_ Shrieked Luke.

Vader felt a cold breeze from the Force run over his body. It screamed to him something was wrong and it had to do with his daughter. Horrified he swiftly turned around and looked at the girl.

He felt his heart wrench and panic fall on him.

Her eyes were open half lidded and beads of sweat covered her face. Blood was running down her nose and off her chin and unto her cloak as she looked to be peering at the blood on her fingers.

Vader was frozen in place from pure heartache and the desire of wanting so much to believe that what he was seeing wasn't real.

He watched as his dear princess in her seat started to convulse as she sank down on one side from where she sat before falling off her seat with a loud thud, no longer moving.

"LEIA?!" Vader cried out, running towards her, arms stretched out to her.

 _"Leia?! Are you alright?" Leia?!"_ Luke's paniced voice screamed into her ears as her world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Skywalker sat trembling in his speeder, tears running down his cheeks. He had stopped his driving, too instilled with worry and sadness to even to be able to focus on seeing what was before his speeder as he drove it or even to be able to focus on his own hand if it was in front of his face even if he wanted to.

His throat was raw from his screaming, having not only yelled for his friend Leia through the Force mentally, but out loud too. Something bad had happened to Leia, that he knew for sure, though he didn't know what. He had felt it as she spoke the last words he had heard from her and he could hear her voice sounded weak.

He wondered if she was still even alive, having received no response from her and the Force link of their mental communiation had been severed.

Myriads of scenarios played in Luke's mind of what could of happened to Leia.

 _Did.. he hurt her?_

 _Did my Father...did he kill her to bring me on the path to the dark side? .._

"Please, father! No!" Luke moaned out loud at the idea, his blue tear filled eyes closing, causing tear drops clear as crystal to run down his face.

Luke sniffed, and gripped the steering wheel in front of him firmly for emotional and mental support, finding his hold on the wheel oddly soothing.

He drew in a long shaky breath from his nostrils and exhaled with his mouth slowly. He was preparing himself for what he needed to do, though afraid of what he would find. After allowing himself a long pause just to breathe and gather courage from the force he finally did it; He felt for Leia reluctantly through the force, to see if she was still living, fearing the worst.

Immediately her strong Force energy shined out to him, revealing her to be alive.

Luke heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ben, be with her, please!" Luke desperatly pleaded, wiping the happy tears that were filling his eyes.

 ** _She'll be alright, Luke._**

It was the voice of a woman, one to whom Luke didn't recognize.

Luke became still momentarily at the sound of the unfamiliar voice before he lifted his head and moved his hands away from his eyes slowly and saw a woman standing in front of his speeder, a blue glow over lined her, showing her to be from the Force a spirit of one who had passed on.

For a split-second Luke thought he was seeing Leia, both women looked alike one another. The woman's brown hair was made in a complicated and beautiful bun, the kind Leia would make for herself and wear and the woman had eyes like Leia's. The woman was wearing a magnificent white and silver gown.

He could sense she was of the light side of the Force.

"Who are you?" Luke respectfully and kindly asked, bewildered.

"And how do you know that Leia will be okay?"

The woman grinned warmly at Luke.

Luke was taken back, the look she was now giving him in her eyes towards him..never before had someone stared at him in such away...the closest had been his aunt Beru.

For Luke looking into this woman's brown eyes it was like drowning in pools of immense love.

 _Maternal_ love.

 ** _"I'm someone who loves you very much, Luke. And Leia too."_** She answered lovingly as a strong feeling from the force hit him.

"...Mother?!" Luke asked awestruck, eyes widening. He could sense it so clearly..this..this was his mother..

The woman gave a nod, smiling.

Luke's blue eyes sparkled with awe, love, interest and reverence.

He had imagined how his mother had looked plenty of times as a child and throughout his life, daydreaming of her and talking to her, imagining she was next to him listening to him, putting her arms around him and holding him, but never had he imagined she be so beautiful.

"Mother..Leia and my friends..how do you know Leia will be okay? What happened to her? What about the othe-?"

 **"Luke, I want you to feel for your father's heart right now."** His mother interrupted **.**

"What about my frien-"

 **"** **Trust me, son."** calmly she answered.

Luke let out a small huff in defeat and closed his eyes. He obeyed his mother and reached out through the Force to feel for his father's heart.

It took a few seconds and then he found it. What he saw made his eyes snap open, giving his mother a look of surprise.

"I could see fear..and pain and _love_..all for Leia in his heart! Why?!"

Was he sensing that right?

The love his father had for Leia was great..but it was odd. Luke could sense it wasn't a romantic type of love, but something else. He couldn't put his finger on it of what it was. Maybe it was because he was too shocked by what he had seen to focus properly.

His mother gave him a bittersweet smile.

"Wait, Luke.. I'll tell you something that will explain it, son. But first, Look again at his heart. This time see if you notice anything different about it. Any noticeable difference."

Luke closed his eyes again and did as she had asked.

He looked again at his father's heart at what else wise was in it besides his love for Leia and fear that he could sense.

His mouth dropped.

The good in him that he had felt before..it had grew a great deal.

"Why?! How could this be?" Luke asked astonished, joyously.

" **Leia**." His mother answered. " **Both you and Leia played an important role for the goodness in him to grow as it has, but Leia**.."

"Wait, Leia? Why would Leia play a role in bringing goodness in father's heart?" Luke asked dumbfounded. "Mother, What is it about Leia and my father I don't know?"

His mother gave him a small smile.

 **"She's your twin sister, Luke."**

* * *

Vader had been sitting in his meditation chamber when the faint whisper of the Force had spoken in his heart; _Leia. She too is your child. Luke's twin._

His eyes had widened and his heart had lurched in disbelief at what he had heard.

"What?! _"_

Seconds after, a vision of the past of he and the rebel princess of Alderaan was shown to him through the Force.

 _Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-_

 _Don't act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you._

 _I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..._

 _You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away_!

And another vision of the past, this time further, years further, followed and this of his deceased wife and of himself:

 _You are so... beautiful._

 _It's only because I'm so in love._

 _No, it's because I'm so in love with you._

 _So love has blinded you?_

 _Well, that's not exactly what I meant._

 _But it's probably true._

The vision of Padme and he and the one he had seen previously before it of Princess Leia..

The close similarities of these two women that he had before missed were now laid out plain for him to see..

Vader couldn't move, he was frozen still in his seat.

 _How?..._

 _How did my heart not see.. what was so clearly in front of my eyes?_

 _How had I not known?.._

 _Not feel?_

He bent forward and placed his elbows on his knees and then covered his pale face with both of his black clad hands.

 _Those eyes of hers.._ He thought in pain.

He could recall many times the girl had stared up at him into the eyes of his mask boldly and without fear and with complete despisal. There was one time he was thinking of in patricular, it had been right before he had inflicted torture upon her.

He could remember it as if it had just happened minutes before, despite it having been years earlier. Her eyes had been burning with hate and and her mouth had been pressed tightly into a thin line as the black sphere interrogation droid injected it's needle into her neck. That's when she had given him that look.

He could remember having all too gladly returned her same harsh gaze back at her just as maliciously behind his mask, savoring the feeling his hate for her, so powerful it had made him, fueled him with dark sided strength.

He could recall that as he had stared into those dark eyes of hers returning the look she was giving him that he briefly had felt a pinprick of a feeling that had poked at his mind, heart and soul, the feeling being of familiarity concerning her eyes. It had lasted only for a few seconds, but he had quickly pushed it aside almost as soon as it appeared, giving no attention to the feeling due to having not been able to match the eyes of hers to another.

"Perhaps it was because the other face the set of eyes they also belong to is no longer here.." He stated to himself dryly, mourning.

 _And from my own hand_...

He sat up straight in his seat.

 _She has the same lovely eyes as Padme_ _. Same hair..both.. so bold..intellegent.._

Vader felt pride beating in his heart for Leia.

 _How could I had been so blind?_

Vader placed a shaking hand of his to his chalk white face in agony.

Princess Leia of Alderaan was his child, his _daughter._

And was one to whom he had personally inflicted torture, great torture.

" _You're on fire!" He had mocked venomously with an evil grin. "And all you need to do is tell us where this hidden rebel base is and it will put out the flame instantly. Better hurry up,Your Highness. You're face is melting off of your skull and that nice pretty hair of yours that I'm sure you love is ablaze!"_

 _His eyes had brightened with glee and in anticipation as he watched the drug the Princess had been shot with taking heed to what he had said, working in her body, her brain yielding to his words._

 _The drug was an effective powerful little tool on rebels. It would cause those who recieved it to believe what the tormenter was saying was true. Their brains would react as a marionette to the torturer's words, causing them to believe and even feel what the tormentor insinuated._

 _Vader had witnessed first-hand many rebels become like blubbering babes under it's use. Though some were strong enough to endure it's assault and would not release the desired information despite the pain they endured. Unfortunately for him at the time she fell under the latter._

 _After he had finished dictating her torture he waited patiently and then the princess during the exact second he knew that the horrendous scene he had given to her was now taking effect and playing out in her mind and body she in response to it tightly held shut her eyes and her hands turned into tight fists, making her knuckles turn white as she looked to be holding back a blood curdling scream, her pale face reddening greatly._

 _She then gasped for breath, heaving._

 _"N-No. I'm-m not!" She had retorted in anger. She had visibly clenched her teeth, eyes still closed as she held back a scream as he knew her body was surging with immense pain. "I'm not on f-fire! T-though you should b-be! V-vile M-monster!"_

 _He had clenched his teeth at that. Her words had hit too close to home and induced much anger in him. His cruel eyes had narrowed at her._

 _"Careful with your words, princess." He spat. "For that tongue of yours you will pay."_

 _He had taken a few seconds, considering how she would, imagining the next suffering she would face before he spoke again._

 _"You..you're now at your pleasant home on Alderaan right now, still on fire, burning... But now you can hear your parents of yours in the distance: your Queen mother of yours is being stabbed in her legs by me, with my lightsaber. Your precious daddy is being beaten by stormtroopers. They're both screaming for your help, Princess. Won't you save them? " He mocked. "_ _All you need to do is tell me where the rebel base is and everything goes back to the way things were like magic."_

 _"Augh!" Leia cried out defiantly, managing some how despite her suffering to give him a glare of pure hate._

He could remember how strongly she had resisted her torment. Even as plain old mutual enemies at the time he back then had given her credit for her remarkable strong will.

If only ..if only it had been revealed all so much sooner of their relation..much pain could he have spared to have given the strong minded woman he had sired.

 _Something wonderful has happened..Ani I'm pregnant..._

 _That's wonderful..._

 _This is a happy moment._

 _Happiest moment of my life_...

 _Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know . . . where we_ would _be safe. I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens._

 _Our baby is a blessing, not a problem._

Vader sat still mediating in anguish at what he had done to his and Padme's child.

"Had I known...if..she knew..had I known..who she was..how different it would of been.."

He wondered if he should even bother to hope against all hope of leia ever granting him forgiveness.

Though he knew better. He _would_ hope. He could only find it in his heart to hope. His heart had always been like such, to hope against all odds even when he was Skywalker: such as how adamantly he had perused and hoped to be with his love Padme before they were officially together.

All he could do now concerning his newly revealed royal daughter was hope despite the great certainty against it that she would gift him with that forgiveness he so desired. Surely his child as intelligent as she was would understand that she had been an enemy... _was_ an enemy..a rebel.

What he did to her he would of done to any other royal person part of the rebellion that had such important information, thus his actions he did not regret. But, his actions against _her_ his _child_..now that on the other hand differed entirely.

Just as he desired greatly for Luke to turn to the dark side to become a family together, so too he desired now for Leia to join his life to be a family.

He sat still, his mind daydreaming of he and Luke destorying the Emperor and thus starting a glorious family reign of he and his children's rule through out the whole galaxy.

After some time later still sitting in his chamber imagining of he and his children united together in rulership the Force had spoken to him again through another vision, breaking his imaginings.

 _Leia stood scantly dressed in an outfilt before a hutt that Vader recognized as Jabba._

 _ **"Bring her closer." Jabba ordered a couple of his guards.**_

 _ **Vader watched enraged as they the guards grabbed her roughly by the wrists, forcefully putting them behind her back and one of them pressed what looked be too firmly the end of his spear into her back.**_

 _ **They roughly pushed the girl close to Jabba, inches from his face as he looked at the child hungrily with sickening lustful desire.**_

 _ **" Ho ho ho ho."** The hutt laughed._

 _ **"My my, what a pretty little flower you are."**_

it ended there and vader could feel it was something that had happened in the past like the other visions but this time merely days ago.

In fury he pressed a button on his seat, causing his mask to be placed and secured over his head.

Vader stood up and began to walk quickly as he could with great speed, nearly running, readying mentally the plans he already had for his daughter's rescue.

He knew where the child was and when he got there he was going to destory that animal and those guards.

"You're a dead Hutt, Jabba." Vader seethed through clenched teeth. "And I'll see to it myself that you will die. It _will_ be under my blade."

After speaking Vader then could sense his son was on his way to rescue her and not only her... His friends too he could feel.

Vader's mind had raced at the knowlege of that Luke too was on his way there.

 _Perhaps some good will come from this evil._ He thought in his heart hopefully. _I can capture both children thus killing two birds with one stone._

 _Maybe when Leia sees she is rescued by me she will see..that I lov...maybe we could make amends one day._

* * *

A beyond dreadful thought screamed and haunted the back of Vader's mind that the opportunity of making amends with his daughter would never be granted to him in this life as he ran to Leia as she laid on the floor of the shuttle.

His heart had broken

Time stood still for Vader and the world became silent as he in misery ran to what he feared was his dead daughter's body. He flipped her carefully from her side and placed her on her back, his ear went to her mouth and listened cautiously as his trembling fingers went to her wrist, checking for a pulse.

 _Don't be dead, child! Don't be dead!_

The strong beating of her pulse thumped against his fingertips and the faintest whisper of breathing could be heard lightly flowing past her slightly parted lips, making him start to breathe again: She was alive!

He looked cruelly at the pilots who were watching him in awe and disbelief at the sight of the Sith's affection and concern.

Vader's eyes shined yellow, livid.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE GAWKING! LEAVE NOW TO THE DEATH STAR SO SHE CAN RECIEVE MEDICAL ASSISTANCE! NOW! QUICKLY!" He snarled. "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER BECAUSE WE WERE TOO LATE IT WILL BE ON YOUR HEADS!"

Both pilots jumped in their seats and frantically went to work, behaving as if the Grim Reaper himself had just threatened to take their lives.

Vader looked back down to Leia, frowning, tears filling in his eyes.

 _What happened to you?_ He asked sadly, his voice speaking into her mind using the Force.

He lifted her and then held her closly, placing her head against his chest. His hand went to her face and caressed her cheek.

 ** _Something wonderful has happened..Ani I'm pregnant..._**

 ** _That's wonderful..._**

 ** _This is a happy moment. Happiest moment of my life_...**

 _My baby.._

 _My baby.._

 _Don't leave me, please! Don't leave me my dear sweet Princess! Daddy's got you!_

He found himself rocking her in his arms in what he guessed was from primal parental instinct, his poor attempt to sooth and comfort her during his severe anxiety while the shuttle lifted off the ground. Once they entered space his eyes studied her face briefly, her blood was now smeared a bit over the mouth, nose and chin area of her ivory face, having been rubbed against the chest of his suit.

The pad of his ebony gloved thumb stroked her cheek affectionately.

Her clear white skin reminded him of porcelain.

 _She's so beautiful and tiny, like a delicate glass doll._ He doted in thought as he noticed her long dark eye lashes. He ran his hand over her brown hair, lovingly.

 _Leia, my child don't leave me. I lost your mother and I **can't** lose you too..stay with me. Stay with me..please.._

* * *

Vader watched Leia's heart monitor hypnotically, grateful for every heartbeat that his eyes witnessed. He stood still next to Leia as she laid on the medical bed, no longer unconscious, but now fast asleep. He was awaiting for the fourth time for the test results of her medical examination to come in.

All previous results had read a clear bill of health for his daughter, not including the effects on her body resulting from her stay with Jabba. Vader had been informed from the medical droids that she had indeed been neglected of her basic necessities during her three day stay with the Hutt as he had presumed.

Leia had been diagnosed with sleep deprivation and was dehydrated and also in need for a proper meal. But there was no indication of why her nose had bled nor why she had convulsed, except what the medical droids had concluded may have been due to the wear and tear her body had sustained during the three day enslavement: sleep depravity indeed was known to cause convulsions and being in the warm climate of Tatooine could of been what triggered her nose to bleed, but these diagnoses left Vader unsettled.

He could feel the the Force saying that the cause for it all was otherwise, which made him order the medical droids to have them scan her again and again to look to see if they could find what he felt was a mysterious missing puzzle piece regarding her incident on the shuttle. There was something that had caused her unfortunate behavior and he direly needed to find out what it was.

He had even ordered after the first two results of her medical tests came in with the same repeated insufficient results to have the medic droids to be checked to make sure they were operating properly, to which they had passed their tests of operating skills with flying colors.

"Han.."

Vader's eyes flew down to Leia. Her face had been wiped clean of the blood that had previously soiled her precious face, now all that was left of the remains of her nose bleed was streaked on his chest panel and above it, due to when he had held her close and rocked her. Vader had brushed attending to his dirtied suit aside as something he would bother with later, likewise his broken hand. He needed to stay with Leia now, not wanting to risk leaving her side until he knew she would be alright.

Leia's facial expression held the look of distress as her eyes moved rapidly underneath her closed lids. He knew she was dreaming what looked to be an unpleasant dream.

It was the second time Vader had counted Leia muttering Solo's name in her sleep.

A twinge of jealousy had striked Vader after Leia's first mention of the man name in her sleep instead of it being himself or her brother. Though admittedly he knew it was foolish. _Very_ foolish. Had he really believed that there was a chance that his child of his would who currently dispised him so much right now with her current great hatred of him would utter _his_ name?

It had taken Vader a whole minute after her first mention of the man's name as Leia slept to remember that she and Solo were an item. In the midst of the excitement of the newly revealed fact of his paternity to her remarkably he had forgotten.

Vader placed a soft and gentle gloved hand on his daughter's wrinkled forehead, being careful not to wake her and sent her peaceful feelings through the Force. Leia's face immediatly relaxed and softened, forehead becoming smooth again under her father's palm, her visage now held a look of tranquillity and a faint smile appeared on her face, causing him to smile in return, pleased that he had helped her.

He stared at his child attentively and his hand that laid on her forehead softly went to her face and held the side of it. The girl leaned into his warm loving touch, making Vader's heart skip a beat, his eyes sparkled.

 _Her appearance, so much like Padme..._

 _Her brown eyes.._

he never thought he'd see those brown eyes again after Padme's death. Yet, he had gotten to witness them staring back into his own eyes through his mask, though unfortunately not under pleasant terms.

He found that partly his stareing at her would cause him to feel like he was being stabbed with a sword into his heart mercilessly. Her appearance was so much like her mother..he found her intoxicating adorable. But her likeness also brought pain. Guilt.

 _It seems in your anger you killed her..._

* * *

 _I can't do it, Mom. I just can't do it._

 ** _Ani..._**

 _Will I ever see you again?_

 ** _What does your heart tell you?_**

 _I hope so. Yes... I guess._

 _**Then we will see each other again.**_

 _I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise._

 ** _Now, be brave, and don't look back. Don't look back._**

Leia's eyes began to flutter open.

 _That dream..it was so real. That mother and child.._

Never before had she felt she experienced such peace and pain and a sense of realness before from a dream. It was as if the dream had been something historically that had taken place. That it had happened. Leia had definitely been well aquainted with nightmares since the the destruction of alderaan and her relationship with nightmares was even more heightened after Han's freezing.

Her heavy lids struggled to open as she pondered the meaning of the dream and the reason she had it as she felt warmth pressed gently against her face, instinctively she clang to it and pressed her cheek deeper into it, savoring the warmth.

Vader couldn't believe his eyes, joy flooding him and tension leaving his body as he watched her eyes start to open.

"Leia!" He whispered softly with glee.

The unmistakable voice caused her eyes to snap wide open and when her eyes confirmed what her ears had heard, she stared at Vader who's hand was cupping her cheek as he bent lowly and closely to her. At once she felt disgust and outrage and anger fill her.

Gathering as much strength as she could muster she smacked viciously his black clad hand away from her face.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" She glared lifting her head up, looking at the Sith as if he was the filthiest creature in all the galaxy.

Vader's hand burned from her hit with a pulsating pain, almost mirroring the pain of his broken one.

Vaders mouth hanged open in anguish before dark sided rage flooded him.

Leia sat up, despite her physical discomfort. She felt fear rise in her towards Vader much to her as displeasure. Leia could feel the atmosphere in the room turn cold, oddly some how sensing it was due to Vader's anger she could oddly perceive.

"Your hate and anger is good, very good, Leia, but you hopefully will one day realize that it's misdirected." He sneered. He closed his yellow eyes and pushed down his anger.

Leia gave him a scowl.

"Really?!" She asked sarcastically.

"Do pray tell o most wise _Lord Vader_ who _should_ I direct my anger at other than besides the man that tortured me and had overseen my beloved frozen in carbonite before my eyes? Shall I go on to list all the fine deeds you've done for me, O noble Vader? Do stop me if I'm making you blush. Such a humble person like yourself-"

"How do you feel?" Vader asked irritated, ignoring her words, concern in his voice.

"Like a hundred Banthas just tapped danced on my head, thanks." Leia answered, flashing him a faux warm smile.

"A Headache. I see."


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Sith Lord flinched in pain as the medical droid had begun it's duty of reparing his prosthetic hand, starting with securing in proper place his loosened fingers, starting with his index.

The pain was a hot searing type of pain and he had just been offered drugs to numb him from feeling such great displeasure, but Vader had sternly refused, instead he chose to use his suffering as a Sith would: to fuel his dark sided hatred towards himself.

 _Had you been more attentive to the Force Leia would not of had to endure the vile humiliation that had befallen her that had caused you to break your hand._ This he mentally chastened cruelly at himself.

 _If only I had sensed who she was before I tortured her.._

His mind wandered towards the girl as the medic droid drilled loudly in place the digit of his finger as he clenched his teeth together from the pain.

 _Two black medic droids rushed into the room past Vader, their scanners scanning Leia quickly as she slowly sat up, cringing from the discomfort her headache was giving her._

 _"Princess, our readings indicate you have a severe headache, is that correct?" Asked one of the droids._

 _"Yes." Leia answered with a hiss, wincing and lightly touching her forehead where she could feel great throbbing pain._

 _The other droid flew behind her, opening a near by cabinet and then grabbed from inside of it a small glass lidded bottle containing lightly_ _colored blue pills. The droid opened the bottle, taking out two pills and closed the lid of the bottle and put it back in it's proper place._

 _Leia watched as the same droid then filled a small paper cup from the near by water dispenser. The droid after speedily flew to her, holding the water out for her to grab with one of it's hands and holding out for her in it's other the pair of pills._

 _"Please, Miss. Drink these down. It should help a great deal with your pain." The droid kindly and politely asked._

 _Leia grabbed the pills, her hand shaking from the pain didn't go unnoticed by Vader as she did. Her other hand grabbed the water and she popped the tablets in her mouth and washed them down with a large sip from the cup of water._

 _After a few seconds Leia's expression filled visibly with a look that Vader could only describe as being full of peace._

 _Leia let out a relieved sigh._

 _Vader's eyes held amusement._

 _"The pain is gone?" A smile colored his voice._

 _Leia's face hardened and she looked at him with a quick glance._

 _"Yes." She answered him coolly._

 _After more than a few seconds of silence had passed she spoke again._

 _"Han..Luke and my friends-" She had begun with worry in her chocolate brown eyes, looking at him._

 _"You have only been unconscious and asleep for a brief time, Leia. Over all not yet an hour. Luke's inevitable arrival has yet to have taken place and Mr. Solo from what I am aware of has received treatment that should help accelerate the recovery of his eyesight._

 _Your friends are all being held in a heavily guarded spacious facility and Solo along with them. They have all been checked medically and were given food and water. The droids have received such equivalent luxuries as well, I assure you._ _Your friends and Solo are all fine and well and in good health._ _You need not to worry, young one."_

 _He could feel the heavy burden for her beloved and for Luke and her friends leave from her heart at his informing her of their whereabouts and well-being_ _. Her body looked more lax now and h_ _er face radiated with even more peace._

 _Leia without warning then stiffened and turned her eyes slowly to his._

 _"Tell me.. If you know..What happened to me?"_

 _Despite the look she held of exterior bravery Vader could feel the inner fear she had for herself._

 _He gave a lighthearted snort._

 _"Child, that's what I should be asking you." He stated lightly and humorously, his attempt to calm her nerves._

 _Leia quirked a brow._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"The medical droids have only concluded in their examinations that what had happened to you most plausibly was the results of the mistreatment you received from your time with the Hutt and your nose bleed from the climate of Tatooine. All to me Insufficient answers: This also I sense strongly from the Force. Tell me then, Child..would you happen to have any idea-"_

 _"I haven't a clue what happened to me." Leia had answered quickly._

 _Too_ quickly.

The girl knew something. That was plainly obvious to him despite her attempt at appearing ignorant, but he knew better than to expect that he'd get a word out of her so easily if her mind was set against telling him anything, which it very much looked to be so.

What did she know and why was she keeping it hidden? Did she not care for her well-being?

He had tried to investigate further, beseeching her gently, but he couldn't get a word from her, she kept holding on firmly to the claim of not knowing as to what had happened to her or why. Her hardened expression that she had held when he sought for insight on what she was hiding showed clearly he wasn't going to get an answer out of her.

She had indeed inherited he and Padme's stubbornness.

Now, he sat: sitting not too far away from his royal offspring. She was merely rooms away from him also in the medical center of the constructing Death star.

He knew that she would be spending the next five minutes or so drinking down many pills and liquid medicine for her health's sake, buying him enough time to have his hand fixed as she was under the watchful eyes of the medical droids with her.

The Sith father had felt at ease enough to depart from her presence for now, now that she was awake.

"Lord vader." A voice sounded off, making the close proximity of the person behind the voice now known.

Vader looked and there stood near by was Piett.

The shock of the Admirable's presence striked Vader. It was not often that he would be caught off guard and surprised from one of his men. He realized how deep in thought he must of been.

Vader grinned widely behind his mask. The Admirable being before him now could only mean one thing: Luke was successfully captured. Now he would have both his children.

"Speak, Admirable. What is your report of the Skywalker boy? Has everything gone as expected? Is he in the Empire's custody as planned?"

"I'm afraid not, Milord. Reports from our men say there has been no sign of the rebel Skywalker. They say the time that you Lord Vader had given to them as to when his arrival should have taken place has since passed."

Vader's eyes widened greatly. That was _not_ what he had been expecting to hear.

 _Impossible!_

 _I felt his soon arrival to the palace so strongly!_

 _Unless.._

It was a mutual teaching for both Sith and Jedi that the future shown to either participants of either sect was that it was not set in stone.

 _Someone must have tipped off the boy...But who?_

"I want the men on Tatooine keeping watch and guard to be ordered to stay overnight. Extend their mission, Admirable. If there is no sign of Skywalker by morning, have a shuttle sent to retrieve them back to the Death star immediately. Tell me, Piett. Are the rebel's friends still in our proper custody?"

Piett gave a nod.

"Yes, Lord Vader they are. And I will send the order, my lord."

"Good. Have the rebel's friends made any attempt at an escape since they've been in custody?"

"No, my Lord. The only trouble they've given us so far was when the Wookie managed to knock a stormtrooper off his feet as he was placing him in cuffs."

"I see...I want them all checked for any sort of communication devices, Piett. Now. Including the droids. Make sure they hadn't had any ability to communicate to the Skywalker boy to keep him from journeying to the Hutt's Palace. Report back to me once all I have commanded is finished. And do continue to make sure the Rebels are not harmed or mistreated in any way. "

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Vader's head and eyes looked down slowly at the dried brown blood on his suit as Piett walked away, his footsteps loudly sounding off on the tile floor as he did.

One of Vader's black clad fingers from his unbroken hand went tenderly to the blood and gently grazed it.

 _Could it be?.._

* * *

Leia's hand rested on her stomach. With every small move that she made she could feel the cold water that she had downed all the medication with sloshing in her belly.

The cool sensation felt odd, having had to endure the scarcity of water that had during her stay on Tatooine. She had never been more grateful of having plenty water to drink in her entire life other than at the present after her deprivation of drinking it to her satisfaction.

 ** _You enslaved princess Leia of Alderaan: who happens to be my daughter._**

Her eyes misted in misery at the resurfaced memory as she stared at the bag of water hanging off the I.V. pole, it's water dripping into her I.V.

 _Now's not the time_. Leia said to herself concerning the tears she could feel begging behind her eyes to be released.

The room's door opened unexpectantly, jolting Leia from her thoughts.

The black shadowlike Sith entered the room and Leia instinctively narrowed her eyes at him.

oh how earnestly she despised him so...

Every time she looked at the Sith just the sight of him brought back too many painful memories and now it included the haunting image of Bail Organa. The man who was truly her father. Her mind couldn't help but compare the two, making Leia burn with hate at the man who had begot her.

Vader looked at her briefly and examined the room looking for any signs that she had eaten or had been given something to eat.

"Has food not been given to her?" Vader maliciously asked, demanding an answer to the floating medical droids hovering still beside the princess's medical bed.

Leia scoffed before the droids had a chance to answer.

"Don't worry, Lord Vader." Leia said dryly. "The Empire's well-mannered droids have offered me food, but I merely refused."

Vader raised a concerned and inquisitive brow ridge.

"And why would that be?"

Leia let out a sardonic laugh.

"Is there any chance you caught a whiff of me through that mask of yours? I smell worse than a corpse! I reek of that Hutt. What do you say? Is there any chance I can bathe first before eating? I can't honestly be expected to eat or sleep without receiving a bath or shower first. I wouldn't be able to."

Vader gave a tentative sniff and then wrinkled his nose in revulsion.

He hadn't noticed before the foul order until now, having been all too focused on his child and her welfare than to pay to mind her scent.

Vader looked over at the droids.

"Is the princess in well enough health to be entrusted to bathe on her own or leave the medical facility?"

* * *

Leia involuntary shivered. She realized her body must have grown accustomed to the heat of Tatooine during her brief stay there, considering that from the moment she had awoken from her short sleep she had felt cold.

"Is there any chance you'll let me speak to Han or Lando?" Leia asked her Sith father as one of the two of the medical droids that had treated her pushed her along in a wheelchair, down the halls of the new death star as all three of them made their way to the shuttle that would take them aboard the Executor.

"I can arrange a meeting between you and Mr. Solo tomorrow after you get plenty of rest and this is only if this droid gives your health the okay to do so. If he says yes your meeting with Solo will of course be watched afar off by a couple of men to keep gaurd and your conversation will be recorded and heard, but only by me. How does that sound to you?"

"I'll take the offer." Leia said. "I'm sure it's a far better deal than you give most."

"Well, _most_ do not have the _connection_ you and I have, Leia." Vader quipped cryptically, minding the listening of the droid.

Leia rolled her eyes. "If only I could be so lucky as they."

A chuckle fled past Vader's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Concentrate... feel the Force flow. Yes. Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future... the past. Old friends long gone. ~ Master Yoda - ESB_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

The rest of the trip to the shuttle had been silent between father and daughter and medic droid included. Harsh glares of the empire's men would occasionally meet Leia's eyes as they had journeyed to the shuttle, to which when she obtained such a look she would return the look back all the more severe.

Once aboard the shuttle Leia sat in a seat close to the pilot's which was where Vader sat down. The black medical droid stayed hovering close by the Princess, holding on to the wheelchair.

Her hands trembled despite herself. The anxiety of history repeating itself after what had happened to her physically with her last shuttle ride caused her heart to hammer in her chest.

She believed it was absurd. The cause of what had happened to her in her last shuttle ride she deduced had been from her use of the Force. For some reason her use of it had caused her nose to bleed and for her to convulse and black out. Apparently, she concluded, she must of done something wrong, though she hadn't an idea what.

But as soon as anxiety began to flow throughout her body the feeling of great peace fell upon her mysteriously, pouring over her thickly like honey.

" _Be at peace, Leia. You're under my supervision and the supervision of a medical droid unlike the last time, daughter_." Vader's voice said kindly in her mind as he worked at the controls.

Leia stayed silent, though her face hardened at his words. Hearing _his_ robotic voice was as enjoyable to her as listening to a troll speak, even when he was attempting to be pleasant.

Too much he had done to her to _ever_ redeem himself in her eyes. She wondered through rage if he would ever realize that. Had she not felt the call of sleep drawing her in and weighing heavily at her lids she would have told him so cruelly. Instead Leia made up her mind to do so straight in the morning after she was well rested.

 _Where am I?_

 _Jabba's palace._

 _Who are you?_

 _Someone who loves you._

 _Leia!_

The memory caused a pang of sadness. As terrible as her life was at the moment the more it made her crave deeply to be in the presence of the Corellian that she so loved.

She longed to be comforted by him.

Leia swallowed hard.

 _Han, what will you think of me when I tell you?_

 _I know Lando and the droids haven't told you. They'd want me to be the one to break the news to you.._

 _Will you still want anything to do with me when you find out Vader is..is...m-my father?..._

Her hands turned into fists, knuckles turning white.

 _I had a dream Han..more than one dream, actually._

 _It was before I woke up after what happened to me on the shuttle.._

 _I had one_ _dream that was about you.._

 _You..You wanted nothing to do with me after you found out who **he** was... my father._

Using the word 'father' referring to Vader made bile rise in Leia's throat.

 _You were saying things like "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, sweetheart." And "I kissed **his** daughter? **HIS**?".._

 _..._

 _I know you wouldn't do that to me..not after everything.._

 _At least not that harsh._

 _But still, Han..I'm a bit unnerved.._

 _Silly, I know..._

 _..._

Leia's eyes had stared off into the Death star's docking bay through the windows of the back of the shuttle as they were now departing.

 _Here we go.._

A sad smile tugged at the corners of Leia's lips.

 _I know you're not going to get a wink of sleep are you?_

 _Too busy worrying about Luke and I, I'll bet._

 _..._

 _Goodnight_ _, Tough guy.._ _. See you in the morning ..I hope. Take care of yourself and our friends. And please try to get some sleep..._

 _I love you.._

 _.._

* * *

"This entire floor is private and belongs to us." Vader stated as he sensed Leia's puzzlement with the solitude of the floor that she had so far witnessed as all three of them moved along in the empty quiet hall of the Executor, the droid pushing and steering her as she sat in the wheelchair.

"I see." Leia quietly replied.

After some time later they approached a large grey door with another grey door right beside it.

"My room is right here on the left and yours is on the right. The room was recently completed a week ago. I ordered before leaving to get you on Tatooine things of necessity and other things you might find to your liking to be placed in it." The Sith informed her.

"Inside each of our rooms there's a door that interconnects the tw-"

"And..just how long ago was it exactly when you found out about.. _us_?" Leia interrupted.

She hadn't asked yet asked when it was when he had discovered their familial bonds, nor even how. Too much in shock she believed she must have been in to even consider asking.

Only now with the knowlege of recently finished room did the questions resurface her thoughts.

"And how?"

Vader turned his head and looked down at Leia sitting in the wheelchair.

A line had formed between her brows and the desire for answers she held in her eyes along with a touch of anger.

But what was she angry about?

"..Merely hours ago. During meditation in my meditation chamber." He answered.

The line between Leia's eyebrows deepened.

"Then who was the room originally intended for? Or did you want to keep a spare room for guests?" She mocked.

Vader was taken back.

Shouldn't she know? Did he really need to explain?

"It wasn't intended for you, Leia. It was made far before I knew of our ..It was intended for Luke." He confessed.

Leia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she gaped at him.

"What?! Why?! Luke? You hate Luke! You killed his father and you want to destroy him-"

"You mean.. you..don't know?" Vader asked incredulously.

Confusion grew in Leia's eyes.

"Know what?!" She boldly demanded loudly.

Vader's hand went to the chin of his mask and he rubbed it as he realized.

 _This too you kept from them, Obi-wan. That my children are siblings._

The Sith had believed that the white haired Jedi would of st least revealed that to them both.

He cursed his former master in his heart and was overflowing with hatred towards the deceased Jedi.

Vader's eyes went back to his daughter's.

The faint traces of sleep deprivation were now starting to be physically evident on her face with the light shadow of purple bruises starting to show underneath her adorable eyes.

 _Now's not the time._ He concluded after witnessing the sight.

"I'll tell you after you get some sleep, Leia. I will not tell you now. Not in your fragile state."

* * *

The door slid open revealing the room. She had half expected the walls to be black and to her surprise instead they were a dark shade of grey. It was a large room. The bed was large too. It was laid with a grey blanket that had silver floral designs and artistic swirls covering it.

The pillows on the bed were silver additionally and another blanket, a quilt sat folded on the bed ready for use. It looked unfitting in the room, arrayed with it's rainbow amount of colors. It was a white quilt with a variety of colored flowers stitched in it, flowers that grew on different planets in the galaxy, some Leia didn't recognize that delighted her eyes.

" _I'll take my leave from you now and order to have a proper meal made for you, Leia." Vader had said_ _._

 _"_ _It should be placed in your room by a droid, you'll find it waiting for you after you are finished with bathing. I'll see you again in the morning. I'll knock. And young one, do not think of making any attempts at an escape. I will be attuned to your Force signature to make sure of your whereabouts...Goodnight, Child."_

Leia burned with rage. Despite her protests the Sith had refused to reveal what he was withholding from her and instead bid her farewell, departing from her and leaving her with the presence of the medical droid and with numerous questions unanswered.

"So, do you have a name?" Leia casually asked the floating black medical droid that had followed her in the room. It had left the wheelchair in the hall and Leia had walked herself in the room.

The Princess studied the room and noticed two long black dressers. Above them stretched across was a long hanging elegant framed mirror. it was hanging low enough near the dressers that Leia knew she would be able see her reflection from her the upper arms and upwards if she were to look inside it.

Different kinds of perfumes were spread across the top of dressers, the ones she knew happened to be quite expensive.

Pulling out a drawer from one of the dressers and peeking inside it she saw that it was full of makeup. Many different kinds of shades of eyeshadow and lipstick and blush and such filled the drawer. She pushed the drawer back into the dresser and pulled out another drawer, the one beside it. There inside it were many stunning combs and hair clips and pins. Inside also were lotions too. Scented and unscented.

"My name is Z3-X5, Your highness."

Leia pushed the drawer back and pulled out another. It was full of fitting undergarments.

"I see. Well, Z3 do you mind staying outside of the room, keeping your scanners on my health stats? I need some alone time."

Z3-X5 gave a polite nod. "Alright, Madam."

Leia bit her lip and watched the droid leave the room. Once he left she walked over by the door and locked it. A loud growl erupted from her stomach just then, and she decided to quench her curiosity later and to see what the other drawers held some other time. She quickly needed to get clean and rid herself of the disgusting odor first so she could eat.

Grabbing her choice of clothing that she had chosen from inside the room's closet and undergarments from the dresser she then loosened her hair from it's style.

Placing the clothing she had chosen and the undergarments on the bed she took a brush she had picked from inside the dresser and began to brush her hair, starting from it's ends and working her way up to the top.

She cringed noticing the feel of dryness with her finger tips regarding her long brown locks.

When finished with brushing her hair she grabbed what she had set on the bed and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

The warm water felt spectacular against her sore muscles. She sighed as water cascaded down her hair and back. A huge reflexive smile had worked it's way across Leia's face at the pleasant feel of the warm water pouring over her.

A long while had past in the shower, during which her mind spent recollecting on all the many things that had taken place in such a short period of time and specifically the revelation of who Darth Vader was biologically to her, causing withholden tears to pour out, allowing them _finally_ to be released.

The crystal droplets pouring from her eyes mixed in with the gushing stream of water from the showerhead. Licking her lips she could taste the salty tears.

Her hands reached out and waited for shampoo that she had chosen from the dispenser in the shower's wall to fall in her hands. Pink sweet smelling shampoo eventually poured out into her palms smelling like cotton candy.

She lathered it unto her hair,washed it and then gathered her choice of conditioner which was a red deep moisturizing conditioner from the dispenser and smothered it in her hair.

It smelled like roses.

 _Hopefully this will rid it of any dryness it picked up from Tatooine's heat._ She thought concerning her tresses as she turned her hair into a loose conditioner drenched cinnamon bun. She waited a bit before washing the moisturizing concoction off, letting it work it's magic on her hair.

After some time later she sniffed from her crying as she at last washed the substance off, considering and wondering about the female voice she had heard on the shuttle as she did.

 _It was familiar_

 _Very familiar._

 _Where have I heard that voice before?_

 _Who was it?_ She wondered to herself for the umpteenth time.

After rising the conditioner off Leia wasn't sure how long she had spent over all in the shower, just enough until she could no longer weep, emptying her tears.

Once that was accomplished she turned of the shower and stepped out and wrapped a nearby hanging towel off from the wall and snuggly wrapped it around herself.

Grabbing another towel from the bathroom's towel rack she put her brown slopping wet hair in it, making herself a towel turban for her hair to dry in that she resolved to leave on her head overnight.

Her ivory finger pressed a button on the wall above the faucet that erased away all the steam off of the bathroom's mirror and she looked at her reflection. She was greeted with the disturbing sight of her broken blood vessles in her brown eyes. She examined the ghastly bruise on her throat.

 _It's so dark._

Gently she touched it and surprisingly it didn't hurt.

Her eyes smouldered with hatred thinking about the Hutt that had caused it.

 _Too bad I couldn't have killed you myself. Hope you're suffering in the afterlife._

Taking the toothbrush that was laying next to the faucet, beside it tooth paste and floss, after squeezing the green mint flavored toothpaste on the tooth brush she began to brush her teeth. When she was finished brushing and flossing she got dressed and stepped outside of the bathroom.

The savory smell of food hit her nostrils instantly and her stomach bubbled and rumbled from hunger. She swallowed back the saliva that had filled her mouth and walked over to the covered silver tray of food on a platter that was on a trolley which was pressed firmly against the foot of the bed.

She grabbed the silver lid's handle that covered the food and lifted it, revealing a scrumptious looking plate of well seasoned baked chicken breast and purple aarda mashed potatoes, smothered with brown pruuncomida gravy and a good sized portion of the green exquisitely healthy soft vegetable acateoku was present on the plate also, covered in what smelled like olive oil and black pepper.

There was a large glass of iced water with a straw beside the platter on the trolley along with a small bowl of chocolate pudding with miniature marshmallows mixed in it. It was placed near the water. Little packets of black pepper too were set on the trolley.

Leia rolled the trolley next to the side of the bed and sat down cross-legged on the bed. She took the platter of food and carefully placed it near her on the bed and began to eat from the dish, starting with the potatoes and gravy.

It tasted delicious.

She hadn't realized just exactly how hungry she was until she had taken the first bite.

It tasted Incredible compared to the slop she had been eating during her time with Jabba. She had to strain herself to exert self-control to keep from eating to quickly. Taking the the fork and knife on the platter she carved herself a slice of the chicken breast and dipped it in the potatoes and gravy.

 _Not exactly royal eating etiquette. Oh, well._

Leia jokingly thought to herself in amusement.

A giggle escaped her as she imagined what her queen mother would do if she saw her now, eating the way she was.

A snort of laughter bursted from her as she pictured her mother's disapproving expression, nearly causing her to choke as a bit of the chicken made it's way down her throat.

Once done with her dinner Leia worked on dessert, taking inbetween bites small sips from the cold water.

When she was finished she put the platter with it's now empty belongings on to the trolley and rolled it back to the foot of the bed.

Walking next to the room's door there were many switches on the wall next to it. She flipped a couple on, causing as she had wanted to to turn off the lights of the room and open the view of the room's large window, showing a stunning view of space.

The unfinished Death Star could be seen not too far away.

Sadness shown in the Princess's eyes.

"Hold on guys." Leia whispered to her loved ones in the unfinished space station.

"We have the Alliance and Luke to rescue us. Don't lose hope..."

The Princess slowly made her way to the bed, fearing she was going to collapse from exhaustion. She fell on the mattress, putting the blanket over her and resting her head on the pillow.

Instead of as she had hoped, being greeted with the comforting feel of a soft pillow underneath her cheek, she felt there something was underneath her pillow hindering that. reaching down and slipping her hand underneath the pillow she pulled out whatever object it was that she had felt that had made the pillow feel so bulky.

Her eyes widened. It was a ˈjo͞okplaad.

Quite the costly device.

It played music under the option of a holofilm and had the choice of playing just the song's audio.

Her fingers quickly pressed a button to turn on the small ˈjo͞okplaad. In her drowsiness she typed in the song she desired to hear and hoped that the device had. The particular song held special meaning between her and her parents the Organas.

Once the search results came in her eyes lightened with joy. The device had it! She clicked on it, turning on sound mode only so as not to see any projection.

The delightful sound of the orchestra filled the room. She lower the audio to a comfortable back drop noise and set the song on a mode of endless repeat. Laying her head back down she shut her eyes, falling asleep as the singer's voice began belting out the touching lyrics...

* * *

The Dark Lord sat motionless in his meditation chamber, having returned from ordering Leia's meal.

The sound of her weeping could be heard from where he sat causing his heart to feel as if it was being ripped into two. He could sense every single teardrop that fell from those precious eyes of her.

So agonizing.

His hands held tightly on to the arm rests of his chair as he strived to endure the affliction of her crying.

...

Time had past and when her crying had ceased the stiffness in his body left with it and he bent down in his seat, angered at the way life had played out for both he and his family.

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._ He thought to himself bitterly.

 _Padme should still be alive and ruling at my side. Both our children should have been raised by us._

...

...

..

He could feel his child was now eating. He heard her giggle, and then snort with laughter making his heart soar and bringing a smile to his face.

 _Such power she has over me._ He deeply considered.

...

...

...

 _So, you found the_ ˈjo͞okplaad _?_ Vader thought grinning as the muffled sound of music could be heard playing from where he sat, coming from Leia's room.

Padme had always carried a ˈjo͞okplaad with her whenever she could. She loved to dance and loved different types of music, listening to music even in languages she didn't speak and on planets she had never been to.

Memories sprang to Vader's mind of his Padme's many times initiating dancing together during their marriage, much to his at the time embarrassment.

How much he longed for her to do that now..

He could recall feeling and telling her repeatedly that he had two left feet, despite Padme's appraisal at his dancing.

The memories caused his grin to grow stronger.

...

..

Sleep had finally befallen his royal child, bringing the feeling of serenity to him with that knowledge.

 _Amazing._

He thought again for the at least one hundreth time every since he had departed from Leia and focused in on her Force signature. It was that same familiar Force signature that he had felt all those years ago in her mother's womb.

He had paid no mind before he knew of Leia's relation to him of her Force signature, but now he had and she and Luke's were very similar, but a twinge of difference.

Which all made sense as he could recall being troubled during Padme's pregnancy how he would think that it was as if his child's force signature seemed to change on occasion which was impossible. But now he knew it indeed hadn't been changing, but it was because she was carrying twins.

Sometimes he would be sensing Luke and other times he would be sensing Leia.

Vader chuckled.

 _My poor Padme. Now my love we know why the baby was kicking so often, so hard, waking you so many nights and making your pregnancy so difficult: you were carrying both our children. You were carrying two babies._

The close proximity of his slumbering child brought back memories of falling asleep with his hand on his wife's pregnant belly, sensing what he knew now was Leia's Force signature.

It provoked him to do something he hadn't done since before Padme's death: after fixing his seat to slumber mode he went to sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

 _"You look tired."_

 _"I don't sleep well, anymore."_

 _"Because of your mother?"_

 _"I don't know why I keep dreaming About her._

 _.._

 _Don't go._

 _I don't want to disturb you._

 _Your presence is soothing._

 _You had another nightmare last night._

 _Jedi don't have nightmares._

 _I heard you._

 _I saw my mother. She's sufferin, Padme._ _I saw her as clearly as I see you now._

 _She is in pain...I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator. but I have to go. I have to help her!_

 _I'll go with you._

 _I'm sorry. I don't have a choice._

 _._

 _._

 _You are Ani! It is you! You sure sprouted, huh? Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me alot of money._

 _My mother..._

 _Oh, yeah. Shmi... Uh..she's not mine no more. I sold her._

 _You sold her?_

 _Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Yeah, I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?_

 _Do you know where they are now?_

 _Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..._

 _I'd like to know._

 _... Sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh, hello. How might I be of service? I am C3-_

 _Threepio?_

 _The maker! Oh Master Ani! I knew you would return! I knew it!_

 _And Miss Padme, oh my!._

 _Hello, Threepio._

 _Bless my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!_

 _I've come to see my mother._

 _Oh, I think perhaps we better go indoors._

 _I'm Anakin Skywalker._

 _Owen Lars... This is my girlfriend, Beru._

 _Hello._

 _I'm Padme._

 _I guess I'm your step-brother. I had a feeling you might show up some day._

 _Is my mother here?_

 _No, she's not. Cliegg Lars._ _Shmi is my wife... We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about._

 _Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporatos. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters._

 _Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be out there with them but after I lost my leg I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long._

 _Where are you going?_

 _To find my mother._

 _Your mother's dead son. Accept it._

 _You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Padme. You'll be safe._

 _Anakin.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ani...? Ani... Is it you?_

 _I'm here, Mom. You're safe._

 _Ani?...Ani?..Oh, y_ _ou look so handsome._ _My son...Oh, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani..._

 _I missed you._

 _Now I am complete._

 _I love.._

 _Stay with me, Mom. Everyth.._

 _I-I love.._

 _..._

...

.

.

 _You're not all-powerful, Ani._

 _Well, I should be! Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever. I promise you. I will even learn to stop people from dying!_

 _Anakin!_

 _It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back!_

 _What's wrong, Ani?_

 _I... I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them... and not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!_

 _To be angry is to be human_ _._

 _I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Good, Anakin, good. Kill him. Kill him now!_

 _I shouldn't . . ._

 _Do it!_

 _You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive._

 _Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner._

 _I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way._

 _It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People? Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive._

.

.

.

 _Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant._

 _That's . . . that's wonderful._

 _What are we going to do?_

 _We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life._

.

.

.

 _What's bothering you?_

 _Nothing . . ._  
 _I remember when I gave this to you._

 _How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?_

 _It was a dream._

 _Bad?_

 _Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died._

 _And?_

 _And it was about you._

 _Tell me._

 _It was only a dream..._ _You die in childbirth . . ._

 _And the baby?_

 _I don't know._

 _It was only a dream._

 _I won't let this one become real_ _._

 _This baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled-_

 _I know I know …._

 _Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us_

 _We don't need his help . . . Our baby is a blessing._

.

.

.

 _Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?_

 _No._

 _I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying._

 _He could actually save people from death?_

 _The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural._

 _What happened to him?_

 _He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself._

 _Is it possible to learn this power?_

 _...Not from a Jedi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _How do you know the ways of the Force?_

 _My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side._

 _You know the dark side?!_

 _Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death._

 _What did you say?_

 _Use my knowledge, I beg you . . ._

 _You're the Sith Lord!_

 _I know whats been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience._

 _Are you going to kill me?_

 _I would certainly like to._

 _I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger._

 _I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council._

 _Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?_

 _I will quickly discover the truth of all this._

 _You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You are under arrest, My Lord._

 _Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over._

 _The oppression of the Sith will never return...you have lost._

 _No! No! No! You will die!_

 _He's a traitor!_

 _He is the traitor!_

 _I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose._

 _Don't listen to him, Anakin!_

 _Don't let him kill me. I can't hold it any longer. I-I'_ _m too weak. Anakin, help me! Help me! I..can't hold on any longer._

 _I am going to end this once and for all._

 _You can't!_ _He must stand trial!_

 _He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be left alive._

 _I'm too weak. Oh, don't kill me! Please!_

 _It is not the Jedi way!_ _He must live!_

 _Please don't!_

 _I need him . . ._

 _Please don't . . ._

 _ **NO!  
**_

 _Power! Unlimited power!_

 _What have I done?_

 _Become, my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force._

 _I will do whatever you ask._

 _Good._

 _Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her._

 _To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret._

 _I pledge myself to your teachings._

 _Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader._

 _Thank you, my master._

.

.

.

 _What are you doing out here?_

 _I was so worried about you._

 _Obi-wan told me terrible things._

 _What things?_

 _He said you've turned to the dark side. ..that you killed younglings!_

 _Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me._

 _He cares about us._

 _Us?_

 _He knows. He wants to help you._

 _Anakin, all I want is your love._

 _Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that._

 _At what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this._

 _I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you. To protect you._

 _Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can._

 _Don't you see? we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be!_

 _I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed._

 _I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me._

 _I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I_ _can't follow._

 _Because of Obi-Wan?_

 _Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now !Come back! I love you!_

 _Liar!_

 _No!_

 _You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!_

 _NO!_

 _Let her go, Anakin._

 _Anakin!_

 _Let. Her. Go!_

 _You turned her against me!_

 _You have done that yourself._

 _._

.

.

 _I hate you!_

 _You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you._

.

.

.

 _Medically, she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her._

 _She's dying?!_

 _We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies._

 _Babies?!_

 _She's carrying twins. ._

.

.

.

 _Luke . . ._

 _Oh, Luke._

 _... It's a girl._

 _Leia._

.

.

.

 _Lord Vader, can you hear me?_

 _Yes, Master._

 _Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?_

 _... it seems in your anger, you killed her._

 _I.. I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it! Nooooo!_

.

.

.

* * *

Leia discovered herself standing in an empty black void once the dreams had stopped. She stared, eyes dulled over as she was at a loss with what to feel or think, overwelmed by everything she had seen. Her eyes beyond her control welled with tears.

There was no question that what she had witnessed had all previously taken place. They were not _just_ dreams. They carried something with them. A sense of realness that normal dreams do not carry.

She had seen the past.

Seen what had made the man that was her biological father to become the evil Lord Vader.

She blinked and two tears rolled down her face as she sank to her knees, taking in a shaky breath.

Her arms crossed over and she hugged herself.

Never had she imagined that this once monster... Had been human.

The man Darth Vader was no longer to her a walking embodiment of evil in the world, but now..now he was a man in flames needing someone to put the fire out.

Her hand went to her heart. It felt broken. Shattered in pieces at what she had seen for the man.

She actually felt bad for him.

And she despised it.

 _Alderaaan.._

 _My mother and father.._

 _All the lives he took.._

 _Why should I have compassion or mercy upon someone who has been for so many years without compassion and mercy upon others?_

"I WON'T!" She shouted to the Force.

She wanted to let out a stream of profanities at the Force. This was It's doing, giving her the dreams, helping her to feel this way.

 _Why couldn't Han have been right? That there was no reality beyond what the eye could see?_

Her gaze turned cruel and cold.

"I wont show pity or _forgiveness_ to that animal! I **choose** to hate him! He was an idiot for choosing the path he did! I want his innards to be cut out and his blood to be spilt on the ground for the whole galaxy to see! I want him hanged or electrocuted! Killed in some cruel way! He _**deserves**_ to die! All the lives-"

"Leia."

It had caught her off gaurd.

It was a voice that she never thought she'd hear again in this life as her surroundings turned a brilliant shade of white, blinding her.

She had to blink hard a few times before regaining her sight.

The two shadowy figures standing in front of her slowly came into focus, revealing her parents:Bail and Breha Organa.

"Máma! Pápa!" She muttered breathlessly, voice cracking.

The two dark skinned parents walked over to their astounded daughter as she stared at them, mouth opened, speechless and stunned and nearly not believing what she was seeing.

Bail walked up to her and crouched down next to her and then helped her to stand.

He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and another lovingly he laid on her rosy cheek.

He let out a chuckle.

One didn't need to be Force sensitive to know what she was thinking as he looked at the expression her face held.

"Yes, we are _real_." He said humorously with a warm laugh.

The feel of the heat of his hand on her cheek as tears leaked from her eyes confirmed his words to her.

"Pápa!" She choked out through a sob and then buried her face in his chest, letting happy tears flow.

Bail wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. His hand stroked the back of her head soothingly and ran his fingers through her hair with love.

"There there, my princess." He cooed and kissed the top of her head.

Leia felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and she looked into the joyful eyes of her beautiful mother, queen Breha.

"Mother, how?" Leia asked smiling, her brown tear glossed depths sparkling from sheer happiness.

She pulled slowly away from her father and embraced her mother in a tight hug.

Beha's hand patted softly at Leia's back.

"The Force. We're visiting you for a reason, Sweetie."

"W-what r-reason?" She asked, gathering in breath due to her happy sobs. She couldn't think straight.

"Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader's destiny quite possibly lay in your hands, Leia." Bail said slowly and seriously to Leia, causing to bring to Leia's remembrance all of what she had just seen of the past that had taken place concerning Vader.

"Leia, much responsibility has been given to you." Her mother spoke.

"The Force has placed you in your father's custody..in his presence-" said Bail.

"I have a father. You!" Leia interrupted, retorting.

Bail let out a sad sigh.

"He's your father as much as I am, Leia. Though without him you would never have existed and that I owe him."

..

...

...

* * *

Brown eyes snapped open as the sound of loud knocking could be heard at the door. Leia's hand flew to her face. Her face was dry.

No tears.

 _"I'll knock."_

The memory flashed in her mind, recalling to her Vader's last words with her before he had left her.

Getting off of the bed Leia stood up, the white loosely hanging towel turned turban slipped off her head and tumbled to the ground, revealing her long curly brown locks.

The same repetitious knocking came once again.

 _S_ he swiftly made her way to unlock the door.

* * *

The grey door slid open, revealing Leia.

The sight of her took the Sith's breath away.

She had naturally curly hair like Padme's, obviously inheriting it. It made her look all the more like her mother.

The familiarity of her mother, his amazing wife..

Leia..his child was so..

Superbly c _ute_.

And then there was the main factor for his losing of breath: there was **_love_** in her eyes.

Love towards **_him._**

Leia placed a hand to the side of his black masked face, caressing it.

Vader gaped at her, yellow eyes widening.

 _Am I_ _.._

 _Am.. I dreaming?_

"Fa.." Her gaze caught sight of Z3-X5 floating outside the door, staring at them both.

Vader looked and realized what had withheld her from finishing her speaking the word he so longed to hear from her.

"LEAVE US AT ONCE! RETURN IN FIVE MINUTES!" Vader screeched at the droid. The startled droid jumped and at once sped off down the hall and to the left, disappearing from their sight. The sound of the droid's motor could be heard in the distance moving farther and farther away from them both.

"Father..."


	6. Chapter 6

The Lord of Sith's heart liquefied and became a puddle at her utterance of the word.

 _Father._

the word from her lips said with such love and respect had caused his legs to nearly buckle underneath him. He had to grip the doorway to keep from falling. Futile would be any attempts for him to cease from staring into those brown eyes of hers, her gaze burning him to the core of his being with it's strong display of affection, now blemished with worry in it.

She was the first to break their gaze, only just noticing the despairing position he was in, slumped and holding on to the doorway to keep himseld from falling to the floor.

"Father, are you alright?!" Leia asked alarmed, visibly grieved at the condition of the Sith.

"I.."

His mind could not properly function to form words.

Such a look to receive from his child that had despised him greatly..

What had happened? What had caused this?

Had he truly awoken from his slumber or was he still sleeping? So long it had been since he slept. Maybe he could no longer tell apart the world of dreams from reality.

Leia's hands reached out to his free gloved hand hanging at his side and lifted it and held it fondly, sandwiching it between her hands.

"Here." She said sweetly as she gestured with her head towards the bed.

"You need to sit down. Are you able to walk?"

It took a long pause for Vader's brain to register what she had just asked with his amount of confusion and incredulity.

At painstakingly last he gave her a slow nod.

Gathering strength from the force he used it to bring strength to his thighs, granting himself the ability to stand with his prosthetic legs and feet. He stood up cautiously, gathering his bearings the best that he could manage .

His legs wobbled like jello underneath him. Of it's own volition his free hand placed itself on top of his child's that held his other hand firmly to support him. Similarly as when one does when teaching a baby to walk she slowly led him to the bed and the Sith roughly let himself fall in sitting position on the mattress with a grunt.

He could feel drops of sweat run down his face behind his mask.

Leia still held unto his hand and her other hand went to rest on his shoulder as her eyes quickly darted over the face of his mask.

"Father, what is it?" She asked, concern full in her voice.

 _"So, if the baby is a girl, when will she be allowed to date?" Padme asked, teasing her Jedi Knight husband as he held her. The two stood underneath the stars, his chin resting on top of her head. It had been only hours ago since she had revealed her pregnancy to him. Padme could feel his body stiffen at the question. She let out a bubbly giggle in response._

 _"When she's ninety or dead." He answered bluntly, eyes becoming cold._

 _"Anakin, stop!" She joked as she playfully smacked his chest._

 _Anakin huffed and let out a sigh, warmth returning to his blue eyes._

 _"I don't want to think about that day when our child.. if it's a girl..comes home from school with a crush on some hormonal teenager. That boy for his sake better know self defense techniques against a Jedi."_

 _Padme released a burst of laughter._

 _Anakin smirked._

 _"What shall we name our baby if it is a girl?" Anakin suddenly asked his still laughing wife._

 _When Padme's laughter stopped she looked up and smiled at him._

 _"I don't know. I haven't looked at names for the baby. I thought we could do that together."_

 _Anakin's brows furrowed as he became deep in thought._

 _"...How does Leia sound to you?.. If our baby is a girl."_

 _Delight flickered in Padme's eyes._

 _"Leia.." She said it out loud, testing out the sound of it. "Ani, that's... beautiful! Where did you get it?"_

 _A sad smile went to Anakin's face._

 _"My mother. She would tell me fairy tales native to Tatooine before bed...One she told fairly often that I liked was about a beautiful princess named Leia... She was the fairest of all women on her planet, but would hide her beauty, not wanting to draw attention to herself, preferring to be known for her heart rather._

 _The princess's beauty she had inherited from her mother. She would wear masks or cloaks to keep her beauty hidden when in the presence of others, all besides her father._

 _Her father was a good man. A great king. Charitable to the poor and less fortunate. Provided food for the starving and water for those in need of it."_

 _"Lovely." Padme smiled, captured by the story. "Go on."_

 _Anakin cleared his throat before continuing._

 _"The king was a widower. His wife had died shortly after giving birth to their child. The king never remarried or considered it. Too heartbroken by his wife's death and much too in love with her to ever consider another._

 _His daughter was his pride and joy. They loved each other terribly and they'd spend long nights talking to each other about the other planets and their inhabitants and the stories they were reading in books and many other things._

 _One day when it was the day after Princess Leia's sixteenth birthday..in the olden days on Tatooine when this story first came about ..fifteen was when a maiden became an adult.. But, I digress.._

 _He, the king was out and about handing out food and clothes to the less fortunate. He could have had his servants do it, but he enjoyed doing such charitable deeds, liked seeing the smiles that lit up the faces of his people when he did._

 _After he had handed out his last batch of food and clothing and when everyone had gone and left, he dismissed his servants and rode off into the nearby forest on his zaldi with the attention of sight seeing. He wanted to enjoy some peaceful quiet time and never before had he entered those parts of the forest._

 _He was enjoying the sounds of the birds singing and the smell of different kinds of fruit growing off of many of the trees of the forest when he heard what sounded like a woman screaming. It was_ blood-curdling _, the sound of the scream._

 _So he rode off quickly as his zaldi could go and finally he spotted a woman that looked to be at death's door. She laid on the ground and appeared to have been stabbed repeatedly, her body covered with her dark red blood and open wounds-"_

 _"And your mother told you this story when you were a child?!" Padme asked wide eyed and astonished._

 _"It has a good ending." He answered back with a smile. "Besides, fairy tales aren't always youngling friendly if you recall them. Remember the story of the four Banthas and the nerf herder?"_

 _Padme gave him a look of disgust as her mind recalled the story. She raised a brow and grimaced._

 _"You're right. The Banthas set him on fire. You made your point. What are parents thinking telling their children these stories?!-"_

 _Anakin lightheartedly cleared his throat, looking down at her with an impish smile._

 _Padme's cheeks burned red._

 _"I'm sorry. Carry on."_

 _"It's fine." He muttered sweetly before giving her forehead a kiss._

 _"So, the king was shocked to say the least. Murder hadn't taken place on the planet for over five thousand years. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing as he jumped off the animal he was riding and ran quickly over to the woman, prepared to place her on his zaldi and take her to the nearest hospital._

 _When the moment his hand finally touched the lady unanimously as it did she changed her appearance and no longer was she a dying woman covered in her own blood and in need of help, but now standing before him the woman had turned into what she really was: a Vari._

 _Padme's brow shot up._

 _"A Vari?" She asked at a loss for what that was._

 _Anakin smirked._

 _"They're fictional fairytail creatures made by the dark side of the Force. Their mission in life is to destroy good and by using the purest souls through taking over their body to do so. They are body snatchers. They're blacker than the darkest of nights and are creatures with no physical body only spirit. They have yellow eyes and long talon-like nails. They're nine feet tall and can appear in many shapes and forms._

 _This one had taken the appearance of a man before the king when it had changed. A man with cruel yellow eyes ._

 _So, this creature laughed at the shocked and frightened king. Told him that he had been waiting the arrival of such a noble soul as his for near a millennia since after being created, wanting such a pure soul as he to be the one he'd first hijack. The king could do nothing, not even blink. He remained motionless against his will where he stood, snared by the Vari's magic when the Vari entered his body and took over._

 _Possessing all his memories the Vari then jumped on the king's Zaldi and rode off to the king's castle in haste._

 _He soon after his arrival ordered the poor and weak, the disabled and sick including the ones in the womb to be slain by his army. He told the people he ruled over that such types were a stain on society._

 _He said that they were good for nothing, but to place a burden on all the people and he also said they were better off dead and that they scarcely contributed to anything; You see..the Vari wanted to corrupt the people's hearts ..prepare their hearts deceitfully to the dark side by preforming dark sided behavior_

 _So, a few days had passed and Princess Leia the King's daughter was journeying back from visiting another princess her age that was a close friend._

 _As she made her way back to her home land she was stopped by the poor and the disabled and the such that were her people that had fled and escaped from being slaughtered by the Vari king's army. They were taking shelter in the land they were now in._

 _They told the beautiful princess what had happened to her father: that he had become evil and ordered the deaths of such types of individuals such as themselves..That no longer did he give out food to the starving and the hungry or raise money for orphanages and widows..but now ruled with villainy._

 _The princess's heart broke and her tears fell on the ground. Never had a heart been so much in pain in all the world. She had been in so great a pain that her tears caused through the Force a river to appear once they touched the ground, marking that event for all of eternity that such a heartache had taken place._

 _She ordered her servants that had protected and served her as she made her way to visit her royal friend and also during the time of their journey back home up until then to stay there in the land they were in and to take care of their people who had escaped._

 _Despite the pleading of her servants and the escaped people she took off on one of her servant's zaldi and rode off, hoping and believing she might be able to persuade her father to turn back from his now evil ways._

 _As she rode quickly, the dust kicking off of the Zaldi's feet that she rode, she heard a whisper from the Force..it was the first time she had ever heard from the Force..._

 _The Force had spoken to her that the being ruling over her father's kingdom and land was **not** her father and explained to her what it was: a Vari. It told her also how she would be able to save her father, the king from the body snatcher._

 _Meanwhile the creature that was in the king's body had been expecting the princess to return and knowing she would not be one to obey his evil instructions no matter what.. he set up ways to kill her inside the castle when she entered it. She was such a pure soul that he wanted her to die painfully. It hated her extremely for her goodness._

 _The first thing he had placed in the castle to take away her life was a giant beast: an akurakona. It would attack only her, spellbound by the Vari's magic to attack only the princess and no one else._

 _"I've never heard of such a creature." Padme spoke._

 _Anakin looked down at her and grinned. "It's an ancient Tatooine mythical creature. Basically a dragon with multiple heads and the power to summon and use the fires of Tatooine's suns on it's victims."_

 _"Ah, I see."_

 _"Continuing on... he knew from the king's memories that the princess was easily fearful and had expected her to be so frightened that she would be rendered immobile and burnt to a crisp or devoured by the_ _akurakona._

 _He hadn't known that she knew what he really was nor did he know how the knowledge of what he was had brought about great courage in her, rooted in love for her father making her not care about her life if it meant saving him.._

 _So, Princess Leia slew the akurakona, using an esekka, a type of ancient Tatooine sword that she carried with her at all times at her side, sliding underneath it and slicing open the beast._

 _The next thing the Vari had set up to kill her was a swarm of bijen awaiting her: mythical very large human sized flying and stinging insects. She cut them into pieces._

 _The princess was not a fighter, but her strong desire to save her father and her people from the Vari gave her the ability to fight stupendously through the Force._

 _The next thing after that she encountered that the Vari had arranged was in fact this time something not intended to kill her, but to serve as a warning that is if the princess had made it thus far. It was placed in the stairwell leading to the king's throne room. And even if she did not heed the warning she would be weakened and made into an easy kill._

 _Beautiful smelling flowers she had never seen before covered all over the walls of the stairwell and on it's steps. The princess poked at a yellow flower with the blood covered blade of her esekka and nothing happened._

 _Cautiously she made her first step ..and this is where it gets dark.. The flowers instantly sprayed at her with fumes of green smoke._

 _The smoke burned away at her skin like acid and made her feel a bit of her energy had evaporated. Her knee-jerk response was to take a step back from the step she had taken and when she did the spraying had ceased._

 _ **Go away. Leave this land.**_

 _The voices were from the dark side of the Force. The Vari had bewitched the flowers to speak this to her. They spoke in deep menacing voices_

 _The princess looked down at her hands. They were red and had boils that covered them. She felt her face and could feel boils there too._

 _ **Save that splendid face and body of yours the trouble and get out. Save your life while you still have the chance.**_

 _The princess gritted her teeth angrily at the voices coming from the flowers._

 _"I'm here to save my father and his people. Not to win beauty awards. Let my beauty become as much as hasslic slug for all I care."_

 _And with that she ran with all her might up the stairs, the fumes burning away at her skin further and further burning her more and more as she ran up the steps. Her eyes she had kept tightly shut to keep from being blinded._

 _When she reached the end of the stair well and exited it she was now standing in the throne room, panting for breath and burnt to unrecognition and her hair scarcely left. She felt exhausted._

 _And there she was, now standing before the Vari king as he sat on her father's throne. The Vari put on a face._

 _"My dear Leia! What happened to you?" He cried out with huge crocodile tears falling down his face. He was of course pretending to be her father._

 _Sneakily his hand went to the dagger hidden in the royal cloak he was wearing._

 _He ran to the princess and hugged her, mimicking the care of a father before stabbing the princess in the heart. The creature let her fall cruelly from her father's arms that it was using, but the Vari was turned shocked by the smile on the dying princess's face as she laid on the ground._

 _"Why do you smile?" The Vari demanded bellowing at the nearly dead princess. "Answer me!"_

 _"I ..I..died ..willingly." She murmured with her last breath before she succumbed to her fatal injury._

 _The Force had told her the only way to rid the world of a Vari was to willingly sacrifice one's self out of love for the person who's body was being invaded...to allow the Vari to kill you._

 _When the Vari heard her final words the dagger slipped from his hands in misery and he cried out in anger._

 _By the power of pure love such an evil being was forced out of the kind King and was burned by flames of the Force ..of the light side of the Force into non existance._

 _Now, there are different endings to the tale. Some where the princess isn't brought back to life, but is made highly honored and remembered by the people and especially her father who ends up adopting all the children that were orphans in his land in honor and love for his deceased daughter._

 _My mother chose to tell me the happier version: the princess is brought back to life, skin and face healed by the Force and given luxurious long hair down to the floor as her father weeps over her. She sits up feeling strengthed and reveals to her father the king that when one willfully dies out of love to save a person from a Vari they are granted their life back._

 _Afterwards the King and Princess bring back goodness in the land and all goes well for eternity."_

 _"That's..a good name and a great story, Anakin." Padme sighed, resting her head on his chest, meditating on the tale._

 _"If we have a little girl we should teach her to be just as courageous and loving..to live up to the character she's named after."_

 _Anakin considered her words, placing his false hand on the back of her head and combing it's fingers through her hair._

 _"Hm..well if she ends up being like her mother we won't have to." He smiled._

 _._

 _._

Both of Leia's hands were settled on the sides of his mask and she stared at him sternly as Vader snapped back into the present day. He had just experienced a vision from the Force of a memory long ago.

 _How long had it lasted?_ He asked himself.

"Father, If you don't answer me right now in the count of three I'm going to take off that mask of yours and get some cold water from the bathroom and splash the water on your face, so you better-"

Vader's hands went up and laid them on top of Leia's softly.

"Allow me to train you."

Leia was startled by the sudden words of the previously unresponsive Sith and at the words he had spoken.

She raised a brow.

"What?-"

"The Force is _**strong**_ with you. I can sense it now. I know you're sensitive to the force my daughter. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together I know that you must've communicated to Luke telepathically to keep him from going to Jabba's palace..

I had remembered as my hand was being repaired that when I was a Jedi in the Jedi temple I'd see padawan younglings learning to use the Force and sometimes they would not execute a proper balance of their usage of the Force.

If they were lucky to escape death they'd end up with a warning from the Force by passing out or having a nose bleed or some other sort of physical symptom, but sometimes they would have multiples ones. Like you yourself had."

A grin could be heard in his voice.

Eyes big, Leia swallowed hard, listening intently.

"Last night before returning to my room Admiral Piett informed me that no communication devices were found on your friends and Mr Solo.

Before learning this, after I had had my hand repaired I took a bit of your dried blood that was on my suit and I personally examined it. Your midichlorian count is exactly the same as mine. With such a high midichlorian count you _must_ be Force sensitive!

Leia remained speechless, staring at her father.

"..Allow me to train you Leia to become a Sith. And a _marvelous_ Sith, I'm sure. Such talents you have exhibited and I sense without any training..you of a surety will be stronger than I...

Leia... Young one... If you are trained you can defeat the Emperor or we can both together do so and then afterward we can rule the galaxy as a family."

He gave her hands a loving squeeze.

"I know by your new feelings towards me that you have now that you must have experienced something strongly from the Force to get such feelings.. and to have that-that look...of.. _love_ in your eyes towards me..." His voice trembled, overwelmed by her affection that he could feel via the Force.

"It would have taken only an encounter with the Force to have such a change in your heart towards me so suddenly, my daughter.

It seems the Force has answered my silent prayers. You don't have to tell me what it was you experienced..I need not to know what it was I'm just thankful for it and the effect it had on you...

That is enough for me...but do tell me..that you'll join me, Leia. Such a strong Sith you would be!..it's remarkable..you had no master and I sense no training in you yet you were able to communicate with your broth!-"

Vader suddenly stopped himself. He hadn't meant to say that. That was not the way he wanted Leia to find out about her relation to Luke. He wanted it to be more formal.

Leia's face softened and she gathered in a deep breath and released it.

"I know that Luke is my brother, father."

"How?!-"

"And yes..you're right..I did communicate to him.. But to join the Dark Side is something I'd never do. In fact I _won't_."

Vader's hands dropped from hers in despair.

"If..if I ever choose to utilize my force abilities one day, I'd choose to be trained a Jedi."

"Then I would be ordered by my master as a Sith to kill you then!" Vader snapped coldly, his voice raised, but Leia could hear a desperate plea to her against the idea inside of it.

"The emperor is a Sith Lord. If he knew of you being Force sensitive and your desire to be a Jedi he'd order your execution by my hands if he believed there was no chance of you becoming a Sith."

Leia smiled causing Vader to be perplexed at the sight.

"I know you wouldn't kill me. Afterall, you turned to the dark side for our family." Leia answered back with a playful tease.

Vader gawked at her.

"How.. do you know such things?"

Leia paused, thinking how to respond.

"Let's just say you're not the only dreamer in the family." She answered with a smile.

 _Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that!_

 _But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this!_

 _I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you._

 _I'm doing it for you. To protect you._

 _I'm doing it for you. To protect you._

 _I'm doing it for you. To protect you._

 _My baby.._

 _My baby.._

 _Don't leave me, please! Don't leave me my dear sweet Princess! Daddy's got you!_

A loud cry of defeat ripped through Vader and the mattress underneath him shook from from the dark side of the Force. Leia from fright at the scene took a few steps back from her father.

Vader's gloves squeaked as his hands turned into fists.

He could not kill her.

He would not be able to.

Nor Luke for that matter and as a Sith that meant there was only one thing left for him to do: he would have to find some way in his physical condition to kill the emperor himself to protect his children and his own life. Who knows, maybe soon after they would join him to become Sith as he ruled as emperor? And if not he would still keep them protected and in his custody.

He stood up and walked over to Leia, towering over the princess and pointed a finger at her.

"Alright! ..You will allow me to train you to block others from reading your mind, do you understand?" He loudly snarled and ordered using all his parental authority. "It's something both Sith and Jedi learn! it's not an exclusive dark side ability nor Sith teaching."

Leia gave a slow nod, a large smile speading across her face.

"Good. Your lessons start after your meeting with Solo. It will benefits us to keep the Emperor from reading your mind and thus making sure he doesn't find out you're Force sensitive and know things we need kept secret." The Sith said, turning from her and facing the window of the room.

He placed both of his hands behind his back, holding on to one as he stared off into space grasping for the peace that he usually felt when he stared off at the galaxy.

Fear was coursing through his body and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. How could he defeat the Emperor with the way he was physically?

If only he had not sustained the injuries that he had on Mustafar. He mentally cursed in hutteese at Kenobi.

The repeating sound of his respirator over the deafening sound of his beating heart felt like it was mocking him and his physical health with each breath that he took as the fear of his children's life and of his own reached a pinnacle inside of him. He felt like he was going to explode from the fear.

"Thank you."

Her precious voice sliced through the fear, shattering it into millions of pieces and burning it away. And with that it was gone.

Vader turned around slowly and looked at his royal daughter Leia. Gratitude shined in her eyes and she was beaming. She had a glow to her face that he had never seen before.

He sighed.

 _She has lived up to her name.._ Proudly he thought.

Vader gave her a slow nod before turning his head back to look at the stars, choosing to at the time being to rejoice in her happiness and appreciation. It was enough to cause him not to worry or fear..

For now.

He chose to bask in his child's joy.

 _My child..._

He closed his eyes, remembering one of the many times he had placed his hand on Padme's stomach during her pregnancy and felt a kick.

 _I have both my children alive that I had once believed to be dead. One is living near my room and now loves me._

His heart flew estatically at the thought and he was beyond grateful to the Force. The gifts he had received from It of his children was beyond priceless.

He took in a deep breath and released it, tension leaving his body before the Dark Lord gave a bit of a jump, startled at the two arms he felt wrap themselves tightly around him, embracing him in a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Reflexively Vader stiffened at her touch, unused to such affection after decades without, but he caused himself to relax into her hold. Her arms were wrapped snuggly around him and the side of her head laid firmly pressed unto his back.

It was to him as comforting as a cozy fire is to a chilled body for his soul. It was dreadfully parched for such affection from her.

Slowly, she released him from her hug, grinning ear to ear.

Vader turned around gradually, eyes glinting with fondness for her and he looked down at the young woman. His hand placed itself affectionately on the top of her head.

"Leia..I must ask of you.."

The whirling noise of the approaching medical droid's motor seeped into the hallway just then.

 _Five minutes have passed._ Thought Vader bitterly to himself with a sigh.

The nearing sound of the invader of their tender time together prompted him to remove his hand from the crown of her head begrudgingly. The Dark Lord let it fall at his side as if dead weight.

Leia frowned, watching her father. The desire to know what he was going to ask of her troubled Leia and she shifted uncomfortably where she stood. Vader's head turned to the direction of the doorway after the loud whirling noise had come to a halt

Yellow eyes burned a brighter shade in annoyance as they looked down at the intruding droid that was floating outside the entrance of the room.

* * *

.

.

Leia gathered her choice of clothing from the abundance of wardrobes in the closet, afterwards she discreetly picked out undergarments from the dresser before her father could see. He was busy gathering information regarding her health from Z3-X5. Both man and droid were outside the room and in the corridor.

She placed all that she had gathered neatly onto the bathroom's vanity. Afterwards she made her way back out into the room and plucked out from one of the long black dressers what she had seen last night in their different drawers; makeup and facial lotion.

After getting dressed, she slid open the bathroom door and stepped back out into the room after realizing what she had forgotten.

Without expectation the princess caught sight of her father, now sitting back on the bed without movement, that is until his head had turned to look at her. She was wearing a white outfit. The sheer white of the clothing brought out the healthy color that was now in her face. The medicine indeed had been working extraordinarily as the medical droid had said, he could tell just from looking at the natural pink that was spread evenly on the apples of her cheeks.

"Forgot this." Leia muttered to him bashfully as she grabbed the brush laid on one of the dressers. She lifted it up and showed it to him.

Vader gave his head a quick bow, acknowledging what she had said.

"I see."

"So..um..What did the droid say?" Leia asked as she began brushing her long tresses. Her brown orbs swiftly searched the room and then outside the room's door for the medical droid, but without success in finding him.

 _Where did he go?_

Sensing who she was looking for and what she was thinking Vader spoke.

"I have dismissed the medical droid. His assistance is no longer needed. He stated that your health has vastly improved thanks to the medication you received yesterday. Although you will still be in need of medication for the days to come."

Her eyes grew big and she sucked in a breath.

"How many days?" Leia asked as she worked her way up the length of her hair.

"Three to four was the estimation given to me."

Leia sighed.

" _Please_ , you're not telling me I'm going to have to swallow the same amount of pills and drink the same amount of liquid medication as I did yesterday for the next _plausible_ four days? I'm going to be coughing up pills in my sleep."

Leia sighed again and began untangling a tangle in her curly hair with her fingers.

Vader softly laughed. The noise sounded foreign to her ears. She had never heard him laugh that way before. So carefree and gentle. So _fatherly_.

Her lips curved into a smile at it.

"Your dosage has lessened and will continue to as the days further along." He comforted.

Relief was instantly displayed on the princess's face.

"Glad to hear it." She murmured in reply

A comfortable silence fell on them both as she turned most of her attention on brushing her hair, readying herself to see the Corellian. She felt like a teenage girl off to see her crush. So nervous, so excited.

But both feelings took a back seat under the dominating feeling of fear hanging above them both.

When she had seen in her dream the baby boy born before her birth she could sense it.. _Feel_ it that it was Luke Skywalker, her friend. Though she didn't know how to explain it. She just _knew._ it was so thickly _tangible,_ the feeling.

The fact of their close kinship was like healing balm to her heart in more ways than one. She had always wanted an older brother and Luke would be her first choice as one of she could choose.

Beyond that, If there could be any example that good could come from evil Luke would be the perfect one.

He was so brave, so courageous and a good friend. Honorable.

The complete opposite of how she had viewed Lord Vader.

The revealing from the Force of Luke being her brother had brought such healing to her soul. It had silenced the loud voice that had been digging painfully into her that she was no better than Darth Vader since he was a major root of her existence.

 _"And since this root was evil she too must be."_ had also said the voice.

But Luke shattered any clinging of belief of that thought process inside her that she subconsciously had believed, even down to microscopic levels.

Would Han's heart be softened at the blow of her being the daughter of the notorious Lord Vader if he knew Luke and she shared parents?

 _Does Luke even know Vader is our Father? Who am I to tell Han before telling Luke?_

"Luke knows." Spoke aloud the mechanical voice, speaking to her thoughts.

Leia's nose wrinkled and her eyebrows came together as anger hit her. She paused from brushing and speedily turned her head at her father, offended.

"He's known since our encounter on cloud city."

Vader lifted and raised his palms out to her in defense, having sensed what her mind had quickly concluded.

"I was _not_ intentionally reading your mind, Leia. I'm sorry young one, but you're broadcasting very loudly. Your feelings and thoughts are very strong. Forgive me."

Leia's expression softened and the anger dissipated.

"Alright." She answered quietly, accepting his explanation. She went back to brushing her hair and decided to let her mind wander off on miniscule things that wouldn't evoke strong emotions from herself so as not to risk playing out loud private thoughts and feelings to her father.

"If Captain Solo wants nothing to do with you _**he**_ is unworthy of **_you_**." His voice was bold and affirming.

Leia paled and ceased from moving. She looked at Vader, feeling exposed and vulnerable. She felt she was five again and her father Bail was comforting her after she had been chased by a scary monster in a dream. His sweet words had brought a calmness to the storm of fear wailing loudly within her. Against her wishes tears sprang to her eyes caused by his bold kindness and her lip trembled.

She blinked and hot tears ran down her face. Quickly she brushed them away, clearing her throat. She fought back any new tears from forming and forced her focus back on brushing her long locks.

Silently, Leia desperately prayed to the Force that her father would cease from speaking any further on the subject and he had. She wondered if he had secretly heard her prayer, knowing her emotions were at a high point.

.

.

* * *

In awe the Sith father had watched his daughter's hands nimbly and skillfully work and craft her brown hair into a simple yet beautiful french braid. It was with the same awe he would have when watching Padme turn her hair into works of art as he had just witnessed Leia just make.

"You look and _are_ so similar to your mother. Has anyone ever told you?..Bail Organa?.." His voice trailed off, breaking the silence between them both.

A sad smile went to Leia's face as she was glancing down on the braid in her hands, inspecting it for her approval. It was admissible.

Lifting her head and looking into where she guessed her father's eyes would be behind that mask of his she answered.

"You would be the first."

She walked over, holding on to the end of her braid firmly to keep it from unbraiding and pulled the drawer from the dresser that contained the hair clips and such supplies she had seen in it before. The princess grabbed a small hair tie and tied it at the end of the her braid, securing it.

"My parents told me they didn't know who my biological parents were. They said both parents had died though."

Vader's eyes narrowed at that.

He could feel it was something Obi-wan had instructed them to say. Anger started to burn in the Dark Lord at the Jedi and the Organa's for their lies.

Walking into the bathroom Leia grabbed a small towel from off of the pile of small folded towels on the bathroom vanity and placed it closer beside the sink. She turned the sink on and filled her palms with the cool running water. She washed her face with the icy water and after she dried her face softly with the towel.

"They had always told me that they were very thankful to my biological parents." Leia muttered to the Dark Lord as she threw the towel into the laundry chute in the wall beside the sink.

Vader raised a brow ridge.

"Did they?" He asked dryly, his voice full of poison towards the two.

"They were good to me." Leia offered as she stared at him through the mirror's reflection, trying to cure the fury blazing inside that she could sense in him.

Vader released a deep breath.

"And your mother and I would of treated you and Luke like no other infants born into the world. You two would of been as if queen and king in your cradles."

Leia giggled.

"Well, my adoptive parents didn't do _too_ bad wouldn't you say? I _did_ get to be princess." She teased playfully.

Her response to his words had resulted in his anger sinking into the deep abyss and he couldn't help but smirk at her, doting on her.

Leia grabbed the same toothbrush she had used last night and ran it's bristles underneath the still running faucet and began washing off any residue from it's last use. When finished she then applied some toothpaste unto it and began to brush.

"You have her curly hair." His baritone voice uttered.

Leia spat in the sink.

"Do I?" She smiled warmly, looking at him.

"..Yes."

They were silent between each other again.

"I wanted to ask you before we were interrupted by that medical droid..what was it that you experienced to caused the change in you towards me that I see?"

Leia had forgotten of the incident of their intrusion and how she had wanted to know what it was that he was going to ask of her. It had fleeted past her.

Leia spitted again in the sink.

"I know I said that you do not have to tell me, but curiosity is getting the best of me."

There was a hint of humor in his voice.

Leia turned off the sink and stood straight, turning to Vader and looking at him.

"Yesterday before I woke up on the medical bed... I had different dreams that were not that pleasant, but one in particular was _different_ than the others. It was very very real to me.

Also, It's unpleasantness wasn't like the others..the others felt and were like normal nightmares.

But this one was unpleasant because it was sad.. quite sad with a unique sense of realness attached to it that I had not felt before from any other dream I have ever had at that time. The dream was of a little boy and his mother departing from one another.

The little boy was called Ani and he was asking his mother if he would ever get to see her again and the mother had answered him.

And this morning before I woke up..at night time when sleep I get nightmares. And it's almost always nightmares of things that had traumatized me in the past; You torturing me..Alderaan's destruction ..seeing Luke without a hand and bleeding..Han being frozen..

But for the first time since I watched Alderaan destroyed I didn't have nightmares. No dreams of being tortured by you or of watching Alderaan blow up..

Instead I had dreams about you before you turned to the dark side of the Force.

I saw what caused you to join.

I saw all these things and then when it ended I was standing in a black void. It was like standing in space without all the stars and the planets everywhere.

I then discovered myself having compassion for you and let's just say I wasn't fond of that to say the least.

I hated that I felt that way towards you after everything you had did to me and others and others that I love.

And I was mad at the Force for helping me to feel that way.. and I was shouting at the force that I wouldn't allow myself to give in to those feelings and feel that way towards you..that I chose to hate you...and in the middle of my shouting I was interrupted by someone."

"Someone?" Vader questioned. His respirator had become very quiet as she had spoken. He had been listening tentatively to her every word.

"I saw my parents..my _other_ parents that had raised me..the Organas."

 _"Leia."_

 _It had caught her off gaurd._

 _It was a voice that she never thought she'd hear again in this life as her surroundings turned a brilliant shade of white, blinding her._

 _She had to blink hard a few times before regaining her sight._

 _The two shadowy figures standing in front of her slowly came into focus, revealing her parents:Bail and Breha Organa._

 _"Máma! Pápa!" She muttered breathlessly, voice cracking._

 _The two dark skinned parents walked over to their astounded daughter as she stared at them, mouth opened, speechless and stunned and nearly not believing what she was seeing._

 _Bail walked up to her and crouched down next to her and then helped her to stand._

 _He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and another lovingly he laid on her rosy cheek._

 _He let out a chuckle._

 _One didn't need to be Force sensitive to know what she was thinking as he looked at the expression her face held._

 _"Yes, we are real." He said humorously with a warm laugh._

 _The feel of the heat of his hand on her cheek as tears leaked from her eyes confirmed his words to her._

 _"Pápa!" She choked out through a sob and then buried her face in his chest, letting happy tears flow._

 _Bail wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. His hand stroked the back of her head soothingly and ran his fingers through her hair with love._

 _"There there, my princess." He cooed and kissed the top of her head._

 _Leia felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and she looked into the joyful eyes of her beautiful mother, queen Breha._

 _"Mother, how?" Leia asked smiling, her brown tear glossed depths sparkling from sheer happiness._

 _She pulled slowly away from her father and embraced her mother in a tight hug._

 _Beha's hand patted softly at Leia's back._

 _"The Force. We're visiting you for a reason, Sweetie."_

 _"W-what r-reason?" She asked, gathering in breath due to her happy sobs. She couldn't think straight._

 _"Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader's destiny quite possibly lay in your hands, Leia." Bail said slowly and seriously to Leia, causing to bring to Leia's remembrance all of what she had just seen of the past that had taken place concerning Vader._

 _"Leia, much responsibility has been given to you." Her mother spoke._

 _"The Force has placed you in your father's custody..in his presence-" said Bail._

 _"I have a father. You!" Leia interrupted, retorting._

 _Bail let out a sad sigh._

 _"He's your father as much as I am, Leia. Though without him you would never have existed and that I owe him._

 _"Owe him?! You owe him nothing Pápa! The animal watched you and countless others die with Alderaan!"_

 _Bail smiled fondly at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He grabbed a piece of a strand of her hair and stroked it with the pad of his thumb._

 _"We haven't much time, Darling..so please listen well to us."_

 _Leia swallowed down hard the invisible lump in her throat and tightened her jaw._

 _Would she ever get to see them again? Would this be the last time? How many get the opportunity to see again their deceased parents?_

 _How many would trade places to be in her shoes? She needed to allow them to speak. Even if it meant not liking what she would hear._ _She had been given a rare gift just to see them again, let alone to dialogue with them both._

 _Her eyes glistened with tears and she nodded to her father._

 _"R_ _emember all that I taught you about the Jedi and about the force and about the dark side and the light side?"_

 _Leia nodded._

 _"Yes." she said._

 _"Then tell me what are some of the ways of the Jedi? What morals of conduct do they hold on to?"_

 _"The Jedi ..desire peace. They ..defend the helpless. They're charitable. They-they only fight when it's of necessity..."_

 _The princess bit her lip, hesitant to continue, having idea where this was leading to and she despised it._

 _"Very good, go on..." Bail encouraged._

 _Letting out a shaky breath, Leia continued._

 _"They do not hate." She admitted._

 _There. She had said it._

 _"They..They.. if possible seek to make peace with their enemies through.. speaking. They offer..offer.. **redemption-"**_

 _The word had dripped off her tongue feeling as if it was deathly poisen that had left her mouth._

 _"They offer r-rr-redemption for those that are evil and.. forgive those who have done them wrong." She finished._

 _Bail nodded, filled with pride for her._

 _"Now, dear one.. tell me what is the way of conduct of the Sith?"_

 _Leia bit her lip again and let out a sigh._

 _"Hate. Possessiveness. Greed. The desire for power and vengence. Fear..."_

 _"Correct. Now tell me Leia which of the two groups do you think you've been behaving as as of recent?"_

 _Leia's jaw dropped._

 _"Are you saying I've been acting like a Sith?! Like Vader?!"_

 _Bail smiled sadly._

 _"Do you truly believe in your heart that you've not been? When the moment your mother and I walked in on you after the dreams that the Force had so graciously given to you were over you were busy speaking of your earnest desire_ _for vengence on the man!"_

 _The unexpected sensation of shame washed over Leia and_ _her mouth snapped closed. She was left speechless by the strong conviction that covered her internally and externally._

 _Queen Breha smiled sympathetically at her daughter and placed a hand on her child's shoulder._

 _"Leia, what are some of the virtues I always told you are the most important things a queen and princess should always strive to have?_

 _"L-Love...Bravery. Intelligence to better serve those under her rule. Nobility. Humility. Modesty. Compassion. Mercy. **Forgiveness**.."_

 _Queen Breha grinned and nodded. "Correct, my princess. Correct. Remember that your father and I and all who lost their lives that day because of Alderaan's destruction..Those who behaved rightly and entered the afterlife of the light side of the Force are not desiring Anakin Skywalker's death. We're praying for his redemption, Leia. We want him to be redeemed._

 _If you want to destroy Vader that's imprisoning your father then allow yourself to feel what you had felt before for this prisoner of the Emperor and the dark side. Allow yourself to have compassion and mercy on this former Jedi Knight. Allow yourself to have a heart with him, Leia. Allow yourself to **love** him._

 _Leia's eyes grew big._

 _"Yes, dear one. You **loved** him. Though you may not of realized it, but you did. Now, allow your heart to do so again, my sweet princess Leia of Alderaan. And in doing so you will be operating as close as you possibly can right now to the Light side of the Force if you do. As close as you can be to a Jedi._

 _"And remember, Leia.." Her father said clearly and sweetly. "At the very end of your life on your death bed when you've reached an old age and are grey haired and have borne the many many children as you've told me you desire to have.."_

 _He chuckled warmly, at her._

 _"You do not wish at such a time to have such a strong regret beating in your heart_ _..knowing that you allowed your biological father to be destroyed physically and spiritually for all eternity without trying to stop that from happening."_

 _Filled with humility, Leia gave her father a solemn nod._

 _"..Okay..I'll try. Genuinly I will. With all I got." Quietly she had spoke._

 _Bail pulled her close to himself and hugged her before giving her forehead a kiss._

 _"Good girl." Bail murmered as his wife joined them, hugging them both._

 _Leia smiled. A family hug..it was small yet big things like this she had terribly missed of them during the nights she could not sleep._

 _"Might I give you a tip to help defeat Vader?" Bail grinned to Leia._

 _Leia smiled and looked up into her father's eyes._

 _"Yes, of course. What is it?" She asked, eager to hear what he had to say._

 _"Well, this is purely and strictly me speaking. Not high wisdom from the Force..._

 _Shower him with affection! Love him dearly!_

 _There is goodness in the man still and I know you feel it, child. It's something that you feel deep within your soul that you don't understand how. It's in your very being. That goodness is Anakin. Love Anakin. Love him, Leia!_

 _What father could resist their sweet darling and loving daughter? You know that's how you always got me to give you all those sweets before bed when you were a child, loving on me and pleading with me the way you did." He teased whispering to Leia._

 _He gave her a playful wink._

 _Leia laughed remembering. It was a type of laugh that she couldn't remember the last time she had made. Carefree and bubbly._

 _The feeling that now was the time that they would depart, parents from child was strongly felt by them all and they all gave each other a sad look that said: This is it. Time's up._

 _A sob escaped Leia's lips as tears fell past her eyes. It was like losing them all over again._

 _"Goodbye, Leia. I love you" Spoke her tearful mother._

 _"Goodbye our daughter. We love you." Said an equally tearful Bail Organa._

 _"The Force is with you." The parents spoke simultaneously to her._

After finished with recounting her tale, the Sith Lord had remained silent. It made Leia wish she had the ability to see his facial expression underneath his mask.

The young woman chose not to speak, letting him remain silent and hoping that what she had told him would help chisel away at the darkness of his heart.

She continued with getting prepared to see Han.

* * *

After she had flossed and rinsed her mouth out she then used lotion on her face and then applied foundation and powder after. As she was putting on eyeliner she began to sing without thought.

 _"Stronger than Yagain's flame_

 _Our love for you our child will remain the same."_

Her clear soprono voice filled the room and Vader was sure the entire private floor.

It was beautiful. Her singing reminded him of the beauty of Naboo.

She was singing along to the ˈjo͞okplaad laid beside him. He hadn't noticed it's music still playing until now.

He sat still on the bed, listening to her as he watched her sing.

 _"Never to be extinguished, never to be put out. Of this our child have no doubt.."_

A surreal feeling of peace consumed him.

"You sing exquisitely." He rumbled to Leia.

The princess nearly dropped the eyeliner from her hand. She looked in the mirror's reflection and watched herself turn a bright shade of red.

"I-I didn't know I had sang along." She answered back, shyly.

Vader smiled in amusement.

"Did you take lessons?"

"Uh..Yes. Since I was two." She answered, returning to applying her eyeliner, cheeks still a shade of red from embarrassment.

"Same age I was when started taking lessons to learned to play the piano and the dashna. It's an ancient Alderaan tradition. Princesses learning to play musical instruments."

She looked at both eyes in the mirror.

 _Done._

After taking the pink and white duo eyeshadow container in her hands she opened it and took out the brush for the eyeshadows clipped inside.

"Hm. Have you ever considered a career at singing?" He asked as she began to masterfully apply the makeup to her lids.

Leia laughed lightheartedly.

"Of course. But I put the cause of the alliance ahead of such dreams."

 _Yes, of course._ Thought Vader.

"I see. What other talents do you have that I don't I know about?" A hint of a smile in his voice.

She laughed.

"That's all I can think of right now."

"Any hobbies?"

 _Now, all finished with that_. Leia happily thought as she checked her colored eyelids in her reflection.

She grabbed the pink lip liner and started it to administer it to her lips.

"On Alderaan as a teenager I liked waking up at the crack of dawn and lay outside on my back in my hammock. I would read a good fictional story while I'd drink tea with honey and lemon slices in it and a couple spoon fulls of sugar. I miss it. Haven't done it in years. Or reading for that matter."

Vader could feel through the Force sadness oozing from her over the fact.

"Who are some of your favorite authors?"

Leia took a few seconds to consider.

"Lincoin R. Firefall...Audrey Antaa. Tawa Green.."

Vader smirked behind his mask.

"Interesting. You listed some of my all time favorites. Very intellectual writers. You appear to like fantasy and adventure."

Leia giggled and looked over at him briefly.

"Yeah. I like stepping out of my own problems and into others...you read, father?"

She sounded surprised at the fact.

He grinned.

"Yes, but I read much more in my spare time when I was younger. I don't read quite as often as I did then. Haven't the time. But I still like to my lay eyes from time to time on Lincoin Firefall's works."

"He's great at creating different worlds isn't he?" She grinned.

"Quite."

Leia studied her reflection carefully. She had finished putting on her make up, having just got done putting on a pink shade of lipstick and some blush that closely resembled her natural blushing tone.

"All finished?"

Leia turned to Vader.

"Yes. Ready to leave."

.

.

The parent and child had departed from the room and made their way slowly to one of the docking bays to take a shuttle to the Death star where Vader sensed Solo was anxiously waiting for her. The Sith had been mindful of Leia's small legs and had taken small strides as he walked, considering her and her fainting spell yesterday and thus he moved slower than usual. For her well-being.

The two remained silent, deep in their thoughts as they carried on walking and even as they entered the private shuttle. When Leia strapped herself in her seat she noticed strangely that she no longer had any fear that something bad was going to happen to her as she did her last shuttle ride.

 _I wonder if that's the Force's doing or if it's because father explained to me what had happened to me?_

When they had landed in the Death Star and exited the shuttle Vader looked down at his small child.

"Stay close to me." He ordered softly.

Leia obeyed, staying tightly beside him as he walked and lead her along.

.

.

After some time later the twain reached and entered a nearly empty corridor. At the end of the corridor were tall see-through glass doors being guarded by two armed Stormtroopers facing the inside of the room they were guarding.

Vader reached down to his belt and grabbed the recording device clipped on to it.

He switched it on and set it to recording. He handed it over to Leia.

"Put this on the collar of what you are wearing."

Leia obeyed and clipped it on.

"You two will have an hour of time together. I'll have breakfast sent for you both."

Leia nodded.

"Thank you.." She breathed gratefully.

 _You're welcome, young one._

He replied in her mind. He walked her to the door where the stormtroopers stood.

* * *

The old saying of 'having butterflies in your stomach' Han had heard his entire life he had never really understood.

Until now.

But instead of having butterflies for him it was large akazat bears roaring in his gut and trying to claw their way out of him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth nervously in the large spacious white room. One wall back to the other over and over again for the last what felt like hours.

The room was large enough to fit the Millennium falcon inside of it ten times over and there was a large white table set in the empty room with two chairs, but with the way his nerves were he knew there was no way he could stand to sit down.

Han rubbed his eyes. They inched horrendously since the empire's droids put those droplets in them, but they had sped up his sight's recovery. He could see clearly now. One of the few things he had to be grateful for in life with the way his was going.

His heart and mind was set on his Princess.

How would she look? Did Vader torture her again?

Would she look healthy or be skin and bones? His poor sweet Leia had to endure in a short time period one after the other both Jabba and then Vader.

He shuddered.

 _Ugh, Leia. Sweetheart, I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry you're caught in this mess._

 _I'm sorry you were made Jabba's slave and dressed in some skimpy outfit like Lando told me._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped all this. I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you the way you deserve to be protected._

 _I'm sorry tha-_

"Han.."

His hand fell from his hair and he became still where he stood.

"Leia!" He cried out before his eyes had met hers.

When he saw her the world melted away and there was no one else in existance except them both. She was more beautiful than he had remembered. The light illuminating the room above shined down on her, making her look like she was glowing.

He ran to her as fast as his feet could move and once he reached her he hugged her tightly and drank in and savored the fact of her being in his arms again.

 _Leia!_

He had his sweet Leia back. He smothered the top of her hair with kisses, tears blurring his vision.

 _Tears!_ _I'm crying!_ He thought astonished. He couldn't remember the last he had cried. Had he been thirteen or fifteen?

"Leia.." He released a sob into her hair.

His Leia smelled as pretty as she was. Like roses.

He pulled away from her, but only doing so to be able to look at her face. His tear filled twinkling eyes became filled with horror and sadness.

His hands gently cupped her small face and tilted it up towards himself.

His thumbs delicately traced the purple bruises underneath her eyes while he studied the broken blood vessels in those gorgeous chocolate depths of hers. Examining her further he caught sight of her disturbing bruised throat.

"Leia, honey. What happened to you?! Did Vader do this to you?!" His heart breaking at the shape she was in.

"Han-"

"Let me spend five minutes with the guy! The guy's a giant! What is he? Six eight? and he gets his kicks hurting small defenseless women? Give me five minutes with the guy! Five minutes and I'll-"

"HAN!"

Han ceased from speaking and realized he had been talking so quickly and so much without letting his beloved speak. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

Leia smiled at him.

"Vader didn't do this. "

"He ..didn't?"

"No, he didn't. And I'll tell you everything that happened to me, but first why don't you shut up and kiss me already?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Han's lips.

 _That's my Leia._

He lowered his head and deeply kissed her. The world was spinning for them both and time had stopped existing. It felt like forever had past until they at last had pulled apart.

"I love you." He whispered, staring deeply into her eyes.

Leia wrinkled her nose at him, playfully.

" _I know._ " She answered back using his own words against him, playfully mocking.

Han chuckled softly at that and grinned.

She smiled at him.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Her eyes couldn't depart from his hazel ones as if they were magnetized to his. She was under his spell and completely head over heels in love with her Love. She raked her fingers through his brown hair, in awe of him.

Han's gaze quickly glanced up after some time had past and his brows furrowed and eyes turned cold at what he was looking at.

Something or someone was obviously bothering him.

"What is it?" Leia asked innocently as she was still in a trance at him.

The Corellian gave a huff.

"Is it just me or do you have a feeling like ol' tall dark and breathy over there is giving me the stink eye?"

Breaking the hypnotic state she had been in with his words as she gathered who it was he had meant, Leia mortified felt her face burn hotter than it ever had burned before in her entire life.

She had forgotten her father had been standing there outside the doors!

Surely she must be as red as a tomato. The Princess buried her face into Han's chest, hiding it before building up enough courage to look behind herself.

The view of her father's cape flying in mid air as he turned a corner into a corridor was all that she had got to see of him before he disappeared from sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Rain was pouring when Luke Skywalker stepped out of the shuttle and unto the soil of the planet Dagobah. Mud had smashed underneath his feet once he did and he sunk into the sludge at least an inch.

Many droplets of the downpour now covered his face and ran down it, falling off, some dripping from large streams off of his chin and some his nose.

His blue eyes stayed focus on the hut of his Master. A golden glow of a fire inside the small home shined outside of one of it's windows.

Smoke was rising from the hut's chimney.

Luke licked his lips, tasting the rain that covered it. Everything around him and even underneath him was such a stark opposite from the desert planet that he was raised on and that he had departed from yesterday.

During the journey to the swamp planet he was on now the temptation towards anger and hatred directed at the wise old Jedi and towards Ben had been strong from the dark side of the Force, ever since his mother had finished speaking to him back on Tatooine.

But he held firm, holding on to the belief and hope of a good explanation from his Master.

When he had landed the shuttle he felt that what his beautiful mother had spoken to him had indeed been true.

 _"He's not well."_ She had frowned.

The feeling of Master Yoda's deteriorated health could now be felt by Luke. There was also a strong feeling of gloom, gloom that he sensed that hanged over the surrounding atmosphere. He felt it was coming from the small green Jedi.

His Master was deeply disturbed, sensing that now chased away from Luke any temptations of rage and hatred and other negative feelings from him to at a brink of non-existence.

Luke turned around and opened the compartment of the shuttle he had rode on from it's side. He grabbed and took out from the compartment the well filled bags he had brought with him. He closed the compartment, locked it and then looked up at the green and silver astromech droid who's head was sticking out of the spacecraft.

"Wait here, R4-B1." Luke ordered. "You did great! And we managed not to land on any snakes!"

Luke grinned at the droid and the droid answered back with cheerful chirps and long bloop noises, his head moving happily from side to side as he vocalized.

* * *

Luke knocked twice on the elderly jedi's door and the unlocked door swung open partially, due to the strength of his knocking.

"Enter, young Skywalker."

Luke's brows raised and his eyes in suprise grew big.

 _He's been expecting me. Must of sensed my arrival._

Luke slowly opened the door fully, it creaking as he did and then he entered the home. The abode looked nearly exactly the same as the last time he had been there. It felt so long ago. As if decades had past.

A time when he felt he had been more innocent, more juvenile. The confrontation with Darth Vader and the end of it Luke felt had pushed him mentally more fully into adulthood.

There was a fire roaring in the fireplace as per usual. Luke knew Yoda liked to keep endlessly a fire going in the tiny home, but there was something that differed about the fireplace.

Usually his teacher almost always had a small pot of food boiling over a nice blazing flame and instead of seeing that he noticed strongly that the pot was gone.

Yoda smiled, seeing where his student was looking and reckoning what the young man was thinking.

"Brought food for me. A meal also, I felt. Thus I did no cooking."

Luke, startled from his thoughts bumped his head up on the short ceiling. He had forgot about the presence of Yoda in the home and forgot to look for him.

Yoda laughed.

"A Jedi _must_ always be aware of their surroundings!" He lightheartedly admonished firmly, thumping down his staff as he had spoke each word for emphasis.

"Erm..Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Master." Luke said wincing and chagrined as he rubbed the part of his head he had bumped.

Luke felt himself blushing and he stared down at a part of the dwelling's floor.

There was an awkward silence on Luke's side as both were quite for several moments. During the time in his embarrassment Luke marvelled at how at home he felt in the hut.

From the time he had seen the smoking corpses of his aunt and uncle he had felt he no longer had a physical home anymore. His home later on came to be with his friends and with the others part of the rebellion.

But being back in Yoda's hut made him feel like he was ten again and had just marched back into home exhausted and sweaty after playing with Biggs. He felt as if he could just lay himself down on his Master's floor and grab himself a pillow and rest his head on it. Like he had a place again he could relax.

A place where he was welcome and loved again.

A place where he could just be himself and not be expected to be Luke Skywalker the courageous hero of the Rebellion.

"Something to eat you brought me?" Yoda politely asked, breaking the silence between them both.

"Oh! Yeah!"

Slowly a smile slid on Luke's face as he put his hand in one of the the bags he was holding.

"It _was_ supposed to be a surprise."

He pulled out a silver container that held hot kuretawiq soup. It was a tomato based soup with many different vegetables and lentils and potatoes. It's meat was made out Creealwa. An animal closely similar to a Bantha.

"I brought some raspberry tea and other drinks. I know you don't need any water with all the rain on this planet.." Luke muttered as he placed many different boxes of soup such as chicken noodle, Pumpkin soup and split pea with ham on the floor.

He had brought fruit and candy also. Luke pulled out from one of the bags he was holding a clear plastic bag with five apples and two plumbs and many more different types of fruit inside of it.

Afterwards he placed two plastic covered large loaves of bread and a container of butter and a large plastic bag filled with different kinds of candy on the ground next to all the items he had previously left on the floor.

Yoda's large eyes were lit up. Seriousness and his distress still stayed in his eyes, but a bit of joy Luke could see shining in those big amber eyes of his.

"Many thanks, my Padawan." Yoda said in gratitude, smiling.

Luke gave his master a bow.

"You're welcome, Master. Uh, you can feel free to eat now if you like?"

"Yes yes. Very well."

Luke sorely wanted to talk about all that had happened, all that he had learned since his departure to Cloud City. He wanted to ask all the questions that were in his heart, but he felt the frail Jedi was famished and that he was weak.

He decided he would ask Yoda after he had eaten.

After taking a step to reach for a spoon to devour his soup a coughing fit took a hold of Yoda.

Compassion fell upon Luke.

"Master Yoda, please. Allow me to serve you. You sit down and rest."

After the coughing fit had finally ceased the green Jedi gave Luke a grateful look and a nod in acceptance at the offer.

.

.

"Many years has it been since I have eaten this well." Yoda remarked half to himself and to Luke.

He took a bite out of the buttered covered slice of bread. The delicious various flavors of his meal delighted his taste buds. He took a sip of the raspberry tea Luke had poured in a cup for him.

Luke sat quietly enjoying the warmth coming from the crackling fire. His forearm rested on his bent knee. He sat there remembering his encounter with his mother and some of what she had said.

 _"Luke go back to Dagoboah and see Master Yoda there. You must go there.. and please_ _bring him something for him to eat. Bring food to him Luke, sweet drinks and treats. He is not well..."_

Luke hadn't known that of recent it had been most difficult for the jedi master to cook anything in his sickly condition. His bones felt more sore than usual.

Yoda slurped the tomato broth off his spoon hungrily.

"Master Yoda, what's wrong with you?...I brought medicine with me..is it something that can be treated?"

Yoda closed his eyes and drew in a breath and exhaled.

"No. Not treatable it is. Sick I am and dead I soon will be. Soon will I rest, yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have."

"Master Yoda you can't die."

Yoda drew away the spoon full of soup from his mouth and erupted with a short burst of laughter.

"Ah, strong am I with the Force, but not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon, night must fall. That is the way of things. The way of the Force."

Luke swallowed and frowned.

The Force he could feel was confirming the words of his Master strongly inside him.

He could sense Yoda would be leaving soon.

A thought sprang to Luke's mind without his volition.

 _Everyone I love keeps being taken out from my life. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Ben, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando and the droids. Now Master Yoda too will be out of my life._

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is."

Yoda's words encompassed Luke's heart with peace from the Force.

He had forgot to shield his mind. After all, it wasn't a common occurrence for him to be around another Force user.

"Forgive me, Master." Luke apologized.

Yoda shook his head.

"Thoughts we get, some of the light side of the Force, some from the dark.."

Yoda reached out and lightly squeezed Luke's nose.

"And some from our crude matter." Yoda warmly teased and then released Luke's nose.

Luke chuckled.

"It's our agreement to which thoughts we receive that matters. Not the fleeting passing thoughts that appear in our mind."

Luke beamed at his Master's comforting teaching of what he had already taught him. It was nice to hear it again. Luke looked at Yoda's face, seriously taking him in. Sadness shown in Luke's eyes.

"That face you make... look I so old to young eyes?"

 **"** No. Of course not." Luke quickly lied without thought.

"I do. Yes, I do. Sick have I become, old and weak... When nine hundred years old _you_ reach, look as good _you_ will not, hmm?"

Yoda took another bite of his slice of butter smeared bread.

"Long life have I lived...Well are your friends I sense. This I know you feel too, Skywalker. Be with them you would be if you felt otherwise. Not harmed are they.. Do not lose hope for them."

.

.

When Yoda had finished eating his meal and a piece of candy for dessert, Luke washed the Jedi's bowl and spoon for him as Yoda sipped occasionally from his cup filled with the raspberry tea.

"In custody of the Empire your friends are." Yoda said as Luke put away the washed bowl and spoon in their proper places in the tiny home.

Luke momentarily chewed on his lip and then looked over at his Master.

"Master Yoda, is Leia my sister?"

At the unanticipated question Yoda blanched and his eyes widened.

"W-who told you this?!"

"Master Yoda..please answer me." Luke desperately pleaded.

The Jedi Master became silent.

"Your sister...she is."

At the confession Luke slumped over a bit in shock.

 _It's true what she said..that **was** my mother.. **My mother**. That really was her..._

Leia had obviously taken after their beautiful mother in appearance. So that must mean there was a high chance he had taken after their..father. Whoever their father was.

"And... Darth Vader..is our.. father?"

Yoda shut his eyes, reluctant to answer.

".. He is."

 _Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father._

 _He told me enough! He told me **you** killed him!_

 _No. **I** am your father._

 _No! No!_ _That's not true! That's impossible!_

 _Search your feelings, you **know** it to be true!_

 _Nooo! Noo!_

And indeed he had known the second he had searched his feelings that were so strong on the matter and thus he had believed Vader's words. Albeit not fully, he still had his doubts.

Though despite his doubts sometimes he would catching himself referring to Vader as his father in his thoughts or even speaking his belief out loud as he had done after the last time he had communicated with Leia.

Hearing Yoda's confessions of his relation to both Vader and Leia dissolved away any doubts of their blood relation they all three held closely together.

"..T..tell you, did he?"

"Vader told me he was my father. He didn't say a word about Leia being my sister."

"That is because he at the time hadn't known." Spoke loudly and unexpectedly a familiar third voice in the hut.

Both Luke and Yoda turned their heads in the direction of the voice, towards the feeling of the presence of the dead Jedi as he slowly appeared before them both.

"Ben!" Luke cried out.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's the matter?" Han being troubled asked Leia as she was finding sanctuary for her blushing face against his chest as he held her.

Leia looked up at Han, face still red but the color slowly now fading.

Her stomach churned and guilt struck her. Her gaze went to the floor. She had _the_ important confession to make to Han, but when she had seen him again she had forgotten all about it. It had rushed passed her. The sight of him brought herself back again to the time when she had unfroze him, after they had kissed.

 _I shouldn't have made him kiss me. It's like I deceived him.._ She chastised herself.

 _Thanks for that kiss, Honey. Oh yeah and by the way I happen to be Vader's daughter. Yup. **The** Darth Vader. Now how about planting another one on me?_

She thought to herself sarcastically in sorrow.

"Han..Han, I..I need to tell you something." Her voice thick with grief and worry. Her eyes had flicked back and forth from the floor to his gaze as she spoke.

Han gave her a look of concern. Why was making Leia, his brave and strong Leia acting like this?

Whatever it was It had to be pretty serious for her to behave in such a way.

His heart sank.

"Leia, What is it? Did something happen? Sweetie, are you sick?.." He fearfully asked, afraid to hear her answer.

"No! No! I'm fine." She answered shaking her head reassuringly at him.

Relief flooded Han's face.

"Well, I'm not perfectly fine. I mean I'm taking medication thanks to my stay with Jabba, but that's not what I mean or what I need to tell you."

"Okay, Honey. I get it. Then what is it? What's the matter?"

Leia felt her legs start to shake a bit underneath herself and her heart began to thump wildly in her chest and hearing. The room now felt too warm for her and she wiped away at the sweat forming on her brow.

Worry reappeared and kicked in overdrive for Han. Her trembling in his arms didnt go unnoticed by him.

"Sweetheart, whatever it is you can tell me." He sweetly offered, pleading. Softly he pet her head.

The room began to spin for the Princess.

"Leia..?" His hand lightly stroked her hair, running down some of her plait.

 _"If Captain Solo wants nothing to do with you **he** is unworthy of **you**."_

At the memory of her father's words that had sprang into her mind something inside of her changed.

 _Why am I acting like this? Why am I being so fearful?_

 _I'm not being the woman my parents raised me to be._

 _She_ wasn't a villain and _she_ wasn't a ruthless killer. She hadn't committed the crimes her father had. If Han couldn't see that she wasn't a monster then that was _his_ problem. _He_ would be the one at fault not her and if he wanted nothing to do with her because of who had fathered her...then..then.. that _would_ **hurt**.

For many nights she would probably weep and for many times also when she was alone she'd probably cry ..but her world would not end. She would still have her family; her father and brother.

Leia forced herself to look up into his endearing but concerned eyes. It was then when she did that her heart revealed something to her that she wanted something from Han. Something that she had never desired or considered before about any other man: marriage. She wanted to marry him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Have children and grow old together..

Her heart painfully twisted at the revelation.

 _..He deserves to know the truth and I can't keep him caged as if a bird.. if he wants to leave me when he finds out, after he learns of my relation to to my father... If he wants to end things between us then I have to..to let him go._

An unsummoned image of Luke and Vader flashed in Leia's mind as grief over took her heart.

The image brought forth comfort and ease with it and caused strength to return to Leia's eyes.

A smile went to Han's face at the sight of it.

Her eyes were filled again with the same fiery spunk that usually filled them when they were facing danger or in the same room as an enemy and also during something minor such as when they were having their lovers quarrels. It was a sight to behold that always made his heart swoon.

"Han, I found out yesterday that Lord Vader is my father."

There she had said it. Although albeit alot more plainly than she had imagined telling him, but she _had_ said it.

Good.

Leia's eyes stayed glued to Han warily.

A stunned expression seized Han's face. It took some time for him to fathom and digest the words she had just spoken. He had to make sure his ears were still working right.

"Sweetheart, did you just say _Vader_ is your _father_?" His words barely a whisper.

Leia gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes."

Han's brows shot up.

"...Are you sure?" He slowly asked.

"Positive. I found out before he freed me from being Jabba's slave. He told Jabba that I was his daughter and after that he killed the pig. Afterwards he told me personally himself that it was true.. that he really is my father. We didn't have a blood test done to be sure, but I know it in my heart Han that it's true... And I've had quite a few.. _experiences_ that confirmed it for me to say the least."

Leia watched her beloved's face. The confusion and doubt of what he had heard left his face, replaced with something unreadable to her. Leia frowned at the sight.

"Han, if you..want nothing to do with me now.." Leia began and cleared her voice.

Han's forehead wrinkled.

 _What does she mean by that?_

Sadness had taken a hold of Han at the revealing of Vader being her father. Sadness for _her._ His poor princess had experienced enough heartache and loss that often he'd wonder in bewilderment how she could keep her sanity. Now Leia had this mess of Vader of all people being her _father_ to add unto the list of the piles of sufferings she had to experience in her brief life.

"I mean If you just..want to be friends now..or-"

"Just friends?.. Leia, what are you talking about?" Han demanded in dismay.

"I-I mean if you don't want to be with me anymore..I-I understand."

Her words hit Han harder than any blast the millennium falcon had ever received. Now he understood why she had been behaving so troubled. Now he knew.

"Leia, did you think..You thought I'd _leave_ you because Vader's your father?!" Han asked in misery and outrage.

Leia became still as a statue, her large eyes holding immense pain.

"You..mean..you won't?"

Han's jaw dropped and his heart shattered at the question.

 _Doesn't she know? How can't she see?_

Didn't this extraordinary and beautiful and bold intelligent woman understand?.. Didn't she see how under her spell she had him? How she had his heart?

The captain swiftly and gently gathered Leia's small face into his hands and laid his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes tentatively with all his love for her in his eyes.

"Honey, listen to me.. I dont think you understand just how crazy I am about ya; I wouldn't leave you if the Emperor himself had sired you, your highness."

Leia involuntary began to shake again, this time being from relief and joy at his words and from those intense hazel orbs of his that radiated powerfully his love for her. Happy tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Han affectionatly and reverently wiped away her tears.

"Leia, I love _you_. Get that through your beautiful head of yours. _I_. _love_. **_you_**!" Han earnestly uttered. "And I ain't going anywhere. You're stuck with me princess."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Hello and thank you to those who reviewed/ followed/favorited. :-)

I know it's a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Rage was burning strongly in the Sith as he moved quickly along the corridors as fast as his long artificial legs would allow him to go without using the force.

 _Not good enough._

 _Not good enough for her._

His heart furiously screamed loudly and repeated like a mantra.

In his anger as he stormed past Imperial droids Vader managed to destroy quite a few unintentionally so, the dark side of the Force crushing them due to the amount of sheer anger boiling inside of him.

The destruction of the droids had managed to appease some of his anger, but barely a sliver.

Seeing the man " ** _Han Solo"_** engaging passionately with his daughter like _that_..a protective anger had overtaken him...A primordial parental instinct had possessed him and he wanted nothing more than to keep his daughter safe from the clutches of every man in all the galaxies who would have such romantic interests in her.

* * *

As the many repetitions of " _I'm sorry."_ poured out of Leia's lips as she clang to Han, her hands clutching unto his shirt as he held her, he lead them both gently and slowly over to the table and chairs sitting in the vast room, all while answering her apologies with the frequent kind sayings of;

 _"I love you."_

 _"It's okay."_

 _"Shhh..I understand."_

Both of them sat down together after Han had pulled out the two chairs pushed underneath the white table and set them together side by side pressed firmly together. There were no armrests on the chairs, allowing Han to hold the princess closely to himself as they sat.

"Han, you're..so.. _good_. I don't think you realize just how amazing you are." The princess gushed as he rubbed her back in small circular motions in attempt to soothe her as his scarred chin rested on her head. She laid her head down against his chest.

The sound of his beating heart thumped loudly in her ear. The weight of a million tons had left her, a weight she hadn't known she had been carrying with her about Han and their relationship. She felt light. Lighter than a feather. Lighter than air, even.

An uncontrollable smile spread across her face as she wiped away the tears off of her cheeks that had fallen earlier from her eyes. She breathed in his familiar scent and discovered it being far better than she had remembered it being.

 _Thump thump._

The sound of his heart beat continued to beat pleasantly away in her ear.

A smile went to Han's face at her words, removing the look of worry and concern on it, although both feelings he still held for the princess. The stress of worrying that he'd leave her when he had gained the knowledge of Vader being her father... definitely heavy burdens she had been carrying.

It hurt him that she had thought that, that he would leave her, but he absolutely understood _why_ she would think that. Having Vader as your father wasn't a pretty resume that's for sure, but he knew she wasn't her father or the crimes he had committed. She was actually the definition of opposite from the fiend in his eyes, in fact.

"Well, well. What happened to me being a scruffy nerf herder?" Han playfully teased with his trademark cocky smirk, his fingers carefully playing with the plait of her braid as he did. There was something different about her hair that he hadn't been quite able to put a finger on it just what exactly it was until now: Curls. She had _curls_. Dark little strands of beautiful brown curls were clinging to her face.

 _Incredible._ He thought in awe at the sight.

She was more spectacular looking than any of the many planets he had seen.

Leia smiled.

"I was wrong. Absolutely and positively wrong. And so were you."

With that said Han blinked and his brows raised.

" _I_ was wrong? Wrong about what?"

"You told me you were "nice men." Han you're better than nice. You're _spectacular_. A woman could only dream for a man like you and never find one in all the galaxies."

Han's heart missed a beat in Leia's hearing at her appraisal and he blushed, left bashful and flattered by her sincere words. His tongue became unexpectedly dry and heavy and also foreign feeling in his mouth as he opened it wanting to speak, to return words of compliment and admiration for her.

"Pardon us." A voice spoke.

Startled, the couple pulled apart from one another and looked in the direction of the robotic voice.

Two white droids stood by closely, holding on to a trolley packed with breakfast food. Simultaneously at the sight of the food the smell of bacon swept underneath both Han and Leia's noses.

Han's stomach loudly growled and then bubbled in response to what his eyes were seeing, making Leia giggle and making the red already on his face deeper and darker shade of red.

"Thanks. Mind leaving us now so we can have some privacy?" Leia politely asked the droids once she had recovered from her giggling.

The two droids nodded and began to depart. Once the droids left the huge room Han looked over at Leia in a serious yet caring manner. His hand went up and cupped her face, and the pad of his thumb gently stroked her cheek in such a tender way that made her feel like he treasured her more than all the stars in the galaxies. When she looked into his eyes, deep with his love once again for her, she had an unatural sense of _knowing_ that he did.

She shivered at the revelation.

"Leia, look.. if you don't want to talk about it it's fine, then we won't...I understand completely why you wouldn't..But, if you want..do you mind filling me in on what happened with you since Vader freed you from Jabba?"

* * *

While Leia recounted the long tale that had transpired in such a brief amount of time, waves of different emotions washed over Han as he listened to the princess's recounting.

Leia had seen Vader in dreams from the _Force_...before he was Vader?!

Wait, there was a time when he wasn't the black clad terror of the galaxies?

Han figured to himself he would've been less surprised to find out the guy had been birthed from his mother's womb dressed in his black getup and breathing in and out with his usual loud mechanical breaths; in fact as humorous as it was the corellian realized he had partially subconsciously always believed it to be so.

But now here Leia sat in his embrace next to him, telling him quite the opposite: that Vader was once the noble Jedi knight _Anakin Skywalker_ , her _and_ Luke's father!

 _The **Anakin Skywalker**_ ; The same guy Luke had always proudly boasted about!

Han felt like someone had just knocked his feet out from underneath him.

Once the princess was finished speaking only then Han spoke.

"So..you said Vader became evil...to save you and Luke.. and the mother of you two? Vader's wife before you were both born?"

Leia nodded.

Trying to wrap his mind around it, Han blinked rapidly as he tried to process and fathom the information.

"There's good in him."

Her words spoke into the chaos in his mind.

Han quickly looked into her eyes after hearing her words.

Leia watched him expectantly, trying to decipher the expression on his face.

Han swallowed and then proceeded to quietly speak.

"Well, If..If you had told me that after you had unfrozen me, I would of thought you might of seriously bumped your head on something.." He murmured, lightly joking.

Leia grinned uncontrollably at his jesting.

"But..knowing what I know now..what you told me about the guy..and If..he helped bring _you_ into the world _and_ Luke..you're probably right. There must be some good in him. No way someone pure evil could produce you two."

Leia's eyes crinkled as her grin deepened.

* * *

A spoon smeared thickly a dark glob of grape jelly over the top of a pile of pancakes. Afterwards, a dollop of butter was placed on the tall stack of syrup drenched jelly covered pancakes. Han watched memorized as Leia started to sprinkle the pancakes with a bit of powdered sugar, using her thumb and index finger to do so.

The couple had both resolved to continue talking as they ate as time was ticking away rather quickly for them both. Han had just finished relaying what had happened with him, Chewbacca, Lando and the droids since being in the empire's custody.

All had gone as her father had mentioned, they had been treated medically and left in a guarded place and were well treated. Although, Han admitted to scarcely eating what had been given to him besides a few nibbles on some food here and there, without the knowledge of the men keeping guard of his lack of fulfilling eating. All remains of his food had been discreetly given to Chewy.

And Leia had found out she had been correct about him not getting any sleep either.

Thus, with her encouragement they both sat down to eat more so for his sake, her also adamantly begging him to get some sleep later on.

"I never seen anyone do that before." Han said, wide eyed and with great interest regarding the stack of scrumptious looking pancakes on her plate.

"And not exactly what I pictured royal etiquette either, Your Highness."

Leia laughed, making Han smirk at the sight of her laughing and sound of it.

"My father Bail taught me this when my mother wasn't around. Would you like half?" She asked, through laughter.

Han's brows raised.

"You sure?" He asked, saliva pooling in his mouth at the offer.

"Yeah. Leaves room for me to eat some of this fruit on the trolley and not fill up on pancakes."

"Boy, thanks." Han sincerely replied in childlike awe, lifting an empty plate out for her to fill.

Leia swiftly and carefully cut in half her pancakes and placed one half on Han's plate, who quickly began to dig in after.

"I want you to eat up. You need to.I read up about victims of carbonite freezing long before unfreezing you: after melting they need to eat plenty, helps work with the medicine that's typically given to them."

"As you wish, your majesty." Han replied playfully with a mouthfull of pancakes, winking an eye at her. He grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon from off the trolley and placed it on his plate "Don't have to tell me twice."

He grabbed another piece of bacon and placed it on Leia's plate.

"Thank you." She replied to him softly and sweetly at the bacon given to her. She began to peel away at an orange in her hands.

Not too long after she had given him thanks, a sad silence formed between the two as they chewed silently away at their breakfast. A mutual understanding could be felt between them both; both knowing that soon their time together would be over and they would be once again apart..


	11. Chapter 11

Once they had finished eating, their seats were now pressed together again and they held one another silently, cherishing every second that ticked away that they had together.

"And what if I might ask is _this_ , Your majesty?" Han asked, eyes twinkling, breaking the silence.

The sound of his delightful voice shattering the silence had slightly startled her.

Han placed a long loose curly strand of her hair before her eyes and Leia smiled bashfully at him.

"Oh, that? I'm guessing my father hadn't thought it necessary to have straightening shampoo put in the shower when he was having it prepared for Luke."

"Straightening shampoo?.. So .. your hair is naturally curly?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" He scoffed. "No. I _Love_ it. It suits you. You should keep it curly more often. It must look amazing when it's loose."

Leia beamed in response to his words and her face burned a shade of pink which it didn't go unnoticed by Han.

"Ha! See that? Made you blush! That's revenge for making me all red earlier, _Princess_!" Han playfully teased as he began to tickle abruptly underneath her armpits.

Leia went into an uncontrollable laughing fit at his tickling and the Corellian couldn't help but to laugh along with her.

"Han, stop! St-pffff! Hahaha!"

Han grinned and tickled her a bit more before finally stopping his tickling attack.

A few chuckles escaped Leia's lips as she sat up right in her chair again. She strived to recover to breathe normal again after having been bombarded with his tickling.

"I was afraid that If you didn't stop soon," Leia said with a sigh after gasping for breath. "That my breakfast was going to make a not so pretty reappearance."

Han snickered, his hazel eyes taking her in: Joy radiated from her face along with a healthy glow emanating from it as she was still trying to catch her breath from all that laughter.

She looked so care free, so delicate.

He was considering this when out of the blue an image of the Emperor's face flashed into his mind along with the sound of the Emperor's crackling laughter, making Han's stomach twist and the smile and happiness on his face to quickly die off.

Leia's brows came together in worry at the sight.

"Han, what is it?" She asked, filled with concern.

After seeing that image of the Emperor's face and hearing his laughter, Leia had become suddenly smaller than she already was and so fragile in his sight. So pure and innocent. He knew she was a strong woman, but still..He wanted nothing more than to protect her, even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

"I..You're walking in dangerous territory, Leia. Surrounded by the Emperor's men and..you might even have an encounter with the.. _guy_..if he could even be called that.. _soon_... And I'm..afraid for you." He admitted quietly both to himself and to her.

"Han.." She didn't know what to say. The worry on his face left her at a loss for words. She knew nothing she would say could manage to bring him at ease.

"Leia, I want to protect you, but I can't. Promise me..Promise me, Sweetheart you'll keep yourself safe as much as you can, please? At least for my sake, Hon. I don't think I could go on without you. I'd only do it for Chewie's sake if I did."

Leia stared into Han's eyes, reading the panic and fear in them, deepening the despair she had for his strong worry for her. She didn't want him to be so unbearably troubled for her, but she understood. She would feel the same sort of feelings for him too if the table's were turned and she were in his shoes. She knew she'd want the same sort of promise from him also.

"Han, I promise. As much as I'm able to, I promise I'll keep as safe as I possibly can." She affectionately solemnly vowed to her Love.

Han breathed out a sigh of relief and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Leia...You said Vader is going to train you to use the Force to be able to block the Emperor from reading your mind, right?"

A look of curiosity striked the princess.

 _Where is he going with this?_

"Yes, that's right." She nodded.

"Leia, I can't believe I'm gonna say this.." Han said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"What?"

"Leia, please.. Allow Vader..Y _our father_ to teach you all that he can offer you about the Force to keep you safe, just of course not dark sided hullabaloo, please." Han begged.

Leia couldn't help but be surprised at the desperation in his voice as he was pleading with her.

"Alright. Alright. I will, Han."

A loud tapping was then heard in the couple's hearing once Leia had finished speaking. The two both looked in the direction of the noise and saw that the dark Lord, Vader himself was standing behind the glass doors.

Time was up.

 _Has it really been an hour already?_ Leia wondered sadly to herself.

The pair gave each other a sad look that said it all, that spoke of their heartache. They both stood up, frowning.

"I can't believe it's been an hour." Leia admitted mournfully to Han.

Han forced a smile, an attempt to soothe her sadness as mean while his heart felt like it was being repeatedly stomped on. Reaching out, he pulled her into a warm hug which Leia gladly returned back.

Both of their eyes they held closed, drinking the moment in, savoring the feeling of holding one another.

After some time had past they finally pulled apart, ending their hug, but still holding one another.

"I'll ask my father to allow me to see you again _and_ the others as soon as possible, Han. I promise." Leia whispered in anguish, voice breaking from her misery. A lump in her throat had appeared to which she swallowed forcefully down and the tears that she felt wanting to leak out she held back strongly from forming and falling with all the strength she could muster up, worrying that had she allowed them to form and spill she would bring more pain upon Han.

"Leia, look at me." Han suddenly pleaded.

She obeyed and looked up, looking at him expectantly.

"I love you." Han murmured, a sad smile on his face.

"And I love you." She replied affectionately, smiling sadly also.

Softly he kissed her then, wanting it to be deeper as their last kiss had been, but he was now well aware after putting all the pieces of the puzzle together that their last kiss in front of her father had brought her some logical embarrassment.

Although their kiss was brief and not as passionate as before, it had still left them both breathless and entirely enamoured for one another once they pulled apart.

They gave each other a final look, a look mixed with sorrow, love, and appreciation for one another before Leia made herself agonizingly turn around, forcing herself to break their gaze of one one another, away from the one who she loved so dearly.

Leia made her way quickly to the glass doors, nearly running. She needed to get out quickly, away from Han or her heart was going to combust from the hurt she was feeling.

Dazed by sadness she opened the doors, rushing past them much too quickly and tripped. Instinctively her eyes clenched shut and she positioned her hands to soften the blow of her fall that she expected to feel once she hit the floor, but the anticipating pain of slamming to the ground never came.

Leia opened her eyes, bewildered and confused by the absence of pain, that is until she seen that two black clad arms were firmly holding her.

 _Are you alright?_ The rich mechanical voice of her father spoke into her mind. His tone was soft and warm like a comforting cup of a hot drink. The presence of his voice felt like healing balm to her hurting soul. He had sounded undeniably compassionate towards her.

Biting her lip, Leia figured then that as how he had read her thoughts earlier without minding to, surely he must now at least be feeling her pain, with the intense torturous emotions she was feeling.

Gently Vader set her back properly on her two feet.

Well aware of the eyes of the two stormtroopers on them next to the doors, Leia gave a swift nod in answer to his question.

Vader, now feeling her unease of the two stormtroopers watching them was reminded of their existence having forgotten them when he had been concerned with stopping her fall.

 _Ah. I see._ He spoke into her mind regarding the two.

Vader made his body stiffen and stood straighter, revealing just how tremendous his height was. He gathered the presence of the dark side of the Force and covered it over his body, draining any warmth in the near by radius and leaving him with a strong petrifying presence that could be felt by anyone near by.

Their response to the Sith's change in demeanor had been almost instantaneous.

He could feel their fear of him beaming from their bodies like the rays from Tatooine's sun's.

Vader grinned maliciously behind his mask at their cowering of him and savored the power he felt over them due to their fear.

"So, do you think you could manage to walk now, Princess? or would that be asking too much of you? Shall I order a wheelchair for you?" Mocked the Sith Father coldly, his tone brought out visible shivers from the two stormtroopers.

It had been a long while since Leia had been spoken to directly from him in such a way. She had gotten quickly used to the fatherly warmth in his voice. The return of the old cold tone felt like a sickening perversion of the loving tone of voice that she now knew, but she understood, he was merely playing the part and so she too would as well.

"I can manage to walk perfectly." She scowled, her voice using his same cruel tone.

"We'll just have to see about that, Princess." Vader answered in reply, a sneer in his voice. He grabbed her forcefully by the wrist, but was mindful not to cause her any harm and began walking. "Come along!" He cruelly snapped.

The princess quickly followed along, trying to keep up with his long legs.

Once they reached the end of the corridor and turned out of the sight of the two men Vader quickly let her go.

Looking around, he saw that there was no one in plain sight, except the fallen droids he had destroyed when he had walked past them earlier in his anger. After saying a small prayer of gratitude to the Force for their seclusion, he set his sights on his royal child.

Vader winced at the grief on her face as she stared down at the floor in obvious woe. He could feel the sorrow plaguing her heart for Solo. While he wasn't too fond of the man to say the least, having had thoughts of ripping out his internal organs from the moment he saw his lips touch his daughter's until he knocked on the glass doors and felt her sadness.. regardless of how he felt about the man he knew Leia, his child loved him.

The dark Lord placed his hand gently underneath Leia's chin and slowly lifted her face and gaze up at him.

 _Don't be too troubled, child._ His voice was warm again.

 _I'll make sure you'll be seeing Mr. Solo again shortly soon enough.. In three days time at the most. Right now we need to be concerned and focused on keeping you safe by means of me teaching you how to conceal your mind from the Emperor. Understood?_

Leia's large brown eyes stared back into his yellow ones through his onyx colored mask.

"Yes, father. Thank you. You're more than right." Leia answered quietly. Though the fact didnt ease her pain.

 _It's what Han wants for me to do also._

"Where shall we start the training?" She asked curiously.

 _In your room._ His voice spoke back into her mind, colored with amusement and excitement in knowing the surprise he had in store for her, awaiting her.

Leia's eyes widened. She had honestly expected someplace more professional. Maybe a room dedicated to ' _Sith training_ ' or something.

"Alright then. Let's go, father. I want to start as soon as possible."


	12. Chapter 12

After taking a shuttle and returning to the Executor, upon their arrival outside of Leia's room Vader spoke into her mind.

 _How do you feel?_

When they had begun traveling back from the second death star he had been mindful to keep an eye on her as they did, as they had made their way back silently. After having pushed her earlier to follow him quickly to seal the deal the ruse they had played on the two stormtroopers keeping guard he felt remorse soon afterwards as they made their way back to her abode. He had forgotten about her health when he had done that.

Leia turned and looked up at her father.

"Physically? Fantastic, all things considering..." Leia replied honestly in sarcasm, frowning. "Now, my heart on the other hand..."

She gave a short bitter laugh.

She was sure her blunt honesty had surprised him because it had certainly surprised herself.

Growing up she knew she had been considered by many to be what was called a "Daddy's girl". She loved her Queen mother dearly, but with her father Bail Organa, their relationship had been one where she had been able to open her heart deeply with him and confide with him dark secrets, worries and fears.

Now, after having accepted Vader as who he was, her biological father she supposed to herself that naturally she had instinctively confided in him a bit in the same manner as she previously had done in the past with her father Bail.

Afterall, Vader now stood in her heart as being father along with Bail Organa, a role she associated with being someone a child could disclose usually hidden feelings and troubles with.

Vader grimaced at her words and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to make her to feel some sort of comfort with his touch. He could feel some of the pain in her heart; so wounded and bleeding for the man Solo.

He could sense she too held pain for her captive friends. She wanted them all free instead of being held imprisoned. She desired that she and Solo and her friends would all be together once again, free of captivity.

"I understand, little one. But remember, Solo is being kept safe where he is, along with the rest of your friends and as are you. Time will fleet by shortly, Dear one; and you two will be together again before you realize it."

Leia smiled weakly and gave him an appreciative look.

"I know. You're right...thanks. But it certainly doesn't make me feel better." She said ruefully with a smile.

The Sith frowned and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I know..." He murmured sadly.

Leia frowned also, but felt happy and thankful that she had her father's support, care, and company .

Without his accord, Vader's gaze fell down from her warm brown eyes, down to the blinking recording device on the collar of what she was wearing.

He immediately pointed a finger at it.

"Leia, may I have that back?" He asked.

Leia being bewildered at what he meant stared down at where he was pointing and saw the flashing device attached to her.

"Oh! Yes, of course!"

Nimbly she took off the device and carefully handed it over to her father who took it and turned it off recording mode and then shut off the device.

"Thank you." He muttered to her with a smile as he clipped it on to his belt.

Leia smiled.

"Let's go in, shall we?" He asked.

Leia gave a nod.

Vader then turned his attention to her room's door and using the Force slid open the locked door and then they both walked inside, the door shutting then locking automatically behind them after.

* * *

Leia noticed right away that the trolley and the tray of food that had held her late night meal was now gone. The bed had been tidily made and the room held a strong flowery fragrance.

 _Cleaning droids._ She guessed to herself.

"I see that your medicine is waiting for you to take. It's on the dresser." Said Vader.

Leia quickly looked at her father and then glanced at the dressers, seeing then that what he said had been true: on one dressor laid multiple pills in clear small plastic cups in a line and one clear cup held orange colored liquid medicine. Sitting along side all the medication was a tall glass of iced water. A red straw was sticking out from the iced water ready for her to sip from.

"Well isn't that a lovely sight to behold." Leia muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She could feel her full stomach nearly lurch in protest at all the medication she knew she was about to gulp down.

Her Sith father smirked in amusement at her words and behavior.

 _Force, please don't let me vomit._ She silently prayed in her mind.

Leia then walked up to the medicine and the glass of iced water and examined the scene. Her father was right. The amount of medicine had indeed lessened.

By a bit.

With a grimace Leia poured one plastic cupful of the pills into her palm and let out an aggravated sigh as she stared at the medicine in her hand.

"Ugh. When it rains it pours." Leia muttered gruffly to herself before popping the many pills in her mouth, earning a loud belly laugh from her father. His eyes gleamed brightly behind his mask as he just noticed something then; She had inherited his sense of humor.

* * *

After she had finished taking the medication, belly sloshing, full with breakfast medicine and water, Leia looked over at her father who had been standing still with arms crossed, waiting patiently for her to finish.

She cleared her throat.

"So, we're starting now, right ? Should I sit on the floor or-"

"Not here, Daughter."

Confusion sprang to Leia's face.

"I thought you said you were going to teach me here, here in my room?"

A sneeky grin spread across Vader's face.

"Indeed I did. And we shall. Just not in _this_ part of your room."

Confusion deepened on her face.

"I don't understan-"

"I have a surprise for you." He explained affectionately.

Leia's brows shot up.

"A _surprise_? For _me_?"

"No, for the medical droid that had kept watch over you last night." Vader teased lovingly.

The Sith chuckled, laughing at the playful glare Leia shot back at him at his words.

"Funny." She huffed with arms crossed.

Vader chuckled once more.

"Yes. A surprise for you. Though truthfully it had not been intended for you, it originally was meant for your brother, but now I give it to you. He would want you to have it, I believe. though, I'm sure he would desire many items taken out of it first. Now, child.. allow me to show you what it is."

With curiosity flowing at a brim within her, Leia watched inquisitivly, hands falling at her sides as her father walked and approached a wall in her large room. He then placed a firm hand suddenly and what looked like strongly intentionally so on a certain part of the wall.

More than a couple seconds passed, yet nothing happened, until...

" _ **Password**_?" Spoke a robotic voice in Huttese in the room.

" _ **Forever**_." Answered Vader back, speaking also in Huttese.

Abruptly then, the wall underneath Vader's hand slid back, revealing a secret doorway to what looked to hold a vast spacious room from what Leia could see from where she stood. She could see there were many ancient books and many tall book cases in the room.

The princess's mouth dropped and hanged open in shock.

Vader grinned at her shocked expression.

"We'll be starting your training in _there_. In that particular part of your room, Leia. Come along."

* * *

As they walked in the room, Vader leading and she following right behind, Leia's eyes devoured in awe all that she was seeing; nearly all the walls were covered with large bookcases, filled with books. The books she had seen before entering the room, now being so close to them she could make out some of the titles on them.

Some of the titles were in languages she didnt speak, but the ones she did she read them discovering they were books on teachings of the Jedi and the Sith about the Force.

Turning her focus away from the books and to the center of the large room, there she seen stood a silver dummy.

There was exercise equipment farther along also in the back of the room, against the wall.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The Dark Lord lightheartedly asked in a childlike manner, eager to hear her opinion of the room.

"This place is remarkable." She breathed.

"Magnificent." He uttered at her answer, delighted.

His grinned behind his mask.

"Leia, I want you to sit down on the ground for me, legs crossed. Your training begins now." He just then pleasantly murmured

Leia's eyes widened and she quickly obeyed.

Once she had sat down as he had asked Vader spoke into the room in Huttese.

 **"Room, bring out the training supplies and equipment and such things. P** **ut away the bookcases."**

Then almost instantly after he had spoken, it had happened so fast that Leia had to blink a few times to believe what her eyes had just seen. The many books and the book cases had quickly sank down into the floor, disappearing and replaced with metal shelves and cabinets that had risen out of the ground.

Vader walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a drawer. Leia watched tentatively. He pulled out a small brown lumpy looking bag and closed the drawer, making Leia's brows come together in puzzlement and wonder.

 _What could be in there?_

The Sith then walked over and sat down cross-legged directly across from Leia, close to her.

He held out the bag for her to take.

"look inside and tell me what you see."

Leia then opened the bag and peered in.

In many different colors they filled the bag.

She wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"Marbles?"

 _Did I miss something?_

Vader grinned.

"Yes. Something I personally like to use when I exercise using the Force to levitate. You've shown your capability to use the Force, but you must understand using a balance, what the Force is, how to recognize it..such things in order for you to safely practice blocking the Emperor from reading your mind..understood?"

Leia nodded solemnly.

"Good. Very good. Now, Leia, tell me; discribe to the best of your ability how the Force felt to you when you spoke to your brother. What's the first word that comes to your mind?"

"Um..Peace...?"

"Well done. _That_ is the Force that you feel." He quickly replied.

Leia scoffed with a laugh at his swift response and shook her head.

"How can you be so sure?"

Vader smiled.

"I can feel it."

Leia's mouth pressed into a line.

"I see." She replied, seriously contemplating his answer.

 _If he's right..which my gut is telling me he is...that means I've felt something entirely over my head. Something that binds the galaxies, including the smallest particals in the universe together.._

An involuntary shiver seized the princess at the thought.

"Now, close your eyes and let's begin." Her father's rich mechanical voice soothingly instructed.

* * *

After refreshing Leia on the basic knowlege of the Force and then teaching her such things such as her how to detect It and how to have a proper balance when using the Force, Vader after felt it was time to put to use her head knowlege.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Leia asked uneasily. "I just don't want to end up repeating what happened last time I used the Force, or worse; dying."

"You _are_ ready. I sense it and I know you can too." His hand reached out and touched hers, reassuringly.

"Nothing bad will happen, Child. And even if let's say something does happen, _**I'm right here, Leia**_. I _will_ stop it from continuing. I'll protect you from harming yourself. Don't fear or fret."

 _"Just walk down the steps and into the pool towards me, Leia. The water here is shallow, you **won't** drown. Papa's here."_

The memory of her father Bail Organa's words when she was four and fearful of drowning in their pool after enduring a bad near drowning experience resurfaced just then in Leia's mind.

Leia swallowed nervously, the memory brought courage to hee make her willing to use the Force. It was a forgotten and soothing memory that she would trust her life with that it had been from the Force.

"Alright. I'll do it." Softly she said.

"Good." Vader grinned proudly.

 _Just as brave as her mother._ He thought affectionately.

"Now, grab a marble from the bag."

She did so, choosing a green one.

"Place it in your palm. Good. Now, close your eyes and try to feel the weight of the marble in your hand. Do you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, try to sense the presence of the Force that surrounds it, that's underneath it, above it, in its core. Try feeling for that same peace, that indescribable peace that you felt when you spoke to Luke. Take your time. Do not rush yourself."

Leia clenched shut her eyes. She calmed herself and attempted to focus and do as he had instructed.

Time slipped by and Leia felt as if she was wasting time trying to grasp for something as if blindly so in a dark room. When nearly at the point of giving up, just then she had unexpectedly to her surprise grasped it;The familiar feeling of peace and light was now encompassing and internally in the green small marble.

"I can feel it!" She cried out loud with childlike glee.

Vader chuckled at her childlike innocence and happiness, filled with pride at her accomplishment of sensing the Force.

"Impressive! Very impressive, Leia! Well done, Young one."

Leia giggled with happiness. The ability to feel the presence around this marble was incredible! It was just like discovering another sense!

 _That's exactly what it is_. Leia estatically told herself.

" _Now_ , I want your next task to be to cause the marble to float off of your hand.

Leia's eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped at that.

"You must be jokin-"

"Do not doubt your capabilities, Leia." Vader smirked with pride towards her.

"Remember, you have a high midichlorian count; the same as mine. You _can_ do this. You're more powerful than you realize, Daughter."

Leia raised a brow.

"Ha. Sith pride I see! Gotta watch myself with you, father. You're trying to spoon feed me here the opposite of Jedi humility." Leia joked, but internally was mindful to keep guard from the temptation of pride creeping up at her.

 _Force, banish it away from me, please. Don't allow me to give in to dark sided tendencies and ways._ she silently prayed.

Vader laughed.

"If you are powerful, then that's what you are, Dear one. Why deny it? Or think lowly of yourself? If one is strong, stronger than others they should rightfully esteem themself to be and be confident! The Sith enjoy to feed on the fear of others..to bask in the sense of power they feel!

It's the way of the world, Leia, that the weak are ruled by the stronger."

Leia gave her father a humorous look that said 'Are you kidding me with the words your saying to me?'

It hurt her that he was spouting off such disgusting doctrine, but she held herself back from responding harshly, instead choosing to use humor and kindness. Soon, when she felt it was the right time, the right moment, she would speak to him about him returning to the Light and becoming Anakin Skywalker again.

Although now she felt was not the right time.

Vader sighed. Maybe one day she would join him in the dark side, but it certainly wouldn't be today.

"Let us continue with your lesson, we can speak on moral teachings another day." Vader murmured jokingly with a frown.

Leia's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"I know you can do this, Leia. You can make this marble to hover above your hand. In fact..I can see it happening."

And it was true, he could.

A vision from the Force of the future was playing before him of the marble leaving Leia's hand and floating a good few inches above her palm.

"Y-you see me doing that in the future?!" Leia asked wide eyed.

"Yes, yes. You will do so." He smiled. "But of course before that can be done you need to attempt it." He stated humorously.

Leia quickly closed her eyes. Waiting for her father's guiding words to show her what she must do to cause the marble to float from her hand. She laid her hand holding the marble on her knee and opened it, leaving the marble resting in her opened palm.

The Sith gave her the instructions.

After what he believed had been hours that had passed since the start of her training, a smile broke across Vader's face as the marble in her sweaty palm just began to hover above her hand after wiggling around in her palm for quite some time.

Pride was nearly bursting through him.

"Well done, Child. Well, done, Dear one!"

Leia smiled, carefully opening her eyes as she held her focus. She heaved for breath as her eyes looked down upon the floating marble and then to her father's mask, joyfully. Beads of sweat covered and ran down her face.

Just then the Sith father reached out his hand and playfully lightly ruffled her hair, causing her to lose her focus and making the green marble abruptly drop and then bounce on her hand and then fall to the floor.

Leia playfully cried out in protest.

"Hey! Do you know how difficult it is to make a tidy french braid?" She joked, knowing her hair was now probably frizzy and curly from her sweat.

Vader chuckled as he stood up.

"No, I think not. Although, I think I can sympathize after having sported a jedi padawan braid in my past." He teased.

Leia laughed loudly at that.

"I think a brief brake is in order for us both. Shall we?" Vader asked.

"Sure. "

The Sith streched out and offered his hand for her to take, offering to help her to stand.

Leia's pale white hand wrapped securely around Vader's coal black gloved hand. The Sith father carefully pulled her up to stand.


	13. Chapter 13

"Room, **two meditation chairs**." Vader said in huttese.

Out came forth nearly a second after, two well cushioned chairs from beneath the ground. Placing a hand gently on her back he guided his child to one of the seats before seating himself down near her on the other seat.

A silence fell between them both after they had taken their seats, although it wasn't an awkward silence for them. Instead, the two found it calming, tranquil, even. Both were overtaken, being thrilled by what had been accomplished with her training in what felt like such a brief amount of time.

After a while had past, Leia inhaled deeply through her nostrils and released the breath with her mouth, a smile gracing her face as she did so. She wiped away at the sweat glistening on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"So," She began before clearing her throat. "Let's say, father..that I soon become able to block the Emperor from reading my mind..then what? Am I expected to be casually walking around the _magnificent_ Palpatine for some time?

How long are you going to keep me and Han and our friends in the Empire's custody? What about Luke?" What are your plans for him, if you have any? What are your plans for all of us?"

"Yes, Darth. Do explain your spectacular plans" An amused voice spoke in the room.

Father and daughter swiftly turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Princess Leia gasped in shock, delight shimmering in her eyes.

"Hello there, Leia. Quite the long time it's been, hasn't it?" The white bearded Jedi murmured fondly at the princess. "Nice that you can see me. That would be thanks to you actively and willfully operating in the Force. Well done, your majesty!"

"I don't understand. How is this possible? You're dead!" Leia said almost breathlessly in awe and confusion.

" _Indeed_ , how?" Inquired a baritone voice through clenched teeth.

Leia looked over at the dark Lord.

Her father's suit and mask was still and stiff like a statue and he radiated the very essence of hatred and anger.

"Without going into much detail, because certainly the last the galaxies need is for a Sith to be able to communicate with fellow Siths in Sith hell... You can thank my old Master, Darth. Qui-Gon Jinn discovered the ability to communicate to the land of the living. I found out about it soon after Luke and Leia were both born."

Vader's eyes darkened behind his mask and his mouth opened to speak, but Leia happened to speak before he could manage to.

"Well, why are you here?" Leia kindly and innocently asked. "Did you come here for a reason, Obi-Wan? I know if you were to speak to anyone living it would first be Luke. So there must be a reason you're visiting us."

Kenobi smiled at her.

"Yes. I came here for you."

"Me?"

"Leia, the Emperor must be destroyed. If Luke had failed to destroy Vader and the Emperor you would have been our last hope. But I sense and think it would do us all good if you allowed me and your brother and Master Yoda to train you."

"Yoda?!" Vader's jaw dropped. His anger burning hotter. "That little green goblin is alive?!"

"Not for long, Darth." Obi-Wan answered seriously, sadness washing over him. He glared at his rival.

"Good news for you, isn't it? Why don't you consider it an early birthday present from me to you?" The Jedi offered sarcastically.

Vader's eyes narrowed at the Jedi.

"Kenobi-" he venomously spat.

"Enough, you two!" Leia cried out, putting her hand on her father's shoulder and another out to Obi-wan. "Obi-wan, please continue what you were saying. You don't plan on bringing Luke here and you and this Master Yoda training me here, do you?"

Obi-wan sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he released the tension he had gained from when he was speaking with Vader.

"No, Young Leia. Of course not. That would be most unwise. What I would like is for Darth to release you and the others. To send you all on a shuttle to the planet Luke is now on. Where he is now with Yoda. There you can complete your training and become a Jedi to fight along side Luke to destroy the Emperor. This I have sensed would be good. I have discussed this with both Yoda and Luke and they agree with me."

"You can complete her training here." Vader snapped loudly.

The last thing the dark Lord wanted was to have his former master to hang around haunting the premises, but if it meant the girl would stay near..

Obi-wan scoffed.

"And risk her life, Darth? Are you so daft? Do you not sense the negative feelings screaming from the Force at the thought? The Emperor, thanks be to the Force, hasn't sensed or been made aware of what has just taken place: you training the young lady to use the Force. You know what would happen if he learns of it and understands that she will not allow herself to be trained in the ways of dark side."

Vader's eyes briefly flinched.

"He will have you slay her or kill you both if you will not do it." Obi-wan stated as if reading the Sith's mind. "To leave her here for much longer is foolish and dangerous, Darth. And if you care about her at all you'll allow her and the others to escape with their lives while they still can."

"Leave my father?" Leia asked frowning with a slight whimper.

"Every second she's here in the Empire's custody you risk her life! I hope you very well know that, Darth." Pressed the Jedi to the immobile Sith.

Vader held in his breath, his enemy's words echoing in his ears.

 _Every second she's here in the empire's custody you risk her life!_

 _._

 _._

 _The Emperor could make a suprising visit at any time..and what could I do with her beside me in his presence? Cover her with the Force and shield her mind myself, but how long can I manage that? If the mental barriers I put up crack.._

The weight of his suit felt heavier than ever before as Vader considered his capability of protecting her from his former Master.

It was all far too great a risk, his previous plan of teaching her to shield her mind and to stay with him as he planned to destroy the Emperor...Also was too great a risk would be of having Kenobi train her to be a Jedi in the middle of being in the Empire's grasp.

"If..If you turn her against me, Kenobi..mark my words.. I _will_ find a way to destroy you from existence, Old man. Do you understand?"

"Whatever you say, Darth." Obi-wan answered, just pleased that his killer was agreeing to go along with the plan.

"But..father?" Leia said looking troubled and sadly at Vader. "What about you? If you help us leave and we manage to make it look like an escape what will the Emperor do to you?"

"Child." Vader began slowly, feeling sadness for her at the pain he could feel emanating from her.

He looked to her. "Do you really need to ask?"

"He'll punish you insufferably." Leia said, speaking out loud the knowledge all three in the room held. Sorrow at the thought panged severely in Leia's heart.

Quickly she toughed her exterior, eyes piercing away at Obi-Wan and then to her father.

"No. I won't allow that to happen to you! If we leave you're coming with us, father!"

The Sith scooted his chair closer to the Princess and reached out, Softly placing her face in his hands.

"That..that would be unwise, Leia. If you and the others leave there would be far far less urgency from the Empire to find you all than if I came along.

A group of important rebels escaping somewhere off into space is far less menacing than compared to the news of the group of prized rebels and additionally the former servant of the Emperor, The Sith Lord Vader ran off into space together. Understood? You're very intelligent, Leia. I know you understand. It's quite clear."

Leia nodded, the facade of strength on her face breaking.

"Of course I do." She answered back boldly and harshly. "But instead of as a Sith, why don't you come along with us as Anakin Skywalker?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Anakin Skywalker is dead." Vader bluntly quickly replied, the thought of his former self stirring in feelings of strong displeasure at the former man that he was.

 _It's who your children deserve._ Seductively whispered into his heart the Light side of the Force, causing his hatred for Anakin to momentarily falter, briefly stunning him.

"Don't give me that nonsense!" Leia bit back. "He's right here."

She placed a hand tenderly over where she guessed her father's heart would be on his coal black suit. "He's there and I've been catching glimpses of him ever since I've been in your custody on Tatooine."

She could feel his gloved hands quiver slightly against her face before falling.

"It's..too late for me, daught-" mournfully he spoke.

"You're wasting your breath, your highness." Obi-wan said in a hard tone, stroking his beard. "Vader won't change..much too callus. He won't change even for _you_ , no. This vile beast before you is Vader: the monster that murdered my good friend Anakin Skywalker."

"That's the same lie that you fed to my son, isn't it? You-" snarled Vader, readying to unleash profanities at him.

"Obi-Wan, please. Leave us." Leia interrupted pleading. She desperately wanted to resuscitate the man who had truly sired her and her twin brother. The former hermit's presence and words she was sure weren't being helpful with that.

"Our departure will be soon..." She quickly stated to the Jedi.

 _But father's going with me...with all of us. Whether he's Anakin or not. I'll tie him in chains to the ship if I have to. I'm **NOT** going to allow him to suffer Sith punishment. _

Her mind raced to when it should be. It had to be soon and at a time that would buy both she and her father enough time for the escape and to plan it.

"How about when I'm reunited with Han again? That seems a good time to me. What say you both?"

Obi-wan ceased touching his beard and listened to the Force.

Vader tuned in to It also.

The feeling of serenity could be sensed by them both at the idea.

"Very well, Leia. I sense no bad feelings about that, in fact the opposite. I shall speak with you later, your highness at a later time, when it's more private." The Jedi said, beginning to fade.

"Obi-Wan, thank you! Thank you for risking your life for me. Thank you for many things." Leia called out.

"Princess Leia of Alderaan: you're very welcome." Obi-wan answered back warmly before disappearing before her eyes.

A few seconds past and a deafening silence enraptured father and child.

Leia turned her gaze to Vader.

She had felt it had been the right time, the right time to speak to her father about returning to the Light side when she did. A surge of boldness had rushed over her to do so. She couldn't help but wonder that hadn't Obi-wan spoken anything what it was he would have continued on saying.

"You were saying that... it was to late for you? I presume you meant to tell me too late for you to return as Anakin you mean?"

Vader gave a slow nod in response.

Leia's jaw tightened.

It felt as if he had just slapped her.

"I don't understand what you mean by that. You're alive, aren't you?" She icily inquired.

It was as if he was slicing her heart in two. Couldn't he see that? She knew what was holding him back and she didn't have to hear from the Force to know.

 _Isn't my request enough for you? To turn away your fears?_

"You're frightened, aren't you? That you'll have to face the evil you've committed?"

Behind his mask, Vader's face turned a shade whiter, his alabaster face brightening, eyes widening in suprise.

She had been able to discern such a thing. How?

Correct she was, but that wasn't the only thing holding him back from reviving as Anakin.

The dark side was like a sweet nectar. The power pleasantly intoxicating and he had served and bowed to it for more than twenty years. It had its grip on him as if there were shackles on his hands, feet and neck.

"Well you won't be alone! " Leia cried out, breaking his thoughts. "You'll have me and Luke to-"

"ENOUGH!" Vader shouted darkly and menacingly, his seat underneath him shaking from the dark side of the Force.

Leia winced at his loud and brass tone and recoiled a bit from his close proximity. Against her wishes her eyes glazed over with hot tears induced from hurt and anger.

"I see." Leia quietly answered back, voice trembling slightly despite her harsh demeanor. She fought to keep her emotional pain from unleashing through tears and through facial expression. "So, that's how it is, hm? I see.."

The princess coldly got off of her seat and stood up. "Do pardon me, _milord_." She angrily said and then began to march to the room's doorway. "

"And where do you think you're going?" Vader gruffly demanded urgently as he stood up, guilt racking him at what he had just done.

"To bathe!" She venomously yelled back cruelly as she walked out of the room.

* * *

The salt of her sweat burned her eyes as she stared up at the tall ceiling in the shower as hot water gushed over her from the large shower head above.

She had heard tales from her father Bail of how the Sith and apprentice relationship operated when she was a teen. They were cruel masters to their apprentices when they were displeased at their student.

The stories she had heard were as if something from a nightmare: cold and violent. Very violent.

Some stories of Sith punishment she had heard were of Sith students being scalped, blinded, or had their teeth pulled out along with their limbs, both ever so slowly..

Leia sniffed loudly, tears leaking from her eyes as her mind dwelled at the thought of her father enduring such kinds of horrors. Even with prostetic limbs that wouldnt feel too nice..

A short bitter laugh escaped her mouth at the thought of herself currently as she was.

She wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her merely daya ago that it would happen..

That she had allowed herself to love a monster...to love Vader.

 _Unconditional love.._

She had allowed herself to love her biological father as her parents the Organa's had desired and it certainly didn't make up or hide the fact that at the moment he was an evil man and had committed sickening crimes and deserved such sickening torture and then some, but...

 _There's good in him_.

And that good was Anakin Skywalker.

His kindness towards her she could sense was genuine. Whenever she would watch Emperor Palpatine's broadcasts of him praising his supporters or doing acts of charity she would always feel a horrible twist in her gut that screamed out 'fake' at what she was seeing.

Sith's from what she could recall from hearing were incapable of genuine love that she could sense naturally coming from Vader.

He wasn't the norm for a Sith, that was for sure..

Not that he wasn't a brutal, cruel, or noteworthy Sith, but she was one of his chosen few that had his affection, this she could discern.

 _Anakin..that's Anakin.._

Yes, there's was sickening possessive love there she could also feel that he had to his chosen, but his love wasn't entirely corrupt.

For some time after she had shampooed and conditioned she stayed there, standing and thinking about what had taken place since she had been rescued from Jabba until now and about the discussion she had had with her father.

 _Oh, Han..I would love to hear some comforting wise words from you._

After turning off the shower she pressed the drying mode botton on in the shower, causing warm air to dry off her body and a bit of her hair. She never found after bathing a drying botton satisfying when it came to her thick long hair, it always leaving a large amount of hair underneath the surface still soaked.

After dressing herself with the undergarments and with the nightgown she had gathered before entering the bathroom she then wrapped her tresses in a towel and tyde it up. The Princess then stepped out of the bathroom and into her room, the bathroom door sliding open before her.

Right away Leia noticed that the doorway to the secret room was now hidden.

 _Okay..But now where is he?_

* * *

Lord Vader sat still in his meditation chamber, forming the plan his child and the group of rebels would need to successfully escape without suspicion being drawn to himself, guilt weighing heavier and heavier by the second as he did so.

As he ran his ungloved prosthetic hands over his bare face due the conviction plaguing him, the sweet scent of honey rushed underneath his nose.

The smell broke his concentration and suddenly he was aware of another presence in his quarters.

Looking up, the Sith sucked in a deep breath at what he saw.

His blue eyes caught sight for the first time without the the barrier of a mask the two large brown eyes. No longer was there a red tint of his mask their to colorize them and her.

 _Such a reflection to Padme_...

She was wearing a long modest pearl colored nightgown, with long sleeves, her hair was wrapped tightly up in a white towel to form a turban and her feet were bare on his cold black floor.

His heart hammered away in adoration and his sight stayed as if glued to her dark brown orbs, captured by them.

Leia stared startled and frozen in place where she stood, having remained still since the second her eyes had witnessed him maskless. To find him with his face bare was what she had least expected to see before walking into his private dwelling.

Despite the fact of her body remaining still, her gaze differed entirely. Her eyes scanned and scanned away, tracing and memorizing her father's ivory face, focusing mostly on his blue eyes. She couldn't fight back at the small traces of a smile forming at her lips.

She had seen her father's face and eyes before in dreams, but to witness it in person was entirely different.

She honed in and focused on his eyes.

 _His eyes.._

 _Luke's eyes._

Something Luke had definitely inherited from their father, besides other various physical characteristics.

"I'm-I'm sorry..I didn't mean to walk in on you on such a personal time.. I wouldn't have, I mean..if I knew.." She stated awkwardly, breaking their locked gaze.

Vader smiled, revealing to Leia that his smile was something else Luke had gained from him.

"I know..I know.." He comforted, eyes sparkling with fondness for her. "Step closer, please, my daughter."

Taking a fragile step and then another until she was merely an arms length away from him, Leia stood outside of his meditation chamber.

Vader smiled and then chortled to himself at her appearance in such close proximity.

"Oh, Padme. How right I had been, my love. How right I had been.."

Leia raised a brow. "Right about what?"

The dark Lord smirked.

Her question brought forth a slew of long ago memories of countless playful arguments between he and his beloved wife.

"Did you know.. that your mother and I would argue over who was right about what our baby was going to be, a boy or a girl?"

Leia shook her head slowly, eyes warming.

"We didn't know of course that she was carrying twins..she was positive we were going to have a boy that would resemble me, while I was very verbose and more than adamant that we were going to have a beautiful little girl that would take after her. It seems that both of us were correct." He smirked and then reached out and momentarily lovingly grasping her chin playfully.

Leia smiled.

"It was I also who chose your name and your mother chose the name Luke for us if we had a boy."

Leia's cheeks burned pink. She hadn't known he had chosen something so important for her.

"I came to apologize." Leia stated solemnly.

The dark Lord slowly reached out and tenderly grabbed her hands placing them both in his left hand and with his right hand he affectionately gently pat them both reassuringly.

"No, Child. No. I should apologize first. I am the parent, afterall." Vader said and gave her a mischievous grin, eyes showing a strong glint of remorse. "I should not have answered you so harshly."

"And I shouldn't have responded to you so coolly." Leia quickly answered back sadly.

"You are forgiven, Leia." He smiled.

Leia returned his smile back.

"As are you, Father..but.."

One of the Sith's brow ridges raised in curiosity.

"But?"

"I-I don't want to leave without you father. I don't want you to be be hurt.. tormented in the horrible ways like the Sith are accustomed to doing to their students."

Vader's false hands sweetly took a hold of both of her hands.

His eyes twinkled lovingly.

"Leia, look at me." He stated, meaning to his sustained injuries. "I'm no stranger to physical pain, child. I suffered both physical and emotional wounds for over two decades now."

"I know, but..you're my _**father**_." Leia frowned.

 _Stay with me mom._

The memory of the day his mother died in his arms came rushing back to him. Vader drew out a shaky sigh. How he understood..

"He will not kill me, Leia." Vader offered softly. "I will do what I must to rid him from our lives, Young one. You and your brother's and my own. We _will_ see each other again." He affirmed strongly.

Leia's brows furrowed and the Sith needn't to use the Force to know what she was thinking.

 _I know..but If only you would come with us to avoid giving me such heartache.._

 _And If..if only you would turn back as Anakin!_

"Maybe one day, my princess, but not now..I cannot." He muttered grievously, addressing the last bit in her mind, voice nearly a whisper.

 _Don't push too strong, Leia. Leave him be for now and pray that the Force strengthens and grows the good in him._

The woman's voice had been the same one she had heard on the shuttle before she had communicated with Luke.

 _I had forgotten about that voice..._

It striked her as familiar, as having heard it else where after..but where?

 _..Mother?!_

"Leia?"

Her father was staring at her curiously and with concern.

Leia bit her lip.

 _Maybe I shouldn't tell him who I just heard..not until I feel I should._ She thought to herself, remembering about acting as a Jedi as closely as she could.

In daughterly affection she placed a hand on the scarred cheek of her father's pale face. He flinched at her touch, it feeling so foreign to him after over twenty years without such kind genuine skin to skin contact. He slowly leaned into her touch, drinking it in and savoring it.

"You know, father..we're both as stubborn as a pair of untamed nwaars. I hope you know this?" She joked lovingly, breaking into a small sad smile.

Sadness rested on his face, but her father grinned and chuckled at her words fondly in agreement. " _Indeed_ , my dear girl. Indeed we are.."

"But, you have Bail and Breha Organa to thank." Leia stated in grief. "Because they raised me to honor and respect them both and to listen to them when I should...and because of that..because you are my father I'll listen to you when it comes to you staying here.. Despite me not liking one bit of you staying and being tortured..

And concerning when it comes to you becoming Anakin again..I'll hold be holding my breathe for you and praying with every fiber of my being, father that you return to the Light side."


	15. Chapter 15

"Morning."

Leia muttered quietly, deep in thought, yet despite that fact finding it in herself some how to manage to acknowledge his presence. She took a slurp from her steaming hot cup of coffee that she had requested from the droid that had brought in her breakfast.

Her mind currently was going over the escape plan that she had come up with, whist enduring the grief in her soul about her father and her departure from him. The fear also of the escape failing and the repercussions of that possibility were also getting at her too.

Vader had just walked in to her dwelling from exiting his own when she had greeted him.

He looked at her.

Guilt from the light side had haunted him all night and morning since the utterance of her words she had spoken so sacrificially last night before retreating away into her room.

 _"Because they raised me to honor and respect them both and to listen to them when I should...and because of that..because you are my father I'll listen to you when it comes to you staying here.. Despite me not liking one bit of you staying and being tortured.._

 _And concerning when it comes to you becoming Anakin again..I'll be holding my breath for you and praying with every fiber of my being, father that you return to the Light side."_

The dark Lord flinched behind his mask at the recollection of her words.

Now he surveyed her, his child. She was standing, leaning a shoulder against her large room's window and staring out into space, eyes dulled as she appeared to be heavily preoccupied in mind.

"Good morning, Leia." He finally replied with a small smile. "I've come up with a plan-"

"So have I." Leia quickly responded before taking another sip of her coffee. She looked away from the window and over at him.

"Why don't we lay out all our plans on the table father? We can compare and see if we can come up with something better, maybe taking each others ideas or go with whatever plan sounds best. How's that sound?"

A grin slowly spread across Vader's face.

"Superb."

* * *

 **Two days later**

 **.**

 **.**

Breakfast had been placed eloquently on the white table before him beneath silver platters. The smell coming from the sausage, Han reluctantly had to admit to himself was getting at him, but he would not allow himself to eat, not without her being with him to enjoy the meal also.

His fingers strumbed on the table anxiously and his leg bounced up and down repeatedly as he sat.

He silently cursed underneath his breath.

She was late, passed the time the stormtroopers had said him to expect for her arrival. His mind wrestled with troubled thoughts for her well-being and various scenarios of the cause of her tardiness played in his head, adding to his worry.

 _Force, you know I'm not a guy that prays, but.._

His hazel eyes stared down at the table absent-mindedly at a peice of toast that had a cube of melting butter that laid pooling on it as he placed the nail of his thumb between his teeth and began to chew away slowly at it nervously.

 _But..Please.._

Then the sound of a click was heard in the large room and the sound echoed in the space. Quickly Han turned his head at the sound and instanty he went lax with relief at the sight of her, his face glowing for joy at her appearance.

He immediately stood up.

Leia's face he noticed brightly shined for joy, but there was something behind her eyes that he caught sight of, a familiar sight that he loved seeing.

The princess's red painted lips curled into an ecstatic smile and she walked quickly over to him and then embraced him in a hug, which he returned gladly.

"Han!" She said happily.

Leia's mouth opened to speak more, but before she could, he beat her to it.

"I know you've got something up your sleeve, Honey. What is it?" He lowly breathed into her sweet smelling hair with a smirk, being mindful of the hearing of the two gaurding men standing outside the glass doors.

Leia face went blank from suprise before she bursted with melodoc laughter.

 _Oh, how I love this man! He really does know me!_

Leia grinned and looked up fondly at him.

"Han, please just stay quiet and listen to the plan my father and I came up with." She whispered smiling.

* * *

The once shaking legs of the two stormtroopers keeping gaurd now finally stood still after having been in the close proximity to Lord Vader merely minutes ago after his dropping off of the famous royal rebel..

One of the gaurds let out a sigh of relief, finally feeling safe from the presence of his fearsome Lord.

"HELP ME! HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

The desperate blood curdling scream made both stormtroopers jump. Quickly they turned around to face the glass doors and peered in.

The food and platters laid scattered wildly and messily on the ground. The two gaurding men watched in shock and disbelief at what they were seeing as the male rebel suddenly slammed roughly down by the neck the female rebel unto the white table that had once held their breakfast awaiting them. The rebel male began choking her strongly with both of his hands.

"YOU'RE PART OF THE EMPIRE NOW?! HOW DARE YOU LEIA! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO JOIN THEM TOO AFTER EVERYTHING THEY DID TO US! YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!"

The female let out a sickening gurgle noise that made both white suited men snap out of being frozen and in shock. They swiftly ran through the doors, positioning their weapons, ready to fire.

"GET OFF HER NOW" They both cried out together with blasters aimed at the male.

"N-no don't sh..oot! Don't shoot! You might hit me!" The female pleaded against the male's grasp.

Immediately the male rebel let go of the royal's neck and raised both hands in the air in surrender and faced them both.

"Don't shoot fellas! I didn't mean it! Honestly!" Han begged. Leia quickly got off the table and grasped her neck with both hands, coughing terribly. She maneuvered herself quickly, skillfully and discreetly behind the two rival men who were approaching Han closely...

"Get down! On your knees!" One stormtrooper ordered at Han.

"Alright! Alright! Just don't shoot." Han answered back as he obeyed.

The other stormtrooper reached down to his side for the cuffs hanging at his hip...

Unexpectedly then the male smirked slyly at both stormtroopers, making then both confused enough to give each other a glance in the midst of their confusion, before one after the other each felt a sharp horrible shot of pain explode at the top of their helmeted heads...

"Hurry! Grab their blasters!" Leia cried out to Han. She stared at the unconscious men at her feet as Han quickly grabbed their weapons. He slid the weapons far away from the men's bodies and once he did Leia then let the bent platter in her hands fall to the ground.

"Hey, I didn't hurt ya did I?" Han asked with a frown as he approached her after having stood. He bent down a bit, closer to her level and examined her neck. A bit red, but he knew it wouldn't bruise. It had been just an act after all and he had trying as much as he could not to hurt her.

"No, no. I'm fine." Leia tenderly reassured him.

Han smiled with relief.

"Good... Boy, you sure knocked them out cold, sweetheart. I didn't even have to get my hands dirty." Han said flirtatiously with a smirk as Leia pulled off one of the helmets of the unconscious men. Smiling at his appraisal she tossed the mask over to Han who briskly caught it.

"Han, hurry and put this on. We gotta be quick. Every second counts."


	16. Chapter 16

_"The Force is with you." Her father had stated in a matter-of-factly tone, proudly. He placed a gloved hand on the top of her head and playfully ruffled a bit of her hair in a fatherly manner, messing up a bit of her complicated bun. Leia let out a light playful cry in protest at his messing of her hair, after all the hard work she had put in it and jokingly pushed his hand away with a chortle._

 _Vader released a bit of laughter._

 _The sound suprised her, it was so carefree, so innocent._

 _A sad small smile went to her lips._

 _"I know it is." She finally answered wisely. "Otherwise how else would you explain me opening my heart and loving **you** , dad?" _

_She cocked a brow, teasing with a smile._

 _Vader's heart did a flip at her first use of the informal word 'Dad'._

 _Sadness touched his yellow eyes a bit behind his mask._

 _In another world, had Padme not of died and hadn't he turned..would he had not even had heard even more pleasant terms from both his children? Such as the normal titles a father would hear: Da-da when they were mere babes, progressing futher later into daddy?_

 _Briefly he mourned for the life that was lost, that had not been granted to he and his family._

 _Vader reached out and placed a loose strand of her tresses he had caused to fall into her face behind her ear as an image of the possible life that they could have possessed fell into his mind:_

 _His two small children, Leia and Luke clumsy running towards him with small arms streched out, out to him after his returning home from accomplishing another Jedi mission as she..his spectacular wife was in a laughing fit at how adorably fast their children's chubby toddler legs had moved to reach him._

 _"Indeed, daughter. Indeed." Vader's mechanical voice rumbled as he placed one of his prosthetic hand's on her shoulder._

 _"Do you mind if I see you one last time before I leave?"_

 _Vader turned his head in puzzlement at what she meant by that._

 _She bit her lip._

 _"I mean..without your mask, father." She kindly explained._

 _"Oh! Yes..of course you may." Slowly he answered affirmatively. His hands reached and pulled off his shiny ebony helmet and he placed it carefully down near his feet._

 _He closed his eyes and then reached behind his head and a while later slowly then came apart his mask. He held carefully the two pieces of his mask in his hands and laid them cautiously beside his helmet._

 _Standing up again, no longer bending down he straightened his position and stood tall, showcasing his grand height before gradually opening his eyes, desiring to cherish the moment of seeing her again face to face and wanting to store the memory of her face locked into his heart._

 _He would be needing that image after all for some time following as he endured the more than doubtless future expected tortures at the hands of the Emperor._

 _Rosy cheeks, endearing nearly blood red lips and misted large brown eyes greeted him as his yellow eyes opened. His yellow glowing orbs quickly turned into the familiar shade of blue at the sight of her, the familiar shade of blue she was used to seeing Luke displaying._

 _A smile graced his scarred lips._

 _It was truly a delight to see her again without the barrier of his mask._

 _She was so small, he couldn't help noticing as his eyes sparkled with delight and pride as he looked upon her, memorizing her face._

 _She and her brother..._

 _They had both inherited Padme's short stature._

 _"I placed some gifts for you in your room: in the shuttle awaiting you and the others, my little Leia. They are located in the drawer underneath your bed.. When you are all sure of your safety you can take a glance at them then."_

 _Leia's mouth dropped a bit in shock._

 _"Father, you didn't have to get me anything!" She stated, awestruck and flattered._

 _"No, I didn't. But I wanted to." He warmly yet firmly said._ _"Tis' a pleasure my dear girl to do such a thing. Consider all the birthdays I missed of both you AND Luke's." He offered humorously._

 _Leia gave a sad smile at that, eyes looking down in sadness before quickly looking up at him again. Pain obvious in her eyes._

 _"Thank you." She mouthed with a quiet whisper as her voice broke with unshed tears._

 _Vader smiled and the princess positioned herself on her tippy toes and gave her father a feathery kiss on his cheek, leaving a red lipstain kiss mark in her wake with her withdrawal._

 _._

Against her wishes, as direly needing to remain focused in the present, some of the last moments of her farewell with her father played in Leia's head against her control as she ran almost blindly behind Han, running awkwardly in the too large and bulky stormtrooper suit.

"I can't see a thing in this thing!" Leia hissed quietly in complaint to Han.

The two were running cautiously and swiftly as they could through the halls of the death star in the direction Vader had told her for them to go. He had been right, the floor would be empty, minus the occasional tiny black repair droid.

The empire was much too prideful. Even now _even_ after the destruction of the first Death Star. They'd never believe rebels could escape again from their grasp.

"You really are your brother's sister." Han mumbled to himself as the memory of Luke and he disgused as stormtroopers all those years ago and Luke nearly saying the same words flashed in his mind.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing, Leia. Just stay quiet. If anyone sees how short you are they won't buy that you're a stormtrooper. Just stay behind me and keep letting me lead."

.

"Aaarg Aaaugh?" Asked Chewbacca filled with concern. The wookiee had looked at the time, glancing away from the Chess match taking place between he and his friend Lando.

Lando calrissian ceased from reaching for a chess piece and looked up at the near by wall with the clock on it. Once looking at the time, instantly he became saddened at what he saw.

"You're right, Chewie. Han should've been back here by now.." He stated looking down, brows furrowed together.

"Aaaarguuh!"

"No, man. You're right. About thirty minutes ago." Lando agreed, his concerned expression deepening.

"Oh, no! I do hope all is well with Mr. Solo. Well..as well as it can be with him and us in the Empire's custody that is." C-3P0 said to his short astromech friend.

R2-D2 let out a flurry of chirps and beeps.

"Yes, yes.. You're quite right, R2. Mr. Solo is more than capable of handling himself...although I can't help but worry about the fellow... You know..I think he might not be fond of me all too much, but that man has indeed changed for the better."

R2 responded with a few chirps and a whistle.

3P0 placed a hand of his on R2-D2's head.

"Yes, quite right: More heroic and nobel."

"Quite, You two!" Barked roughly with a sneer one of the two gaurding men in the large room they were being held captive in.

3P0 reflexively jumped where he sat in fright, making the stormtroopers gaurding chuckle darkly in amusement and earning glares from both Lando and Chewbacca at them both.

Seconds later and the door of the room slid open, causing all heads in the room to turn.

An unexpected stormtrooper stood outside the door.

"Hey, what's your business here?" Demanded the other guarding stormtrooper.

The stormtrooper standing out the door took a few wobbly steps, entering the room.

"Men..I think I need someone to take me to the medical bay. I-I don't..don't feel so.."

Then abruptly the stormtrooper collapsed to the ground. The two other soldiers quickly responded: one reached for his comlink to call for assistance and the other took a few steps towards the fallen man.

"NOW, LEIA!"

Immediately red laser blasts flew in mid-air and before the soldier reaching for his comlink knew what hit him, he was blasted twice squarely in the chest:dying instantly. His lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Meanwhile the others excluding the stormtrooper near Han all bent low to the ground, all except R2 and Chewbacca: Artoo hid himself closely behind the armrest of a couch and Chewbacca stood up.

The wookiee had recognized that voice and would recognize his friend's voice anywhere andanytieme and the word mentioning the royal princess's name his friend had spoken didn't go by missed by him.

Leia had swiftly on cue, dressed in her stormtrooper uniform blasted that one rival enemy of theirs, but much to her misery after, her mask sunk low just when she had finished firing at that soldier, blinding her with darkness.

Her heart sank as she imagined the other gaurd was already aimed to shoot at her as she reached to fix her helmet as fast she she could.

 _Force, is this how I die?_

Her heart bewailed as she thought of all the loved ones she would lose.

"AUUUGH!" The furious animal like cry was heard loudly in her ears.

And then a sickening crunch was heard.

"Oh, how dr-dr-dreadfull!" 3P0's familiar voice wailed just as Leia managed to fix her mask in place to see.

And what a gruesome sight did her eyes behold: the headless body of the stormtrooper she had expected to kill her, now laid at Chewbacca's furry feet whilst the white helmet that she suspected and believed to contain the man's head was held firmly in her wookiee friend's hands.

"I think I might faint.." 3P0 murmered in dismay.

"Chewie!" Leia gratefully exclaimed as she took off her helmet, displaying her large ear to ear smile.

"Princess Leia of Alderaan!" Exclaimed in wonder and joy C-3P0.

"Leia!" Cried out happily Lando and Artoo let out a joyous whistle.

Chewbacca's eyes widened with delight at the familar face and he threw away carelessy the head in his hands.

"Oh no! Not in our direction! Oh, why did he have to throw it towards us?" 3P0 asked bewailing to R2-D2 who answered him with a short set of bleeps and bloops before making his way speedily to the princess.

In glee and awe to see her again Chewbacca rushed over to Leia and gave her a humongous hug, lifting her feet off the ground and doing a quick spin as he held her.

Leia giggled and threw her arms over his hairy shoulders, returning the hug.

"Don't I sure owe you one, you big walking carpet?" Leia asked happily.

"Aurgh." The wookiee answered back merrily.

"What I miss?"

Chewbacca's eyes grew large again and he ceased moving. He stared into Leia's eyes and they both looked at each other with mutual understanding, without words needing to be said.

Leia gently tapped Chewbacca's arm, as if to say "it's okay ya big goof. Let me down so you can go speak with him."

Han, with great effort peeled off his helmet as he laid on the floor.

"Sweat like a pòtam layin under Tattooine's suns under those things!" Han complained and tossed away the helmet.

Chewbacca ran over to his laying friend and drew him up off from the floor and into his arms in a tight bear hug, jolting Han at the unexpected affection.

"Auugh aughh!"

"Whadda ya mean you were worried for me? You think I'd go out so easily to die under the Empire's costody? Chewie, after all we survived ol' buddy you know it's gonna have to take something way bigger to take out our lights." Han joked.

"Aaaugh! arrraaugh!"

Meanwhile the while and blue astromech droid steered himself closely to the Princess and let out a sad set of whistles and chirps and beeps.

Leia's eyes nearly filled with tears at what she interpreted what the droid had said as having to do with kindness and concern for her well being.

 _Such a big part he played in my life. What a good droid and friend._

She placed her hand lovingly on the droid's head and kneeled right beside him.

"Don't worry. I'm doing much better than the last time you saw me, R2." She stated warmly.

R2-D2 let out a happy chirp at that.

Leia's gaze left the droid and she turned her head to look at the smiling Lando and at C-3P0.

She had so much she wanted to say to her friends, so many words of appreciation and fondness.. But she knew they had to hurry before the Empire became aware of their escape in progress.

Her face turned sober.

"Guys, as much as I want to spend time hugging you all and rejoicing at our reunion.. we gotta move quickly before anyone in the empire notices us."

"Leia's right guys." Han said as Chewbacca finally released him from his tight hug. "We already spent a long time over at some other room filled filled with computers, trying to make sure Vader's black gloved hands aren't caught red handed." Han stated.

Chewbacca turned his head in confusion at the couple and Lando scrunched up his face, just as equally as confused and 3P0 tilted his head and Artoo blew a low raspberry.

"Come on, just follow us." Leia said. "We'll answer questions and explain further later. There's a large Shuttle waiting for us."

Leia tossed her blaster over at Lando who skillfully caught it.

"You. Watch our back." She ordered.

Lando gave a solemn nod.

"Let's go, guys." Han ordered urgently.

.

The path to the secluded shuttle storage room had indeed been free from any enemies, just has her father had said, warming Leia's heart.

Nearing the storage's door, Han shot at the keypad, making sparks shoot out and causing the door to slide open.

They all ran quickly inside. The room was filled and lined up with large exquisite shuttles. They were all colored white.

Lando gave an involuntary whistle at the sight in wonder as they moved quickly along, following the princess.

Chewbacca gave a growl in agreement to Lando.

"This particular model of shuttles are set to be released soon for the Empire's soldiers that have long mission trips." Leia explained to the others with mock and disgust at the thought while her eyes quickly scanned for the shuttle number her father had told her to look out for.

 _814..814.. Shuttle 814 where are you?!_

Leia felt a quick couple of taps on her shoulder and looked.

Han.

His hand gestured with a thumb at one of the shuttles to their left.

"814. Like he said. Is that her?"

Leia's expression instantly radiated consolation and jubilation.

"Yes! That's her!" Leia answered, jumping up and down happily.

"Alright! everybody get inside." Han said to the others, and to Leia, motioning with his hand to usher them in. "I got to remove and kill it's tracking. Chewie, you prepare this gal for take off."

The others all nodded and Chewbacca gave an affimative "Arrrugh."

They all quickly ran to the door of the shuttle which opened itself up for them and released it's steps for them to walk in. Chewbacca reached down and carried Artoo in.

Once he saw that they were all aboard the ship, Han briskly moved himself to the area underneath the shuttle where Leia had told her the small compartment for the tracking device was located.

His eyes scanned and scanned ..and there it was!

He reached and forcefully pried it open and spotted swiftly the red blinking device that was wired in to the ship. Roughly he grabbed it and yanked it out forcefully, causing a tiny fire to ignite in the compartment due to the sparks that issued forth from his unprofessional and rough removing of the device. Quickly Han blew it out, causing smoke to blow in his face.

He let out a few coughs and slammed shut the compartment.

"Alright, got it!" Han yelled to the others in the ship. The Corellian let the blinking device drop to the ground and stomped on it, shattering it.


	17. Chapter 17

The rebels fleeted through space at light speed after existing the Death Star.

"It's so good to be free from the empire once again!" 3P0 gushed. "I'm well aware that I don't breath, which is obvious and needless to mention, but ..b..but it feels as if I can _breathe_ again once more!"

R2-D2 whistled in agreement and Chewbacca let out a short blissful roar as he worked on memorizing the shuttle's controls near him where he sat, next to the wheel in front of him.

"Oh, indeed Chewbacca! It is thanks to the wonderful work of our dear friends; Captain Solo and her Highness, Princess Leia! Thank you both!"

"Just try not to mention any odds and chances for us dying during our little journey to your "Master Luke" and I'll consider it your way of repaying us back." Han smirked.

3P0 whipped his head from looking at Chewbacca to looking at Han and felt a mixture of offense and unbelief and the man's words.

"Humans." The golden droid muttered to himself, shaking his head. "I'll never understand them."

"Uh..Guys. I hate to be the one to kill a celebration party, but.. shouldn't someone have spotted us entering space?.. An unauthorized shuttle cruising out of the Death star?" Lando's asked suspiciously and incredulously.

Things had seemed too good to be true to the man.

"A chance person here or there, maybe. Anyone glancing outside." Han replied, gratefully staring out into the beautiful view of stars and planets rushing past them in a blur.

When faced with his chance of death before being frozen, one of the many things Han had internally said farewell to was traveling in space. Something he didn't quite know he cherished as much as he did until he was potentially facing death's door.

"Even if someone spotted us, it wouldn't have mattered. Leia and I managed to shut down the alerts for that floors existing sensors in the computer room I mentioned before, before getting to you guys. We'd just look like some small ship with a mission to fly off somewhere..unless someone really looked and saw we were in an unreleased model type shuttle."

After he finished speaking, the feeling of something missing, something missing that was very important hit Han and he pondered it silently to himself what it was until minutes past and then it hit him. It wasn't a _something_ , it was a _someone_.

"Leia?" He asked worried, twirling around in the captain's chair to face where he had last seen her.

She wasn't there.

"Oh, dear..where did she go?" 3P0 asked, concern in his voice.

Lando quietly cleared his throat and motioned a finger in a direction to Han.

"When I started talking she got up and went that way." He stated lowly.

Worry covered Han's face.

"Chewie, watch over her, will ya?" He asked, meaning the shuttle.

"Augha!"

"Thanks, Pal."

Han quickly got up from his seat and made his way in the direction Lando had pointed.

.

.

 _This place is bigger on the inside._ Han thought to himself as he made his way past the resting and entertainment area . he then made his way past the kitchen, letting his gut and heart guide him where to go.

Soon he found himself standing in front of many doors in a narrow hall, each door closed off to a private room, this he knew from glancing at the ship's interior images briefly during his time in the computer room. The sound of sniffling directed him to which door to open. Pressing a button next to the door, the door then slid open after instantly.

There Leia sat in her room, hunched over on her bed. The bed she was sitting on was laid with a white quilt blanket covered in different floral designs that were arrayed in many colors. Her back faced Han. She had taken off the rest of the stormtrooper uniform, it sat in a pile beside the bed.

She looked to be wiping her eyes when she spoke suddenly.

"Yes?"

Her voice.

He knew she had intended it to be bold and strong, but it had betrayed her.

She sounded like she had been crying heavily.

Han became grief-striken instantly.

He slowly entered the room and the door then closed behind him.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just something in my eye, that's all." She sniffed, trying to compose herself.

Han crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically, yet with an equally strong measure of tenderness.

"Why don't you try turning towards me and saying that again?"

He watched Leia's body stiffen for a bit, before ever so slowly she turned herself and faced him. She sat herself cross legged on the bed, crystal-like tears brimming in her eyes and tear tracks marked her cheeks. Her pale face was more than plainly reddened because of her weeping.

Han's arms fell to his sides and he choked up at the sight.

He pushed away the tears that wanted to appear in his eyes and he swiftly with worry sat himself down on the bed beside her and gathered her into an embrace.

"Honey, what's wrong? Tell me, Please. You know you can trust me." Han pleadfully whispered into her hair. "Don't shut me out on what's hurting you, Honey. Please. I'm begging you here. I'm here for you, Leia."

Leia swallowed hard and sniffed.

"Han, I trust you..it's.." She chewed at her lip, tasting the salt of her tears on it. Leia cleared her throat and Han waited patiently for her to continue.

"Han.. The Emperor.."

Han's eyes turned dark at the mention of him.

"What about 'im?"

Leia's brows came together.

"My father..Vader.. When he finds out that Vader had me so close..so intimately in proximity: living beside each other..and he still managed to lose me still..lose all of us.."

Her voice wavered heavily as she spoke her last utterance.

Her throat tightened from emotion.

"Your majesty.." Han sweetly murmured, rubbing her back in comforting circular motions, soothing her enough to speak again.

"Han, the Emperor..he's a Sith Lord..and he is going to punish him.. Punish my father for his failure ..ghastly punishment. You know the old stories of Sith punishment, right? It's something children tell each other for fun to scare each other! Like ghost stories! ..And..And I asked my father to join us and he wouldn't go!"

A sob escaped her lips, surprising herself and Leia covered her face with her hands.

Han tightened his embrace in an attempt to console her.

Yes, he knew the stories of Sith's torturing their students; finding them 'cool' and entertaining as a little boy.

 _Who knew they'd come back to haunt me all these years later?_ Han asked himself.

His heart sank for Leia's sake and even a bit, he reluctantly had to admit, to himself; for Vader. It's not like he wanted to hang out with the guy or have a few drinks together with him or anything.. Especially after what he put him through.

But if it wasn't for the guy he wouldn't have Leia and Luke in his life and they had both changed his life for the better, more than he ever imagined possible. In a way, he felt he owed the Dark Lord some small tiny bit of appreciation at the very least.

"I feel horrible! Like I should of done more! Like I should of stunned him with a blaster and dragged him with us. Why didn't I?" She angrily asked herself out loud.

"Shh shhh." Han cooed, petting her head. He then released a light chuckle at her words.

"You know that's not what he would of wanted. Besides, I don't think either of us would've been strong enough to lift him an inch off the ground if ya had did that." He gently offered humorously with a grin, causing for her the beginning of a smile to tug away at the corner of her lips.

"Leia, Vader.. _Your father.._ obviously cares for you..I mean the guy did all this for us." Han stated, motioning and looking at their surroundings.

"He got us this shuttle and helped us get out. Besides, let's say he did come with us, do you know how many of the empire's men would of been sent off to find us when the empire found out? Not only that, the bounty on all our heads would've probably been raised so high that I wouldn't of been surprised to find out and hear that even a few high up fellow rebels considered turning us in.

Us flying off with the _traitor_ Lord Vader? What good father in his right mind would risk that danger for his kids?.. If Vader ever did a good thing besides making you and Luke, Sweetheart, it's him staying behind and making that sacrifice."

Leia smiled sadly.

"What you said..he gave me the same answer as to why he wouldn't come with us."

Han returned her sad smile.

"Leia..don't worry yourself sick..your father is more than tough. He can handle whatever the Emperor throws at him. He has Luke and you to think about to keep him going..just..just..I can't believe I'm saying this..the old me before I knew you would of laughed himself silly at the thought of me ever saying this to someone: ... Just pray for him to the Force, Leia.

Pray... And focus on that mission that you told me Vader sent you off to do..becoming a strong _Padawan_.. That is what you need to focus on, sweetie. Despite me not liking that one bit, only because I want to protect you.

Never in my life have I ever wanted to be " _Force sensitive"_ until you told me the plan.. Just wished it could of been me with the powers instead of you.. That way you would be safe..and I could be the one getting ready to face _T_ _he great and nobel Emperor_."

Han snorted.

"Leia, just stay focused on your mission and trust in your father to be strong enough to handle whatever that creep does to him."

His words were like a healing balm to her soul, fueling the hope and bravery that was snuffing out inside her from despair after the separation of she and her father had hit her.

Leia nodded. "Thank you. Just be here for me, Han as I deal with this."

"Of course." Han vowed, gently wiping the tears from her eyes and the apples of her cheeks with the pads of his thumb. Lightly he gave her forehead a kiss.

Then came a knock.

The couple both looked and there stood Lando outside the open door, looking uncomfortable, knowing he was intruding on a private moment for the two.

"Sorry for interrupting you two love birds, but I just checked the coordinates and..we seem to be flying to no where."

Leia and Han's eyes widened with shock and confusion.

"No where?! What?!" Leia questioned dumbfounded.

"I must of forgot to put them in.. T-the coordinates." Han said fumbling his words nervously. "I just wanted to get out and far far away from the empire fast as we could."

 _Actually, I can't even remember what they were.._ Han thought to himself shamefully.

"The coordinates.." Leia stated hauntedly to herself out loud. "Han, I never got the coordinates from Obi-wan to Luke's location!"

"What?!" Both Lando and Han exclaimed loudly.

"Do pardon me, but is everything alright?" Came 3P0's voice before he was seen walking over and then standing himself beside Lando.

Lando closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"Not exactly." Lando groaned.

"Oh no! What seems to be the matter?" C-3P0 asked.

"What are we going to do?" Leia questioned to herself and the Force.

"Well, that explains why I can't remember the coordinates. Can't you try summoning him or something?" Han asked Leia desperately.

"Summoning?!" 3P0 exclaimed fearfully.

Han, filled with stress pointed a finger at 3P0.

"Listen here, Goldy! The humans gotta talk! Why don't you go and chat with R2 or Chewbacca for a minute! See if you can teach either of them one of your fancy languages or something!"

3P0, startled by Han's rudeness turned and made his way back to R2 and Chewbacca, uttering complaints of Han's behavior to himself.

Leia frowned.

After witnessing the droid being all torn up back on cloud city, the princess had to admit to having a certain fondness for the droid, not only that..he shared family history with her along with R2-D2, from what she seen in her dreams.

"Han, you didn't have to be so nasty to him." She gently corrected him.

Han sighed, feeling remorse. "I'll ask him for his forgiveness later. Right now we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Well, I don't know about 'summoning', but I'll try speaking to him in my mind using the Force?" Leia offered. "Maybe I can try to reach him that way? I never tried to seek and commune with the dead before..might work?"

"Sounds good to me." Both Han and Lando said together. The two gave each other a look before turning their gaze back on Leia who had closed her eyes.

She took in a deep breath.

The thought of her past nightmare experience communicating to Luke sprang to her mind, causing her a brief attack of anxiety, but she pushed it away. She wasn't trying to commune with someone afar off somewhere and locate them. All she was going to allow herself to do would be to merely speak to him in her mind. Maybe she'd strike gold.

 _Obi-wan..Obi-wan Kenobi.. Can you hear me?_

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 ** _I'm sure he can, but I choose to speak to you instead before he can manage to._**

A smile was in the woman's voice.

 _Pad..Padme?_ Leia thought to herself.

 _Mother?_ Leia asked nervously, awkwardly.

 _Great detective skills, Leia._ The woman lightly joked, making Leia smile.

 ** _Yes, it's me my precious girl._**

 ** _I'll give you the coordinates: you just tell Mr. Solo what they are and he can enter them in._**

"Han, I have the coordinates." Leia stated abruptly, opening her eyes and looking at him after some time had passed.

 _._

 _._

The others had headed off to their individual rooms, straight for bed, minus R2-D2 and 3P0 who had shut themselves down.

The peace of safety from the empire had hit them all once Leia confessed to having the coordinates, weighing heavily on Lando and Chewbacca's lids and also Han's.

Han finished typing in the last bit of the coordinates into the shuttle and immediately the ship changed it's course, heading off to the swamp planet Dagobah.

"Great." Han smiled, voice a whisper. "We should be there by morning. Tell the old guy I said thanks."

Leia smiled faintly

"It wasn't Obi-Wan Kenobi who told me." Leia quietly replied.

Han looked upon her in puzzlement.

"No? Well, then who was it?"

"My mother. My.. _biological_ mother." Leia whispered.

Han's eyes widened before beaming.

"Ah, I see. Well, then..please tell the Queen and Madam the same message for me, will ya?"

Leia smiled.

"Will do." Leia said with a grin. "Aren't you tired like the rest?"

"Yeah, I am, actually. But.."

"But?"

"What about you? I don't want to leave you all by yourself in your thoughts."

Leia smiled.

"Han, I'm a big girl. I'll be okay. You go to bed, Darling."

"Darling?" Han smirked, testing out the sound of his new pet name. He crossed his arms and stepped closer to the princess. "I like it."

Leia felt her cheeks burn.

"It just came out naturally." She said, flustered.

"Great. I like it even better." Han chuckled. "Sounds something like a royal would say too."

With that Leia busted out into a tiny laughing fit, Han soon following after, making Leia laugh harder and then he too.

Once the two ceased laughing they stared at each other fondly.

"Go. I'll be okay. You go and take off the rest of the stormtrooper uniform and 'hit the hay' as you like to call it." Leia warmly reassured quietly.

Han gave her a long examining look, unsure of what to do which she interrupted.

"Go to bed will ya? Ya scruffy nerf herder!" She grinned and playfully pushed his shoulder.

Han laughed.

"Alright! Don't have to tell me twice, Princess!" He happily exclaimed with hands raised. "I'm going..but.."

"But?"

"I'm _your_ scruffy nerf herder, and don't ya forget it!" He teased.

Softly he then gave her a kiss which she immediately returned.

Once apart, Leia whispered with a smile. "Never."

.

.

Leia sat in silence, watching the planets and stars pass as she sat in the captain's seat.

 _"Father, ..I love you."_

 _"I love you too, my little princess."_

The last words that she and her father spoke together in private played in the Princess's mind. Her thoughts then went off to gifts her father had mentioned of being in the drawer underneath her bed.

Reluctance kept her glued to her seat.

 _Once that's gone, I will have nothing new left of you. Just memories, father. Memories to treasure._

Leia looked down at her feet and sighed. She returned her gaze off into space.

"Time to face the music." She ruefully said to the Force.

.

.

A key was taped on to the drawer beneath her bed. Nimbly she took pulled off the key and discarded the tape, throwing it beside her knees where she was kneeling.

She put the key in the keyhole and slowly turned it, resulting in popping open the drawer just a bit.

Slowly Leia pulled out the drawer, revealing three things inside it: A large black case with a note attached to it, saying in words written in big bold letters: **For Luke**.

The second thing Leia noticed was an old looking dark green thick book that looked well used.

The third thing Leia noticed was the familiar marble bag that had been in the secret room her father had given her.

She reached out and squeezed the bag a bit, confirming to her what it was. She could feel the marbles in the bag and hear them clatter against each other.

Carefully, she grabbed the green book and turned it over, revealing the cover:

 _ **The unknown galaxy**_

 _ **By Lincoln Firefall**_

Leia's heart melted at the sight. Gingerly, she opened the book, seeing after doing so what she had hoped to find: a note was placed behind the cover:

 ** _Leia, your mother bought and gave me this book for our first anniversary. I kept it with me to read when I was journeying far away from her during missions as a Jedi._**

 ** _It was as if I was carrying her with me when we would depart from one another._**

 ** _I want you to have it now._**

 ** _I know it's in good hands._**

 ** _May it keep you good company as it did for me._**

 ** _Know that you are in my heart, child._**

 _"_ Thank you, father." Leia beamed and said with a whisper. "I'll keep it safe. Never got a chance to read this one and I always wanted to. Now it will be like you're here with me too in a way..both of you..when I start to read it."

 _Knowing you both held this book..._

Her finger tips traced over his hand writing on the note, feeling the grooves of his penmanship beneath her fingers.

She turned another page and was surprised to see another set of hand written words, these laid written in on the blank page of the novel beside the table of contents. They were written in extremely elegant hand writing:

 _ **To my beloved -**_

 _ **When I began reading this book the day after our marriage..**_

 _ **When I would read about Brianna and Sayi and their love story together it reminded me of us. This story contains hope. Something I thought you could use during your tasks that sometimes keep us apart for such a long time..**_

 _ **May the Force guide you, keep you safe and always bring you back to me.**_

 _ **\- Love, P**_

.

.

 _Beautiful sparks and embers flew in space in the spot where there once held Alderaan._ _Her strength to hold it all in, all her sorrow and terror mysteriously disappeared from her and she fell on her knees at the sight, screaming until her throat felt as if it were going to bleed._

 _Until she_ _couldn't make a sound anymore._

 _Deep laughter was heard and Leia angrily looked behind her through clenched teeth._

 _It was Vader. Laughing his head off at her display of emotions._

 ** _Sick monster!_** _She shouted in her head at the villain._

 _Then another voice of laughing blasted loudly in her ears._

 _She didn't have to look to know who it was._

 ** _Tarkin!.._**

 _"All those lives lost." The man said and then tisked thrice. "All thanks to your incapabllity, Princess. Surely with your brilliant mind you could have thought of some way to save them all, no?"_

 _Guilt, shame, and misery filled her at his words._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _The heat of the planet and his scent mixed together: she was sure they with both be the death of her. Her hands flew to her neck for the hundredth time, where the shackle was._

 _" **Still trying to free yourself**?" Jabba's voice behind her mocked in Huttese. _

_All of a sudden, roughly, he yanked her to stand beside himself and from the smell she nearly vomited what little she had eaten as he drew her even closer, close enough that she was absolutely sure with the close proximity that he was the foulest smelling being in all the galaxies combined._

.

.

A knock at the door woke Leia with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open and she was breathing heavy, heart pounding in her chest. The green book given to her sat beside her on the bed, opened to the first page which she hadn't allowed herself to read yet.

Leia sat up, shaking as she did. Her hand reached up and wiped away the moisture off her forehead that she could feel covering it. Her face was drenched with sweat.

There was another couple of knocks.

She cleared her throat and tried her best to put herself together emotionally.

"Yes?"

Success. Much to her delight she managed to sound normal.

"Good morning, Princess!" 3P0's cheerful voice answered back. "Mr Solo sent for me to wake you and to tell you that we're going to be landing on "Dagobah" in approximately five minutes."

Leia blinked in suprise at the news.

 _Already?_

What horrid sleep she had had felt brief. She hungered for rest, pleasant rest.

Her mind wandered in questioning as to why now she had experienced intense nightmares again after leaving her father. She hadn't had such vicious dreams since before she was in his custody.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute, 3P0. Thank you for telling me." Leia replied loudly to the droid behind her door.

 _Maybe Luke can give me an answer.._

"Oh, you're very welcome, Princess!" 3P0 said happily.

.

.

.

Han couldn't stop himself from grinning at what he saw.

A small hut, smoke rising out of its chimney; these things Han had spotted as he prepared to land the ship along with Chewbacca.

He felt a hand unexpectedly rest on his shoulder.

He looked.

It was Leia.

"That must be where this Yoda lives, huh?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yup. Wonder if Luke's inside or hanging out around here somewhere. Careful, Chewie. Easy does it.."

Slowly the ship descended, crushing some trees in the process, but it had been necessary to do so, to make room so as to not to land not too far off from the smoking hut.

Fog enveloped around the ship once it had landed and from not so far off, all in the shuttle could make sight of many snakes dangling off the many trees before them and large rodents rushing underneath the branches on the ground past the serpents.

A very large blue winged creature reassembling a huge bat then flew past their gaze.

"This Master Yoda guy couldn't have lived on a tropical island planet?" Lando asked the others jokingly.

"Auurgh!"

"No kidding, Chew." Han agreed.

"What he say?" Leia asked innocently. With her time spent with Chewbacca Leia had managed to learn some of the Wookiee language, but she was not yet fluent.

Han glanced over at her and noticed she was holding onto something with her left hand.

"He asked, "Did it have to be a swamp planet?'" Han answered amusingly.

Leia chuckled.

"Say, what do you got there?" Han asked, pointing at the black case in her hand.

"It's for Luke, from our father." She gently replied. She turned it over, showing on the note labeled _**F**_ _ **or Luke**_.

Han's brows raised. "One the gifts you told me about in your drawer from your father."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, did you take a peek at it?" He mischievously asked Leia, a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I wouldn't dare!" Leia laughed.

"Pfft. I know. But if he was my old man I would of cracked a look at it, see what he gave my brother to know who got the better gift."

"Why? To make sure you're the favorite?" Lando asked jokingly. "I know you too well, man."

Han leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms and smirked.

"That's exactly why."

Smiling, Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sure he has no favorites. Anyway, who wants to step out first?"

.

.

Crisp air hit the rebels as they descended down the stairs and unto the moist soil of Dagobah. Gently, Chewbacca set R2-D2 on the ground.

"Feels good to be on solid ground again, on a planet I mean." Lando remarked.

Leia nodded and looked at their surroundings. Her gaze turned over to the small hut.

The strange spiritual sensation of the feeling of ' _family_ ' hit her at the sight in her gut.

"You feel something, don't you?" Han asked her smiling, not missing the peculiar expression on her face.

Her brows knit together

"Yes, .. But I don't know how I do. I just do."

Han beckoned her with his head to the hut.

"Come on." Han said and offered her his hand.

She gasped it and intertwined her fingers to his.

The two began making their way to the tiny cozy looking home and the others watching began to soon follow after.

Half way to the hut, the small door began to slowly open, much to everyone's surprise. They all stopped walking and remained where they were, the humans and the Wookiee holding their breath at who they were possibly about to see.

Han and Leia released each other's hand.

A mop of blonde hair passed through the door, attached to someone who was on their hands and knees, making their way through and past the miniscule door, dressed in black clothing.

After what felt like eternity the person finally got out and stood up, revealing to anticipating hearts who they expected him to be.

"Luke!" Han cried out, eyes bright with joy. Without thought, Han began to run towards his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Thanks readers and for those who have reviewed or followed or favorited.

:-)

* * *

Luke Skywalker's blue eyes beamed just as bright as his friend's as Han made his way running towards him.

A large grin stretched across Luke's face and he could feel the burden of worry that he had held for his friend for so long melt away at the sight of him.

Han's arms finally wrapped almost painfully snug around Luke in a hug.

"Don't know how you managed to survive without me all this time, kid." Han joked, making Luke laugh. "But, it's great seeing you again."

"Same here, Han." Luke said as he patted Han's back. "We all missed having you around. Especially Leia."

At the mention of her name the two separated from their embrace and looked at each other joyfully before together glancing at Leia.

Leia stood still, holding on to something Luke wasn't sure what it was. Her eyes met his and Leia broke out into a smile.

"Aaaugh!"

Two large hairy arms suddenly captured and lifted both Luke and Han in an unexpected hug, making them both nearly lose their breath at the tightness of the display of affection.

The two had been unaware of Chewbacca running quickly towards them both after Han had reached and hugged Luke.

"Chewie! Air!" Luke begged.

"Augh!" Chewbacca apologetically cried and then let both men go.

The two's feet hit the ground hard and they both gasped for air desperately.

"Chewie, we just got out of the shuttle together, why'd ya have to hug me like that too?!"

"Auuugh."

"Yeah, whatever, Pal." Han grumbled, rubbing his ribs that slightly ached and he was sure were going to be sore the next morning.

Lando laughed loudly at the scene that had taken place, now merely a few feet away from them.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Bud." Han murmured, rolling his eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, Chewie." Luke warmly said. "You too, Lando."

"Same here, man." Lando smiled, satisfied with how in good condition Luke looked to be in.

A loud questioning whistle stretched into the air, turning all heads to it's direction.

R2-D2 wobbled side to side in place and C-3P0 stood behind his Astromech friend, awkwardly.

"R2! 3P0!" Luke happily cried out in shock. He had almost forgot about his two droids.

His two friends.

Two of the few physical things he had left of his aunt and uncle to remember them by.

Speedily R2-D2 rolled his way over to Luke in a flash and Luke in response kneeled down and placed his non prosthetic hand on top of the astromech's head.

"Hey, buddy. How you been, R2?"

Quickly, the Atromech droid let out a stream of bleeps and bloops and rasberries and whistles.

Luke chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

Just then, out shot something familiar to Luke from R2's head and like a magnet, Luke's hand instinctively reached out and caught the weapon before his mind could fathom what he was doing. He felt so extremely tied spiritually to the device that he couldn't help it.

"My lightsaber!"

Luke stood up and being mindful of his surroundings and the safety of others, carefully ignited it; revealing a roaring green blade that seemed to greet him too as the others had by it's noise.

"And you kept it in great condition too, R2! Thank you."

"Wait? You had that thing the whole time we were imprisoned?" Han demanded in outrage to the little white and blue droid. He nearly wanted to pull out his own hair or pull out wires from the droid.

R2-D2 gave a whistle and bloop in response to Han.

"We could of tried to escape sooner!" Han cried out, nearly falling on his knees in frustration.

Luke chuckled. "R2's like that with safeguarding things and missions. Should have seen the trouble he gave me and C-3P0 when he wouldn't play for us the message Leia had sent for Ben."

R2 let out a few chirps and a beep to Luke and Luke understanding his small friend looked over at C-3P0.

"3P0?" Luke questioned frowning.

The golden droid with a silver leg stood a couple feet away from the small group of reunited friends, his head hanging down.

"What's wrong? Why are you standing so far away? Come here, 3P0." Luke offered gently, beckoning with his finger tips to the droid.

R2-D2 gave Luke an explanatory whistle at a guess of what was troubling his friend. The astromech droid had forgotten about 3P0 not being informed during their mission to rescue Han and Leia and his golden friend must of just remembered the incident.

3P0 slowly made his way over to Luke.

"3P0." Luke said, making the approaching droid look up. "I wasn't _really_ giving you and R2 over to Jabba the Hutt. It was all part of a plan, 3P0.. To rescue Han and Leia."

Instantly C-3P0's eyes seemed to glow.

"You .. _weren't_?" 3P0 asked Luke.

Luke shook his head.

"Oh, Master Luke!" 3P0 cried out with joy with his arms in the air. Then the droid ran as fast as he could over to Luke.

Once reaching him, he gave Luke a hug which Luke gladly returned.

"Forgive me for ever doubting your goodness, Master Luke. I apologize. Oh, please please forgive me." 3P0 begged as he pulled away from their embrace.

"It's okay, 3P0. You're forgiven. I'm sorry for putting you through that." Luke murmured.

"It is okay, Master Luke! I more than understand!"

Luke smiled at the golden droid.

Someone cleared their throat.

Everyone looked and their eyes landed on Leia who stood afar off, still standing in the same place they had last seen her.

All the humans and the Wookiee gave Luke a knowing expression.

Luke excused himself politely from 3P0 and the others, and he began making his way over to her.

.

.

The feeling of _Family_ had intensified the second she had laid her eyes on him. Any romantic feelings or sexual attraction she had felt in the past for Luke and that she had anticipated in horror and dread to feel again was not there. Mysteriously gone, entirely.

 _Force, if that's your doing. THANK YOU!_ She quickly uttered in her heart.

Luke nearly couldn't contain his happiness at seeing her.

 _My sister._ Luke thought, treasuring the fact. _My family._

At last the twin siblings were inches from each other, both giving each other a look of love that accompanied their smile.

Luke reached out and gave Leia a tight hug, pouring every ounce of his brotherly affection for her in it. Leia gladly returned the hug with one arm, her other hand still holding on tightly to whatever it was that she held.

"Pfft. Twins." scoffed a male voice, resulting in Luke and Leia slightly pulling apart and looking over at from where the sound of the voice sounded like it came from.

Han stood smirking at them with arms crossed.

Leia and Luke together glanced at each other and then erupted in loud belly laughter and once their laughter had died off they stared at one another again, having so much to say and tell each other, but at a loss for words, overwhelmed to the point of being speechless.

When the sight of the yellow and purple fading bruise on Leia's throat came into Luke's view it ended Luke's time at being at a loss for words.

His expression darkened.

"Jabba... He did this, didn't he?" Luke said, pained at the sight and righteous anger coursing through his veins. His fingers of their own volition went to the bruise on her neck and gently touched it.

Sadness radiated from his eyes.

It wasn't a question.

Luke could sense from the Force that it had been the Hutt's doing.

Leia frowned briefly, but the strength Luke was accustomed to seeing on her face quickly returned.

"Yes." Leia answered nodding slowly, a smirk spreading across her face. "But, he's been taken care of."

She gave him a grin.

Luke raised a brow at that, wondering what she meant, before being interrupted by the Force.

"Vad-...Father killed him in his rage." Luke said, being filled with the knowledge from the Force.

"Cut him into two." Leia grinned, crossing her arms. "Far too merciful if ya ask me."

Luke chuckled but quickly became serious.

"How did he treat you? Father?"

Once the question left his lips he was shocked instantly that he had asked it.

The question had also surprised Leia, taking her back.

Her eyes quickly went to Luke's false hand, the feeling of rapidly guilt filling her.

Luke noticed where her gaze had gone and released an airy laugh, and curled his hand into a fist.

"I can feel your guilt, Leia; Please don't feel that way. Any goodness he showed you, any kindness.. I know thanks to someone very special that it was because of us both and the Force."

" _Someone_?"

"Aren't you going to answer my question first?" He asked teasing, reminding her of the innocent farm boy that he had been when rescuing her years ago.

Her eyes twinkled in response and she opened her mouth, thinking how to answer.

"He... Treated me.. Better than you'd expect, being a prisoner of war and all.." She slowly sarcastically replied, earning a laugh from her brother.

Her eyes fell again to his prosthetic hand, beyond her control.

The guilt weighed down on her, making her stomach churn and she loudly sighed.

 _if I like Luke had physically taken after father, would he have treated me just the same?_

Her gaze went to his blue orbs.

"He treated me well, Luke." She answered soberly. "As well as he could in our brief time together and with our circumstances."

Luke's heart warmed at her answer, along with his face.

Hope for the one day return of Anakin Skywalker flooded him immensely.

"Thank you." Luke exhaled with relief. He could feel the heavy weight of their father's soul that he always carried lighten.

Leia gave him a questioning look.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For telling me." He answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It means alot.."

.

.

The green jedi master took in a raspy breath as he set his feet down on the floor on his home, after having spent days of lying down in rest and waiting for death to come.

His small legs wobbled a bit beneath him, but he set his cane down before him firmly, strengthening his stance.

The feel of so many others outside his dwelling felt so odd, but left him joyous after the years spent in solitude until Luke had arrived.

Two familiar Force signatures that he hadn't sensed in years had helped given him the strength he needed to get to standing.

Slowly and cautiously he made his way to the dwellings door.

Once in front of it he pushed it open...

"- It's weird, but you guys don't know how lucky you are that you can be standing outside here right now in front of this hut. It hasn't rained around here in the last two days so all the swamp water has dried up and all the creatures have moved on out elsewhere, leaving us just with all this mud."

"Luck, it is not." Said a voice behind Luke firmly. "The Force it was that held back the rain. It is my doing through using It. Considered your friends and sister I did."

Luke turned around, eyes widened by his Master's voice and he was startled to see his Master in his poor health and condition to be standing outside his door as he was.

"Master Yoda, you shouldn't be out here!" Luke compassionately cried out. "You're in no condition to be-"

"Granted by the Force was I to be able stand out here now, Skywalker.. and to do so, I will. Worry not." Yoda said kindly to Luke.

Gradually large amber eyes turned their gaze to the pale skinned and dark haired woman.

Leia gulped. It felt as if the small Yoda was seeing right at her soul, like he was examining it. Her soldier instincts she had developed due to the alliance kicked in and she stood herself up taller, looking more courageous and waited for him to speak.

"The other Skywalker." Yoda loudly declared tenderly with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Hello. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **.**

 **.**

Memories of the Princess as a mere newborn came rushing back to the Jedi Master's mind as he looked at her soul with the Force, his mouth curling into a deeper smile as he did, at the bombardment of the sad, but cute memories.

Quickly his smile faded and his expression became serious and grief-stricken.

 _Wounded.._

 _Wounded is she.._

 _And.._

 _Much like her father.. _

The Jedi Master dreadfully thought as he rubbed his chin, troubled by the two revealed facts, but saddened by the first.

Soul-wise she had taken after her father and Luke after their mother, The former Queen of Naboo.

He could see that while growing up the _anger_ that she had inherited from her father she had wrongfully believed to be her ally and a shield against foes and in times of weakness, this he could feel with great strength through the Force, troubling him further.

The faces of the Organa's sprang into Yoda's mind as he contemplated on this and the Force continued to reveal things to him:

Unlike her father the Sith, Princess Leia had been raised in a much healthier and friendlier environment in her youth with the Organa's than compared to her father's youth and time spent in enslavement on Tatooine.

There was also great goodness he could sense in her that the Force was showcasing to him that was greater than the anger and hate inside of her.

 _But, highly susceptible she will be to the dark side, if not properly trained with extreme caution._

Frowning, Yoda mentally took note of this to the Force.

The fear of history, namely Anakin Skywalker's repeating again with training the young woman filled more and more in Yoda's heart by the second as he contemplated the idea of her being trained.

 _Great risk it would be.._

Leia smiled, startling him by the expression's unexpected presence and it caused him to break from his thoughts.

"Technically.. Maybe in another world I would have just been a Skywalker...But, I'm both an Organa and a Skywalker in my heart, _Master_..and it's an honor to finally meet you, _Master Yoda._ " Leia said, then gave a bow to him and was bearing the image of the definition of royalty as she did.

Yoda bursted into cheerful laugher in surprised delight at her display of honoring _him_.

 _Him -_ From a royal; Him, an old being such as himself who lived on such a desolate and grimy planet dressed in such rags called clothing.

The action of her honoring him was a sign of humility from the Force about the woman to reassure him and urge him on the idea of the royal being trained, he had no doubt.

 _Humility._

A great virtue.

The action had also showed just the great goodness that was in her that he had felt earlier and could still feel now. Yoda was sure the goodness inside of her was something she had been born with that had been nourished and flourished thanks to the Organas.

Yoda felt plenty more at ease, regarding his concern of her vulnerability to the dark side that she would doubtlessly have to battle severely against during her training.

Yes, during her training.

She would be trained.

Needed to be.

That sign had been the push he needed to agree to the idea once again.

Though without question Yoda knew in his heart that had Leia approached him and the others when the council and the rest of the Jedi were still alive and thriving she would have been dismissed by the council immediately at the idea of training her.

 _"Too old. Too dangerous. A danger it would be to train her."_

He was sure that would have been the unanimous saying of those in the council.

But alas, this was not the case. That was no longer the way the world was: the Jedi were nearly no more. Nearly extinct in this world.

 _Dire times..dire measures.._

Yoda's smiling expression soon was replaced with a sickening cough that made the humans near by and the Wookiee frown with worry.

"Master Yoda are you okay?" Leia asked, troubled.

"Master, please.. Let me carry you back inside." Luke pleaded. "You're in no shape to be out here."

"No." Yoda firmly insisted to Luke as he coughed. "Worry not."

Luke frowned.

Yes, Master Yoda." Luke responded obediently, still frowning.

When the coughing finally stopped Yoda cleared his throat and looked over again to Leia.

"Speak to you privately, I must, Your highness." He spoke gravely, but with honor in his voice. The seriousness in his tone caused Leia's stomach to twist.

 _What's the matter?_

 _What does he have to say to me that he can't say in front of the others?_

Han's body tensed and he looked at Leia, her change of demeanor plainly obviously so hadn't gone unseen by him. Instinctively he took at step towards her, ready to go with her, wherever the old Jedi wanted her to go, wanting to stick close with her.

Leia's eyes quickly flickered to Han and then her brother.

"Can Han or Luke-?"

"No. Just us it must be, Princess." Yoda said firmly, cutting her off.

Leia kept silent in her fear, answering him only with a nod.

"Alright. As you wish, Master Yoda." She muttered quietly and respectfully, while internally encouraging herself to be brave and not to be afraid.

Leia's eyes turned to Han's and she gave him a look of reassurance and appreciation.

Han swallowed back the words of protest rising in him towards the frail looking old Jedi, wanting to be with Leia when she was so clearly anxious, but he held himself together.

He gave Leia a reluctant nod and stepped back.

"Do not fear." Yoda said in a semi-soothing tone to Leia as he slowly turned from her.

"Come along, into my home let us go."

Yoda took a slow step towards his hut and then gave a look up to his right, where stood the tall familiar wookie Chewbacca that stared at him with kindness in his eyes and remembrance.

"Old friend." Yoda said warmly with a smile, acknowledging him.

He was the other soul that he had sensed. Just as he thought.

"Auugh." Chewbacca softly replied, happy to see the Jedi was still alive, though saddened by his health.

All the humans gave one another a look of shock, all amazed and confused that Chewbacca and Yoda knew one another.

"Yes, speak again later we shall." Yoda agreed.

.

.

.

The warmth of the fire in the hut hit Leia as she crawled her way through the tiny doorway of the small home, following after the small, wise, and green Jedi Master who had just entered the dwelling seconds before.

She had carefully pushed inside the dark case into the home, sliding it in before she had entered the hut.

The view of inside the home brought cozy and comforting feelings for Leia once she looked up from her hands and gazed upon her surroundings.

"It's small, but you have yourself a real home here." Leia smiled sadly, her brown eyes placed on the sight of the boiling pot set over the fire.

Her feelings of fear were ebbing away second after second as she gazed upon the home.

She could smell the strong fragrance of tea, concluding that that must be what was bubbling in the pot over the fire.

"Hm..Miss your family..your home..planet Alderaan, you do. This place reminds you of these things..makes you think..of..what _home_ is." Yoda said frowning with sadness for her.

Slowly he turned around and faced her, staring at her again with the same wise soul expecting gaze as before, as he had done previously outside.

The door clicked shut behind her, seemingly of it's own accord, but Leia knew better, knowing it was thanks to the Jedi master before her.

A lump formed in her throat at his words.

Normally she'd be angered by someone reading her thoughts and feelings without her permission, but the person before her wasn't just anybody.

He was good, a wielder of the Light side of the Force: A Jedi.

She had been raised to honor the Jedi, or rather the memory of them, believing them all nearly to be dead, having been told that by her parents.

She cast down her eyes.

"Yes.. To everything."

Yoda grimaced, filled with Jedi compassion for the woman.

"Alderaan.. still alive it is,Your majesty." Yoda slowly said, earning a bewildered look from the princess.

 _Alderaan is still alive? What does he me-_

Just then anger, mighty anger that mysteriously filled her against her wishes boiled her blood at his words.

The anger felt good.

Exquisite, even.

Intoxicating.

She felt _powerful_ with it, _so_ powerful. As if she had obtained and possessed the elixir she needed to accomplish what she needed to in life, that with it she could defeat her enemies.

 _Why am I angry? What's going on?_ A small voice in her heart internally screamed.

It was _her_ voice. Her normal voice, but another voice that also felt as if it were her own was shouting even louder inside her, a voice that was foreign to her, but felt so _natural_.

It over powered the smaller voice and took charge of her body, immersing her heart with a consuming rage, malice, and cruel thoughts.

"What do you mean it's still alive?" She demanded angrily.

"I watched it get destroyed before my own eyes! Forced to watch it, actually! By my own fath-"

The Jedi raised his hand, bringing her speaking to a halt and then compassionately he spoke.

"Aldderan is alive just as the souls of those who lived on Aldderan are alive, Princess.  
Passed they did either to the light side or the dark side of the afterlife of the Force."

His words, Leia knew, had just changed her life.

That little revelation, that nugget of Jedi wisdom caused the scrumptious anger running in her veins to flee from her body and remain floating over her head. It was a strange sensation. The essence of anger that had left her, that she could feel hovering over her, didn't feel like anger any longer.

It just now felt dark. Darker than space.

And evil.

Very evil.

It was as if all the misery and villainy in the world was floating just inches above her head.

Meanwhile, Leia's heart, enlightened by the wise words of the aged sick Jedi muttered;

 _... It's true. Everything that he said.. It's true..real, even. They **are** alive. Alderaan is alive.. Just no longer here._

Contemplating what he said brought forth another strange sensation, but this one being pleasant. The longer she thought upon his words the more she felt as if soothing medicine was being poured over her injured heart.

Yoda closed his eyes and stretched out his small green palm of his out towards her.

Leia watched closely, intently and nervously, though not sure why, at what he was about to do as the darkness hanging above her unexpectedly fell on her, painfully flowing down on her, like a heavy stream of water, covering her and making her feel almost drunk with delicious rage the darkness was flooding her.

And then in an instant it was gone.

It was as if an invisible blast of wind blew away all the darkness and it's anger from her, away into nothingness.

Leia collapsed where she sat on the ground, face and arms and chest falling with an almost sickening thud on the floor. Lying on her stomach, feeling like she had just had all her strength sucked out of her, she could feel, as if instinctively her heart betray her as it mourned and grasped blindly back for that anger that had nearly devoured her.

 _Oh, Force. Please no!_

Leia pleaded in prayer in terror.

She didn't need to ask Yoda what that darkness had been, she knew in her gut _precisely_ what it was.

Her fingernails dug into the floor subconsciously as she dwelled on it in fright.

"Princess, if trained to become a Jedi you desire.. Prepare yourself you must to fight against the dark side. What you just now experienced." Yoda said grieved. "Tempted you will be, more than your brother to join it. Tempted as you just were and much more. Much dark side there is on this planet. Allowed, the force did, to give you an idea of what you must face."

Leia's eyes grew.

"What?!" She weakly cried out. "Why? Why would I be more tempted more than Luke?"

Luke was strong, so virtuous. If she were to be tempted more so then Luke, there was no way she wouldn't fail.

Leia could slowly feel more strength returning to her body.

"More pain, more suffering you've endured. Filled with indignation you are." Confessed Yoda mournfully.

"But, I forgave my father! I forgave Vader! I forgave practically everyone!" Leia cried out in defense.

"Yes, on the surface you have and good it is what you have done, Your Highness, but wounds, hate, and anger still lie in the deep. Completely forgiven Vader and others, your heart hasn't."

Leia's mouth opened to protest, but Yoda quickly raised his hand to stop her from speaking.

"Forgiven him as much as you can you have. By your own strength. I hold no fault with you on that, your highness that more you did not. Done you have what you could manage. What is needed to help you to forgive beyond your strength will be needed to be taken from the Force.

Much meditation you will need and Jedi counseling. Needed that is for you. And to learn the ways of the jedi and to learn what misery comes with from following the dark path. Tell you I all this not to frighten you. No, no. _warning_ you I am. Understand do you?"

Leia's brows came slowly together, sadness and fear rising in her.

"Do you really think I could pose a real threat of joining the Dark side if I'm trained?"

Yoda frowned and he released a sigh.

"If not aware and alert of your weaknesses and if not trained with extreme caution..Yes."

.

.

.

With one hand holding on to the black case, Leia's gaze remained downward as she crawled out of the hut. Once she was standing her eyes didn't leave the dirt ground. She looked lost, lost in a haunted thought, absorbed in it.

Hanbit moved quickly close to her in fear.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

Leia's face relaxed a little at the familiar voice in her ears and she looked up at Han, mustering up her strength to smile for him and the others, not wanting them to worry.

"Leia?"

She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Luke staring at her, his expression showing that he was clearly perturbed and she knew by the sight that he must have felt some _things_ that had taken place in the hut. Dark things.

"I'm fine, it's okay guys." Leia said, forcing herself to smile for the others in hope that they would feel more at ease.

"No, you're not." Han countered tenderly. "Honey, you're as white as a sheet."

"Me, Chewbacca, and the droids can wander off some where if you three need to speak privately." Lando offered Leia.

Chewbacca gave a small roar in agreement. R2-D2 sounded off a positive sounding bloop while 3P0 spoke kindly with words agreeing with Lando's offer to the Princess.

A small genuine smile appeared on Leia's face at Lando's offer and at the others charity.

"Lando, I wouldn't leave you and the others out of the know on what just happened in there. I consider you all as family and dear friends." Leia replied kindly to the dark skinned man.

Lando's countenance brightened in response.

Leia released a sigh in preparation to speak about what had taken place. She turned her head and looked over at Luke.

"Master Yoda is sleeping now. He said he needed to rest." She said gently to her brother, knowing doubtlessly he must be troubled by the condition of his master.

Luke smiled in appreciation and thanked her.

Leia smiled back in response to his thanks and then focused her gaze on the others before her before she began to speak.

She gave them all a short summary of what had happened and what had been said in the small home with the Jedi Master and herself.

"Leia, you don't have to be afraid." Luke affirmed strongly once she was finished talking. "I believe in you. You're going to be trained by Ben, Yoda and myself..And I'll teach you all that I've learned about resisting and refusing the Dark side. I'll help you as much as I can. I'll be there to help you. You won't be fighting this alone. I promise you."

Gratitude filled Leia towards her brother.

"And I'll offer you any help I can give too, Princess." Han affectionately and reassuringly vowed, placing both hands on her shoulders as he stood in front of her.

"Same here." Lando stated.

Chewbacca let out a roar and R2-D2 whistled a pleasant high pitched whistle.

"I'd be glad to be of assistance if I can offer any, Your Highness." C-3P0 said, though fear evident in his voice, fearful from all the recent talk of the dark side. The droid gave her a short bow.

The support from her beloved, her brother, and her companions built a bit of a strong confidence in Leia that she would not fall to the dark side, not with so much help and love.

The memory of the case she held in her hand came back to her with a rush in Leia's mind. She turned to Luke, facing him.

"Luke, I forgot to give you this. I'm sorry, just my mind has been just.. Regardless, this is for you, it's a gift from-"

"From father!" Luke reverently finished, astounded and touched, having been given the insight from the Force to know who the gift giver had been.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

Anakin Skywalker's old blue plasma blade skillfully sliced through the air, this way and that in the hands of his son.

Leia stood far off, silently and in a safe distance from Luke and watched him practice many different offensive attacks through various Jedi fighting forms with the gift their father had given him; the return of the lightsaber he had once cherished as a teen and had thought gone forever like his hand.

 _He's like a dancer._ She mused to herself in awe at her brother's maneuvers.

His movements were so precise and with such ease, it brought back to mind to Leia all of the times she had witnessed marvelous festive dancing during the holiday concerts in front of her royal abode that she had watched every year play out before her eyes for as long as she could remember, until Alderaan was gone.

She nearly lost her breath from the beauty of the sight before her.

 _He's tapping into the Force, to move like that, he's gotta be._

The sound of footsteps approaching near caught Leia's attention.

She looked and there was Han, back from talking with Lando privately as their dark skinned friend had inspected the shuttle Luke had landed on the planet with.

Leia smiled at the sight of him and was about to question him on the status of the shuttle, but then he spoke.

"So, what did your old man get _you_?" He playfully asked as he motioned with his head towards Luke and his gift.

Leia beamed at him and stretched out her hand to Han, offering it for him to take.

"Come on, I'll show you." She grinned.

.

.

.

Their hands clasped together, Leia lead Han to her room in the shuttle. Once they both sat down on her bed, she reached underneath her pillow and pulled out her book and then the bag of marbles.

She handed the book to Han who carefully took it. His finger placed itself underneath each word of the title as he read it out loud to himself.

"Told him about your old love for fiction?" Han smirked at her once he had glanced at the familiar author's name.

"Yes, but Han it's so much more than just a book." Leia passionately explained before flipping open the book for him, revealing a certain note inside it of hand written words.

Han had a inquisitive look on his face due to what she had said of the book being more than a mere book.

"Han, look at the words written in it." She gently urged and tapped the page.

And with strong curiosity he did. He read the note written in fancy handwriting to an _Anakin_ : Vader before he turned.

"This was a gift from your mom to your father." Han concluded out loud once he had finished reading it, awestruck.

"Yes, and my father left me a note on the back of the cover. Here, let me show you."

She closed the book and flipped it open for him to see the words she had mentioned, written behind the cover.

Han read it and his eyes twinkled with happiness. Happiness for _her,_ Luke, and the possibility of Anakin returning. For the sake of his friend, his Love, and the galaxy.

The note from Vader was completely unlike the Sith he had encountered. Han had a gut feeling that this was Anakin writing through Vader more so than the monster he knew.

"Quite the family heirloom you got here." Han smiled to her once he had finished reading.

Leia grinned to herself in response to his words.

"Now, what's in there?" Han asked pointing to the bag of marbles.

"Why don't you open it and see?" Leia playfully grinned.

Han opened the bag and peered in.

"Marbles?" He asked bewildered. "Talk about a surprise Vader always seemed like a Chess playing type of guy to me." Han joked, his hand reaching in the bag and digging through the multiple colored glass balls.

Leia tried stifling a laugh, but failed miserably.

"It's for my training!" Leia said through laughter.

"Well, I figured it meant something more between you two than just a game or for gambling. I can be dull, but I'm not that dull, Hon." Han smiled.

The smile on Han's face quickly faded and he froze, startling Leia.

"Han, what is it?" Leia quickly demanded in fear.

"There's something else in here besides marbles." Han said as he pulled out something from the bag.

It was a small black ring box. Han held it before them both in his hand.

"Did you know this was in here?" He asked.

Leia's eyes had doubled in size.

"No, had no idea. I hadn't thought to look into the bag for anything else."

Han grinned and then held out the ring box to her.

"Looks like it's time to open your other present, Your majesty."

.

.

.

A folded white piece of paper laid in the small box the princess had opened. Her name in bold letters was written on the paper: **Leia.**

She grabbed the paper and set aside the small box on her thigh, near her knee. With both hands she quickly unfolded the paper and seen that, as her heart had hoped there to be, were some words written on it.

 **Leia,**

 **Take these to your brother and use the one that calls out to you.**

"Take what? What are _These_? The marbles?" Leia asked out loud to her father, forgetting where she was.

Han raised a brow in puzzlement at her reaction and words to the note.

"Leia?"

"Oh, Han! I'm sorry. Here, read it yourself." She said and handed him the note. "I don't understand what he means by _these_."

 _Can't be the marbles he's talking about.. Is something.. or things, rather.. Missing?_

Han quickly read the note.

"Hmm."

Leia watched Han carefully.

Reaching over Han grabbed the ring box from Leia's thigh and placed the box close to his ear, greatly confusing the princess.

Softly he shook the box and the rattling of objects was quickly heard inside the small item.

Leia gasped and Han chuckled in response and handed her the box.

"Han, You're a genius!" Leia exclaimed to him in gratitude, holding the box close to her heart.

She gave Han a peck on the cheek and turned her attention to the ring box.

"Ain't ever gonna let you forget that moment, sweetheart." Han beamed, touching his cheek where she had kissed.

Briskly with a smile thanks to Han, she lifted and removed from the box the piece where a ring would normally lay placed and in doing so she uncovered multiple different colored dark crystals.

 _Ky-kyber Crystals?!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:** Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. :-)

.

.

.

 **2 weeks later.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The agony of the machinery painfully holding up his naked self off of the ground by the two remains of his arms was not to Vader the worst part of his punishment._

 _Nor was it of the blindingly bright hot light shining above him that was blistering his scarred skin._

 _No, the worst of the Emperor's punishment to the Sith was of the sight before him, the one he had no choice, but to look: The reflection of himself in the mirror that hovered merely inches away._

 _The punishment of having to look upon the one he hated the most in all the world: Himself._

 _The device around his neck kept his head locked in the same position, straight ahead._

 _To close his eyes he desired entirely, but the presence of his former Master in the room forbade him._

 _"Understand, old friend.." The Emperor began, looking down as he started to slowly walk around Darth._

 _"I am doing this not because it pleases me, but for your own good."_

 _"Yes, Master." Vader rasped out through an exhale of precious breath._

 _Vader's suit sat in the room, the suit that provided him with ease to breathe, that kept him alive._

 _He could only manage an hour or so without it, but in that time he did without, each breath was a battle to obtain._

 _" **Good**. You understand. To make such a juvenile failure at losing the rebels, the ones who could have been used to lure Skywalker.." The Emperor's eyes shined yellow in rage at the thought._

 _Sparks of lighting flickered at his finger tips and he turned his head sharply and glared darkly at the suffering Sith, as if he were contemplating killing him on the spot._

 _"I will ..not fail ..again, Master." Darth desperately wheezed and urged. "I will .. capture .. them all once more, ..though the next .. time will differ in that ..I will capture my son and place him .. before your throne."_

 _The Sith Vader then gasped loudly for breath and drank in thirstily for air afterwards._

 _The Emperor's cold eyes studied his former student carefully, considering his words._

 _A vile smile spread slowly across the Emperor's face and then he loudly cackled._

 _"Yes, I have faith in you, my slave. I believe you will." He smiled sinisterly. "Nevertheless, Your punishment remains the same. One month of different torments of discipline will **still** be given to you. You **must** learn from your failure."_

.

.

.

"Yes, that's the one." Leia said to Luke and Luke in response gently placed the dark amethyst Kyber Crystal in her hand.

She looked at it as it laid in her ivory palm, feeling such a strange connection to it. She always had, from the second she first saw it. Like a missing puzzle piece had been found for her soul and was calling out for her.

"It fits you."

"You think so?"

As he was looking down, placing back into their proper place the Kyber Crystals in his hand into the ring box, a small impish grin appeared on Luke's face and he gave a small shrug.

Once he shut the box, he then put it into his pocket.

Luke looked over at her with blue mischievous child like eyes.

"Purple.. Isn't that the color of royalty?" He teased.

Leia couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

She rolled her eyes and pushed away at her brother playfully.

"Quit it, before I make you quit it, Fly Boy." She threatened.

Luke chuckled loudly.

"Hey, what are big brothers for, except to annoy their little sister?" He asked warmly.

The two siblings smiled at one another at that, though both knowing in their hearts that each other were attempting to soften the blow of the nightmarish revelation dream from the Force of their father that they had shared last night.

The Force had obviously deemed it good for them to both have the knowledge that their father was now currently under the punishment of the Emperor.

 _If I hadn't the others and Luke to keep me firmly planted on this planet and keeping me sane, I probably would of flew out of here so fast to father I might of time traveled._ She bitterly and ruefully thought to herself.

Leia reached to her side and grabbed her lightsaber that she had completed over a week ago. She had been offered by her brother many times to use either their father's or his own lightsaber to practice with, but she had vehemently refused to even touch either.

Wanting nothing more, but to train first with her mind and heart through meditation, desiring to have her willpower subdued first a bit, before taking a working lightsaber in her hands, after having experienced the dark side practically coursing through her veins.

Despite Luke's protests against the idea that she would do any wrong, she had stayed away from lightsaber use, mostly for fear of harming others, frightened by the thought of the dark side falling upon her again.

With shaking hands she looked down at her lightsaber that she held in one hand and the Crystal in the other as fireflies started to flutter close near by.

She turned her attention on the dark Crystal, considering it.

.

.

 _"Why are they so dark? Are these ..Sith colors?" She had asked warily._

 _Han stood close by her, after having had just poured out the newly discovered Crystals from the ringbox into Luke's hand._

 _"No!" Luke firmly stated, wanting to banish from her mind the idea. "These kinds of Crystals are just very rare. They were rare even during the time father was still a Jedi. These colors haven't been in normal Jedi use in thousands of years._

 _The closest one to a Sith color would be this black one, but even both Sith and Jedi were known to use black in the past. Of course, each having a different meaning and intention for the color."_

 _._

 _._

"Have faith in yourself."

Snapping out of the memory, Leia looked at Luke.

"I can feel your fear, little sister. I know you're hesitating about putting your Kyber Crystal in the Lightsaber. Remember the good in you, Leia and hold on to it. You will **_not_** hurt anyone."

The princess looked down and took in a deep breath and released it.

She swallowed hard and then glanced at Luke.

"Okay." She said obediently, remembering that he was one of her teachers too, after all and the only one alive in this world after Master Yoda had passed away a week ago. His death had been a peaceful one, Luke closely attending to him and Leia also.

Chewbacca had been sitting outside, next to the door of the Jedi's hut as Yoda laid waiting for his own death. Once the elderly Jedi had died and disappeared, leaving only his clothing and cane behind, Luke had taken the remains, folding the clothes and taking the walking stick and placed them in the shuttle that his father had given his sister and the others to use.

He had placed the items in a secure, safe, and locked place and had vowed out loud before Leia and the others that if they win the battle and defeat the Empire, he would seek the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple and would place his master's belongings in the Temple, to be displayed for veneration of Master Yoda.

Everyone had taken Yoda's death hard, even the droids, but when Luke and Leia started to report to them of seeing and hearing from the wise Jedi, everyone was consoled.

The Princess had been taught and directed on how to meditate, thanks to Yoda before his death and even now after it, she would hear occasionally a command from him.

Fighting the feeling of unease, Leia opened the compartment meant for the Crystal and placed the Crystal inside. Quickly she closed it and then held firmly the lightsaber in both hands raised and stretched out in front of her.

"Lower your left elbow a little...good. Now, ignite it." Luke instructed.

The younger sister nervously obeyed and switched on the weapon.

A beautiful glowing dark purple blade instantly shot out, roaring with a hum into existence exquisitely.

"It's gorgeous." Leia said breathlessly in amazement.

She had expected the sight of the blade to would her stomach have knots from fear of the damage she could possibly do, but instead what she was experiencing was quite different.

She felt like a youngling playing on the meadows and splashing in the shallow streams on Alderaan once again.

"So, is today still the big day?" Leia asked Luke, quickly leaving her eyes off the blade with a quick look at him.

Luke sat himself down on a near by large rock and grabbed the canteen hanging from his neck.

"Yes. I think you're ready. So do the others." He answered, referencing Obi-wan and Yoda as he untwisted the canteen's cap.

 _Did ya hear that? Today's the day of my big test, mother._ Leia internally voiced to Padme as Luke took a long swig from his canteen.

It had been awkward for the Princess to start to talk to her deceased biological mother at first, and if she were to be honest with herself she had to acknowledge that it still was.

She had been unware of subconsciously even avoiding to do so, until Luke had revealed to her that on Tatooine he had seen their mother speaking to him and had told her that their mother's voice would answer him sometimes.

She felt even more real to Leia at that point, and guilt began to sway her into communication.

 _It's hard to talk to someone you've never really seen before, you know?_ Leia asked her mother apologetically.

 _Well, technically I have seen you, in dreams from the Force... and I have a faint vague memory of you. I hadn't known it had been of you after Luke and I were born.. Until after the dreams.. Guess the only way to explain how that is possible must be with the Force._

A booming rumbling noise over the twins heads, up in the sky, ushered away Leia from the conversation with her mother, her brown orbs quickly flicking up while she extinguished her lightsaber's blade.

A large elegant shuttle, the kind known for vacationing, flew into view out of the thick dark clouds and was making it's way in the direction of the camp.

Leia's heart skipped a beat from fright, assuming the worst.

"Leia, it's not the Empire, it's Lando. He's back." Luke said loudly over the sound of the shuttle, feeling her fear. "I can sense his presence. Calm your soul and tune into the Force and you will be able to sense him too."

Leia nodded, the tension from fear leaving her body at the knowledge that it was their friend, back from his four week trip with the Alliance, having left shortly after arriving with them to the planet, using the small shuttle Luke had previously used to leave.

Besides meditation, Leia had received other training, such as learning to sense others.

Calming herself and closing her eyes, the young woman listened to the Force about who was in that shuttle and was seconds later rewarded with a strong feeling of Lando, confirming Luke's words.

"Let's head back." Leia yelled over the noise to Luke.

.

.

.

As they had made their way back to the others, the two could hear the landing of the shuttle.

Rain started pouring heavily as they walked. Rain, one of the things that had returned to that area on the planet after Yoda had passed, resulting with the return of the swamps too.

After what felt like ages, though they knew it to be only around ten minutes, they finally arrived at the base, after walking quickly through the sludge and thickets of trees. The rain had thankfully stopped, just around the time they got near camp.

"It's all ready, Han ol' buddy. Everything. She'll love it." Lando grinned.

"Love what?" Leia asked as she pushed her way past the branches of a bush, following behind Luke, into Lando and Han's close proximity.

Lando was standing on the ramp of the shuttle, leaning and supporting himself on one of it's support bars as he had been talking to Han. The black man's eyes had gone wide at the voice and appearance of Leia and he had become frozen still in place, smile fallen.

Han quickly turned around.

"And don't say it's nothing, because my brother here is my witness to what our friend just said." Leia jokingly warned with a raised finger, before Han could speak.

Han snapped his mouth shut, bashfully.

"Alright, it's a surprise. Okay?" Han tenderly surrendered with slightly raised hands. "I'll tell you after our mutual friend here updates us all on his trip. Is that good with you, Beautiful?"

"Fantastic." Leia muttered, closing in on him in an embrace. The princess rested her head on her beloved's chest and continued holding him.

Han returned the cuddle with one arm and with his free hand he used a his thumb and index finger to whistle sharply, catching the intention of the far off in the distance Chewbacca who had been busy cooking another long snake for his dinner over a fire. 3P0, R2-D2, and the green astromech droid that Luke had landed on the planet with had stayed near by the Wookie, watching the fire.

Once all those near the fire had turned their heads, Han called out, "Chewie, Trash cans and Goldy, why don't you all come over? Lando here is gonna tell us all what happened on his little trip."

.

.

.

All watched silently as Lando retold to them of what had taken place once he had landed on one of the secret bases of the Alliance.

Relief had been evident on the fellow rebels faces at the word that all who had been missing were okay and that they had escaped the clutches of the Empire once again.

Lando had informed them, that Princess Leia was under the training hand of Luke Skywalker the rebel hero and was going to be taught in the ways of the Jedi and the group would be away in the meantime in a secluded and almost hidden planet for some time.

"What about this ship?" Leia asked once Lando was finished. "Where did you get that thing at and why? We already have the shuttle my father let us escape with and it's good enough. Did you get it it from the Alliance or-?"

Lando smiled.

"No, it's from my own pocket. It's a rental." He answered her. "It's something Han asked me to get. Han?" Lando said, giving his friend a knowing look.

Confusion was evident on Leia's face and she looked up at Han.

"Han, mind telling me what's going on?" She asked.

Han shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"Well, to be honest, Lando here got back earlier than I expected. I thought he was coming back in at least two more days and if I had known today was your testing day, Luke told me today earlier that it was, then I would have-"

"Han, just answer me. Please." Leia kindly said, interrupting him.

Han sighed in defeat.

"Okay. I asked Lando when I knew he was planning on leaving to do me this favor if he did leave, of renting this ship, because I wanted ... I had some ideas ..plans.."

"Han?" Leia inquired softly in confusement.

"I-I wanted to ask you out on a date!" Han blurted out loudly, quickly and nervously all of the sudden.

The Princess's face became stunned.

"And if you had said yes, I wanted to take you out some place nice, but I knew I couldn't because we're rebels and going out to eat on some planet wouldn't be an option for us unless we wanted being captured and put into prison for dessert. ..So I got the idea of this thing."

Han stated, pointing with his hand at the shuttle.

"Look, Your Majesty.. I'm sorry." Han sadly apologized. "I didn't want you to find out like this, I wanted to ask you out privately and for it to be special and-"

"Han, you were going to ask me out on a date?!" Leia demanded in shock, interrupting the fast and nervously speaking Han.

Han went silent and slowly and solemnly gave her a nod, afraid about what her response was going to be.

With that the Princess blushed deeply and her eyes sparkled.

They had _never_ been on a date before, besides counting the time together they spent on the second Death Star.

"Well, what's stopping you? Ask me now!" Leia grinned.

Han stared at her dumbfounded from unbelief at her words for a moment before quickly coming to his senses.

"Princess, would you do me the honor of going out with me on a date?"

"Yes!" Leia ecstatically quickly answered, causing Han to break out into a smile.

In his bliss and rejoice at her answer he lifted her up, with a big smile and spinned around with her in his arms thanks to his happiness.

Finally he carefully set her down and she stood close in front of him, beaming.

"Oh, sweetheart.. You don't have any idea how happy you just made me." He said with a sigh, but after he had finished speaking his face became serious.

"It doesn't have to be today or tonight, I mean your testing day is today. That might take a lot out of you, so-"

"Tonight." Leia said firmly. "Let's have our date tonight. I don't mind. I'll probably need some happiness after my test."

A smile started to grow on Han's face.

"Are you sure? We could wait for a few days, or even a week!-"

Leia interrupted Han again, but this time by with a finger at his lips.

"I'm sure." She said with a smile, then embraced him.

Han quickly returned the hug and they stood there for a while, holding each other for a long time, until Han opened his eyes in embarrassment, remembering where they had been and that they had been surrounded by the others, who they had forgot.

"Uh, Hon. I think everyone left." The Corellian said awkwardly, not seeing the others around in plain sight.

.

.

.

"Almost there." Luke said to Leia and Han who were following close behind. They had been walking through the mud and water, past many trees and serpents and odd flying creatures as they made their way to the area Luke had had in mind.

After time later after Luke had finished speaking he spoke again.

"This is it. We're here."

"It's freezing here." Leia said looking around the area, rubbing an arm in an attempt to produce warmth.

Her eyes suddenly locked on as if of their own volition to a certain place and she could feel it again, that same evil she had felt before, that had previously hanged over her head.

Leia stretched out a finger and pointed at the place.

"You want me to go in there, don't you?" She asked Luke.

Luke nodded slowly.

"Master Yoda brought me here before. It's a place strong with the dark side."

Fear filled in the woman's heart at that and she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Leia, you don't have to do this if you don't think you're ready, or I can come with you-" Han began.

Leia turned around, facing Han.

"No. I'm ready. That's what my Masters believe, so I must be..and you know you can't do that, Darling." Leia answered him back kindly.

Han swallowed hard, fighting every fiber in his being to protest her going in there and especially alone.

"Okay. I have faith in you." The Corellian replied.

Leia gave Han a weak smile at what he had said and slowly turned around, facing the place that was emitting the strong feel of evil.

Slowly she started walking towards it, hand reaching for her lightsaber hanging at her side.

"You won't be needing-" Luke stopped, insight from the Force withholding him from finishing. "Nevermind. You _will_ be needing it."

Leia nodded at Luke and then continued walking on her way towards the path filled with the dark side.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:** I ask for your forgiveness for not updating sooner.

.

.

.

It was so very cold that her breath was visible as it past her parted lips.

Leia could feel the goosebumps on her arms caused by the chill of her surroundings.

Only the sound of the crushing and snapping of twigs underneath her feet, the roar of her weapon, and the sound of the planet's strange creatures close by could be heard in her ears.

With ignited lightsaber held strongly in her hands, Leia slowly continued her way along the dark sided land, being now very far away from Han and Luke, far from her boys.

She proceeded with much caution, staying attuned to her surroundings to the best of her ability.

Anything could appear or happen.

Something she wouldn't ever expect.

That had been one of the things her older brother had warned her of the place.

As she journeyed, a surreal peace held firm her heart, keeping it from pounding wildly in her chest, all thanks to her using the Light side of the Force to keep calm.

.

.

 _I've been walking for so long, but I don't feel any guidance from the Force to move anywhere! It's like I'm walking blindly in a dark room!_

Aggravation was beginning to build up inside of the royal, time having dragged on as she had been continuously walking for what felt such a long amount of time. Although strangely she couldn't grasp the concept of just how long she had been walking for some confusing reason.

Had it been many minutes that had passed?

Or hours?

Casting aside her predicament of the confusing uncertainty of the time that had passed, resolving in herself that dwelling on it would do her none good, Leia turned her gaze to her surroundings, trying her best to ignore the anger bubbling in her caused by the blind wandering, in an attempt to destroy it.

At her gaze of the nearby snakes hanging from the branches of trees and the ones slithering by her feet on the ground, they soon hissed at her again and again as they observed her stare, they obviously being profoundly affected by the dark side.

The serpents eyes turned yellow, piercing her with their horrendous gaze.

Leia immediately turned her head away from the sight, toughened her expression and looked straight ahead, not wanting to see the terrifying snakes any further.

"Leia!"

The urgent voice penetrated her heart and mind, making her gasp and she turned around, expecting to see _him_.

Nothing.

He wasn't there.

"Father?" Leia hauntedly whispered, brows coming together.

A woman's demented laugh as if in response to her question was heard from behind her and broke the silence.

The princess, frightened, turned around swiftly towards where the noise of the sound of laughter had sounded from, ready to strike.

And again there was nothing there, no one to see.

Leia lowered her weapon slightly, being heavily troubled.

 _It's toying with me_

Leia thought angrily to herself concerning the Dark side.

 _...But father's voice sounded so real, so..._

 _Tangible! Compared to that feminine laugh!_

Leia shook her head and raised her lowered weapon.

 _It must just be a ploy from the dark side, trying to make me go crazy. Keep moving, Leia._

.

.

.

Leia now knew where she should go. The feeling of being guided by the Light Side had entered her soul only recently, after walking until her legs started to grow sore. When the guidance appeared she had quickly and obediently followed It gratefully.

Under the ground she went.

Leia lowered herself carefully into the black narrow hole in the ground surrounded by moss that she had felt the Force calling and urging her to enter and thus she had plunged herself into what she discovered upon entering it to be a dark underground cave.

The Princess's hand reflexively went to her side once her feet landed on the floor of the cave, reaching for her lightsaber.

"You're here at last. Good! About time..."

Leia's brown eyes grew large and quickly she grabbed her weapon and activated it.

With great speed she turned around.

 _That voice?!.._  
 _It sounds like..._

A dark silhouette, slowly came out of one of the cave's many shadows, the dim light of the sun barely Illuminated the place and the figure enough to make out that there was someone approaching.

The only sure feature of this individual that Leia could see in the darkness was of the person's glowing yellow eyes. So bright in color.

The glowing orbs caused Leia to involuntarily shiver. They were so cruel looking, so cold. No kindness at all could be found in them.

Gradually the figure came into clearer view as closer it approached the princess.

Leia's jaw dropped at the sight when the being came into view.

Dressed in a magnificent black royal gown and with hair tied up was herself, staring back at her with an sinister smile.

.

.

.

"No, you're not having a nightmare.." Her counterpart smirked cruelly, reading Leia's mind.

Her frightening twin crossed her arms, gleaming as Leia glared daggers at her.

The princess was silent for more than a few moments, contemplating what she was seeing.

"No? I'm not? ..Well, then.. You must just be an embodiment of the dark side then." Leia said, speaking with wisdom from the light side, the knowledge having been put into her mind. She raised her weapon, preparing to slice the being before her in two with her lightsaber.

Her replica smirked. "Perhaps I am the third child of Anakin Skywalker and the former queen of naboo: the triplet that you never knew about?" The false Leia offered.

The premise felt completely wrong to the princess the moment it left her counterparts lips.

Leia's stomach twisted.

It certainly wasn't true.

"Another in the world that looks like me?!" Leia asked wryly with a raised brow. "Believe me the universe could only wish to be so lucky." Leia responded, humorously feigning pride.

The false Leia let out a dark chuckle at that and smiled a sickening evil smile.

"You're right: I'm not some unknown sibling. I'm something much more important to you than a _mere_ lost sibling."

"You're flattering yourself. You're nothing, but evil itself. You have _nothing_ to offer me." Leia harshly quickly snapped back with eyes narrowed. "You're not much to boast about if you ask me."

The false Leia's hand went up and she stroked her own chin.

"No? Well, that is what you think for now, but perhaps one day you'll comprehend my greatness. Or possibly even today you will.. If I have my way."

Her false self's eyes twinkled.

The princess scoffed in disgust.

"Keep dreaming." Leia replied, before tightening her grip on her weapon.

 _Enough. I don't want to hear any more of the trash leaving it's mouth._ Leia thought to herself.

 _... Why did it make itself to look like me?_

 _Wait... Don't ask or try to reason to yourself about it._

 _Just rid yourself of it and then go on back to the boys._

Taking a deep breath into her lungs the young woman drew back her lightsaber, getting ready to swing and cut the monstrosity before her into pieces when just then the dark side replica spoke before she had a chance.

"Why did I appear as you?.. Simply to show you your _potential._ **I am standing here to show you what could be."**

 _Power._

 _Queenship._

 _The obedience of many._

 _Fame._

 _Fortune._

 _A new Alderaan._

 ** _Revenge._**

Whispered in many utterances the dark side into her mind.

Against her will, the seductiveness of the dark side momentarily intoxicated Leia, causing her to nearly drop her lightsaber to the ground as she nearly succumbed to the feelings of the desire of power and of hate knocking away at her heart.

"No!" Leia yelled roughly, her training kicking in. She gathered strength from the light side readying herself to say and choose contrary to her most wicked inner desires. "I refuse what you have to offer!"

Not wanting to risk her soul any further, dreading of giving into the evil desires that lay deep within her heart, Leia swung with a hard blow at her evil copy, intending to slice off her head.

A glowing red bladed lightsaber materialized in the matter of seconds out of thin air into the hand of the princess's replica and immediately her copy blocked the attack, shocking Leia.

.

.

.

"Planning on marching your way to the other side of the planet, Han?" Warmly asked a voice.

Han's focus in his thoughts towards Leia broke, having only heard someone mentioning his name, grabbing his attention. Turning to the only person that could of spoke his name, Han turned to Luke.

"You say something, kid?"

Luke chuckled to himself. He had felt the worry oozing from Han as he had watched the pilot walking back an forth and truth be told he was definitely concerned for his twin sister himself, but he had been in meditation, keeping himself settled away from emotions unfitting for a Jedi.

Luke pointed at the ground Han had been walking anxiously back and forth on.

"You keep pacing like that and you're gonna dig yourself all the way to the other side of this planet." Luke smiled, reminding Han of the nineteen year old farm boy that he had once been.

The pilot looked down and saw that underneath him and where he had been pacing the wet dirt had a good four inch indent.

Han sighed, running his hand through his hair at the sight, stress eating away at him, although he had to admit to himself internally that what he had done to the mud had been funny, in a dark sort of way, considering the circumstances.

"I see what you mean." Han grumbled ruefully, looking at what he had done to the ground, before his hazel eyes traveled back to Luke.

Luke smiled, crossing his arms and looking over at the direction his sister had gone in, pondering about her. He could feel the waging war of conflict inside of her and that now a battle was ensuing between her and the dark side outwardly.

Meanwhile Han looked in awe and bewilderment at the Jedi sitting near him on the large bolder.

The blonde man looked so peaceful, so ..uneffected by the situation going on.. it was ... _unhuman_.

"You're using the Force right now, aren't you?" Han asked Luke.

Luke's eyes glanced at Han, a smile still on the Jedi's face, before his blue orbs turned back to the dark path that they had previously been settled on.

"If you mean to feel calm right now, then yes."

Han scoffed.

"Figured. What I wouldn't give to feel some of that peace right now.."

Han sat himself down next to Luke and stared at the last place he had seen _her_ before she had faded away from his sight, far away off in the distance.

"You can." Offered Luke gently and softly.

"What you say, kid?"

"You can." Luke repeated more clearer and louder. "But more than just some of my peace."

Bewildered, Han stared at Luke.

"I'm not a force user, Luke." Han stated humorously to his friend.

"No, you're not. But I am."

Curiosity grew in Han.

"What are you getting at?" Han inquisitivly asked.

"You said you'd like to feel some of the peace I feel right now and I can make more than that happen. I can make you feel just the same as I do."

"..How?" Han innocently asked in awe.

Luke chuckled to himself at the response that came to his mind. The question would need to be replied with a long answer if he wanted to be technical.

"Han, ol buddy.. The answer to your question would be as you would say "by doing Jedi mumbo jumbo."

.

.

.

Sparks of red and purple flew into the air as blade repeatedly clashed against blade while the two rivals ferociously faught one another. Beads of sweat were pouring down the princess's face as she battled to keep the upper hand in the fight.

She glanced at her opponent's face who bore no sign of being tired, no hint of any sweat. Her confidence in herself swayed at the sight.

It was like fighting with a warrior droid.

Her opponent unexpectedly stretched out partially a hand towards her and in an instant Leia found herself tossed back roughly into a wall of the cave.


	23. Chapter 23

The Taste of copper hit her tongue as she licked her bottom lip. Leia had winced as her tongue had went over the cut on her lip, causing it to sting.

The princess laid on the cold floor of the cave, her back burning with pain from the impact of the cave wall having hit it.

 _What is it that I'm supposed to accomplish?_

 _I-I thought I was going to just face the temptation to turn to the dark side. That's what I was lead to believe by my masters anyway. I did it! I faced my testing and I refused what was offered._

 _...So why all this?_

 _Why wasn't I able to just destroy " **her"** with my weapon?_

Gradually Leia rolled unto her stomach and then began to attempt to lift herself off the ground. Her arms trembled beneath her, shocking her. She considered it and then understood that once she had flown and hit against the wall of the cave she had lost her gathered strength and portion of the Light side she had been holding on to and using.

 _That explains the fear and discouragement I feel._ Leia thought dryly to herself as she began to seek and grasp unto the Light side of the Force.

 ** _"Have faith in yourself."_**

Leia's eyes widened at the past words her brother had spoken as they played in her mind.

A second after her brother's voice had finished speaking, Leia cried out in pain as her nemesis all of a sudden roughly stomped her foot down on the sore spot on the princess's back, bringing Leia to the ground again, causing the royal to nearly bite her tongue in the process.

 _ **"To act in terror to quickly remove a temptation is not the Jedi way, Your Highness."**_ Spoke the wise Obi-wan kenobi into her mind.

"Give in to your hate, your rage towards me." Said the false Leia. "You'll be amazed at the power you will gain if you surrender and serve the dark side."

 _ **"To act in terror is never the Jedi way. You must act according to the virtues of the The Light Side, as you have been taught. Remember what you have learned and put it into action."**_

 _Remember what I've learned.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"I'm ashamed to admit it." She stated with a frown, her eyes averting from his gaze in shame. Leia tucked away a brown locke of her hair behind her ear and she crossed her arms, looking away at anything she could other than her brother's eyes.**_

 _ **"You might think of me just as bad as the emperor."**_

 _ **Luke's smile fell at that.**_

 _ **Tenderly he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder nearest to him and gave it an affectionate squeeze.**_

 _ **"I will not." Luke replied solemnly. "I promise you.**_

 _ **Leia, the Emperor, he is a real monster. He has nothing good left in him. Believe me. I've looked over the years during my meditation time about him, just hoping to find something..anything of a spark of the Light side inside him. I've found nothing."**_

 _ **Leia turned her head to look at her brother, astonished at what he had said.**_

 _ **Luke smiled a bit at her startled expression.**_

 _ **"Now, Sister, you're much different. Aren't you?"**_

 _ **Leia's eyes warmed at the question and a small smile spread across her face as she considered. "I have to admit.. I've got some evil desires inside me, but I'm not a lost cause."**_

 _ **Luke beamed in response.**_

 _ **"Well, Now that that's settled.. Are you ready to share?"**_

 _ **Leia's smile faltered and she looked down. She bit away at her lip nervously.**_

 _ **How could she just share her darkest evil desires she was tempted with the dark side by? It was humiliating.**_

 _ **"It's worse if you allow it**_ _ **to stay hidden." Luke murmured tenderly to her.**_

 _ **Leia looked and stared at her brother for a moment, knowing without the Force needed**_ _ **just by looking at his face alone that she could trust him to still love her no matter what she would confess.**_

 _ **She swallowed hard and turned her back to him, finding it now much easier to prepare herself to confess her inner evils.**_

 _ **"I..I want revenge."**_

 _ **Luke looked upon her sadly.**_

 _ **"After everything you been through, I'm not surprised."**_

 _ **Leia laughed a bit at that, relief starting to fill her.**_

 _ **Luke smirked at her laughter before becoming serious.**_

 _ **"Who do you want revenge on?"**_

 _ **"The Empire. The Emperor. For all the cruel acts they've committed ... Not just what they've done to me, but for what they've done to others."**_

 _ **Leia let out a sigh, feeling some of the hate inside her empty itself from her. She even felt lighter.**_

 _ **Luke nodded, thinking about what she had said.**_

 _ **"Continue." He encouraged gently. "Please."**_

 _ **The princess licked her lips.**_

 _ **"I want revenge on even those who are dead. It's absurd, I know. foolish..but I do. I want revenge on Tarkin and Jabba and those whom father killed along with that slug.**_

 _ **And in my heart I know it's wrong, but part of me delights in the idea that they're all possibly being tormented right now in the place where the evil go when they die."**_

 _ **More and more hate had left her she as she had confessed more and more.**_

 _ **"I-I want revenge on father too." Leia continued, shame washing over her as she spoke out her biggest and most shameful dark secret.**_

 _ **Luke winced at her admittance and watched silently as tears formed in his sister's eyes, glossing them, before falling down her face.**_

 _ **"I stood with my back pressed against him as I watched my planet and parents along with it be destroyed. And After what he did to you and Han.. I sometimes wish I would give in to the dark side because then I know I would be callous enough to do it. To kill him. But.."**_

 _ **"But you love him." Luke finished for her.**_

 ** _Leia looked over at Luke surprised._**

 ** _"Was it through the Force that you knew I was going to say that?"_**

 ** _Luke smiled sadly._**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _"Then how-?"_**

 ** _"By personal experience." Luke replied._**

 ** _Leia's jaw dropped a little at his confession._**

 ** _"You mean to tell me you've wanted revenge on father ..even after you knew of your blood relation?"_**

 ** _Leia found herself almost not being able to fathom it._**

 ** _Luke could sense her unbelief._**

 ** _"He's wounded me too, Leia." Luke said, clenching and unclenching his prosthetic hand as he looked down upon it. "But it's nothing in comparison to you. I lost a hand, he threatened to kill me. My own father.. When he had Han frozen, it tore me up inside too-"_**

 ** _"I understand." Leia interrupted softly. "You don't have to make a comparison Luke. Either way our father hurt us.. But, what gets me is that I never seen any anger from you towards him after you lost your hand against him."_**

 ** _Luke scoffed and let out a laugh. "You never seen me during my testing times. Believe me, it's there."_**

 ** _They were silent with one another for awhile after that, thinking upon what one another had said, until finally Leia spoke._**

 ** _"What should I do when I'm tempted?" She asked, almost as if pleading, with how clearly the desperation was in her voice._**

 ** _Her brother turned to her, compassion in his eyes and expression._**

 ** _"When you find yourself in the middle of a tug war between the light and darkness.. That's when you should calm yourself as much as you can and listen for the voice of the Light side. It will speak rational thoughts against the darkness."_**

 ** _"Rational?" Leia questioned in curiosity._**

 ** _Luke smiled warmly._**

 ** _"Here, I'll give you an example; Say you find yourself facing thoughts of giving into your hate for father.."_**

 ** _"Okay." Leia answered back, listening attentively._**

 ** _"When you get those thoughts and you listen to the Light side you might hear something like "He's your father. You can't kill your own father." Or "there's good in him".. that's the voice you should be listening to. Focus on it and tune out the best you can of the dark side."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

The princess groaned as her rival dug her heel into her aching back. Leia wanted to curse herself at the memory of the forgotten lesson she had learned merely days ago. Forgotten only recently, once she had entered the cave and faced her enemy.

 _All thanks to you, stupid fear._ She mentally grumbled to herself towards her anxiety.

Taking in a breath, Leia closed her eyes and ignored to the best of her ability the fear eating away at her and the dark thoughts floating in her mind. She reached out her hand towards her Lightsaber that had fallen from her hands and had rolled far away.

In a second the weapon flew into her hand and Leia focused her mind and hearing towards the Light side, gathering also the The Force to accomplish what she had planned to do soon.

Her replica lifted up her foot, looking as if she were ready to stomp on the Princess's hand when Leia took that moment as her opportunity.

"I want nothing you have to offer me." Leia spoke boldly to her enemy and with that quickly then the royal rolled over and ignited her weapon. The princess then cut off the lifted foot that was about to harm her, causing her opponent to cry out in pain.

.

.

.

Hazel eyes stared off into the distance, into the myriads of trees, waiting.

"Are you sure?" Han asked over his shoulder, never leaving his eyes off the spot where he waited for Leia to appear.

"Any second now." Luke grinned and stood up.

It seemed as if she had been gone for ages, but Han knew that couldn't have been right. He didn't understand why time had felt so distorted. He had considered asking Luke if he knew why, but had brushed away the idea, afraid of sounding crazy.

Han's eyes grew big and his face radiated relief and gladness when finally he caught sight of her, but as soon as the two emotions appeared on his face they quickly disappeared.

"She's hurt!" Han exclaimed in grief.

Luke's face became ashen at Han's words.

.

.

.

Tree after tree that she had past as she hobbled along the way to Han and Luke she had grasped for support. It was extremely difficult to walk for the princess thanks to her injured back.

With the ache that she received with every step she took, Leia had to fight back the reflex to wince.

 _Almost there now._ She encouraged herself. _Get home to the boys. Fix yourself up with some medicine and then treat yourself to a hot shower. You got your date tonight to look forward to too!_

At last her boys had finally came into view, both standing afar off.

A big smile spread across her face at the sight at them, feeling so happy to see them again and due to feeling a little proud with what she had done.

Mustering up what she needed from the Force to it, Leia began to run.

Her feet ran nimbly towards the two and she used the Force to block away the pain she would no doubt have felt if she hadn't used it.

Breaking past the entrance of the dark sided land minutes later, she ran into the awaiting arms of her beloved. Tightly the princess hugged Han, and he ever so gently returned the embrace.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?!"

"Leia, are you okay?!"

Both Han and Luke had spoken together, both plainly showing their distress on their faces.

Leia lifted her face off of Han's chest.

"I'm _so_ happy to see you both. You guys have no idea." Leia grinned, speaking to them both.

"Your lip." Han frowned, touching her bottom lip slightly.

Leia grimaced from the pain of his touch.

"What happened in there?" Luke asked sadly.

"Please tell us if you're okay." Han pleaded.

"I'm fine. Just sore and got this cut. Not too bad compared to the chance I had of devoting my soul to the dark side, if you ask me." Leia joked. "I'll tell you guys all that happened once I get some meds and treat my lip."

Both Luke and Han visibly relaxed at her replies to them.

Leia took in a deep breath and released it with a sigh, feeling at home in their presence. She let go of her strong grip of the Force and her use of it, believing it was safe to do so, but Immediately afterwards Leia nearly dropped to her knees from the pain.

Han had quickly grabbed her, keeping her from hitting the ground.

"Leia!" Han cried out in dismay.

"Can you stand?" Luke asked frowning.

Bashfully, Leia looked up at the two.

"I guess I got banged up worse than I thought." She winced, cheeks burning.

"I'll try." She answered, turning her head to Luke.

She looked down at her feet and bended knees and tried to stand up, causing her to groan from the stab of pain to her back that she had felt and she almost fell against Han.

"I'm taking you back." Han stated seriously. He bent down a bit and lifted her off the ground, carrying her in his arms.

"Make sure you didn't break anything." He said as he began to walk hurriedly back to the ship.


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

Warm water came crashing down on her hair and naked form, washing off the green flower scented shampoo placed on the top of her head. Leia stood in the shower of the shuttle that her friend Lando had landed on the swamp planet with. _The_ shuttle where it was planned that she and Han would soon be starting their first _real_ date soon.

Leia could feel the apples of her cheeks burn red and her heart flutter as she thought back on how Han had behaved earlier, when he had carried her off so sweetly and romantically away and with such concern on his face when she hadn't been able to walk.

 _And to think at one point for a while I couldn't stand being in the same room with him!_

Leia giggled to herself at the thought, applying pink conditioner to her hair.

 _He was so cocky and arrogant.._

 _Ha!_

 _As if I was any better!_ She thought and gave a snort, rolling her eyes.

 _He was afraid like I was probably .._

 _To open up to each other.._

 _To face the possible rejection._

Her thoughts went silent for a little while, enjoying the heat of the water after having been not too long ago in the cold dark sided land. Her arms still felt chilled to the touch.

She found her mind after some time had passed under the stream of water, replaying repeatedly the moment when she had struck the cave wall.

Slowly she placed her hand softly on her back where she had been hit, feeling the bit of residue of the jelly-like medicine that had been placed on there by Luke that hadn't yet washed off.

It had worked instantly as expected when he had applied it.

No more pain and all the swelling had faded away, along with it a nasty bruise that had been forming there that Luke had told her about.

Silently with eyes closed she uttered her gratitude to the Force that nothing had been broken.

.

.

.

Han held in his breath, giving the place a once over.

 _Will she like it?_ He asked himself, releasing the breath.

He had just finished covering the dining table with an elegant white tablecloth he had found and had put on a holofilm on pause, ready for them to watch. A bouquet of small blue flowers were held in a tiny vase and had been placed by him in the middle of the dining table.

Dinner was cooking in the oven and dessert too was cooking, but in the freezer.

 _Don't be stupid! She's royalty!_ Whispered his heart.

 _After all the fancy weddings and feasts she's seen and been to, you think_ _THIS i_ _s going to amaze her? Or that she'll even like it?_

"Better watch what you think." Threatened a voice.

At the sound of her voice Han turned, facing her. He hadn't expected her to be done so soon.

His heart thumped loudly in his ears from the sudden rush of anxiety filling him with worry of what her reaction was going to be, but soon the fear dwindled when his hazel orbs set on her.

As always, he found her to be the most beautiful thing his eyes ever seen. Wearing an amazing dark red dress, she had her hair down loose in it's natural curly state, wisps of her dark strands framed her ivory face magnificently.

 _She belongs in a painting._ Han thought starstruck

.

.

.

Han had told her before she had gone away to wash up that he was going fix up the place to make it more spruced up for the occasion.

And as the princess had walked out from the room where she had dressed and put on make up she could hear Han's thoughts, not that she had intended to. He was just projecting so loud thanks to his such strong negative feelings about the place.

It would have been impossible for her _not_ to have heard him.

With crossed arms, Leia frowned at Han.

"Honestly you don't really think of me to be that way, do you? ..Do you really not understand that I'd treasure any second with you, no matter where it's spent?" She softly asked, her voice betraying her with just how much of her sadness could be heard in it.

"Han, when it comes to pleasant surroundings and nice things, I was raised to be thankful for the _littlest_ things in life."

Han winced, guilt-ridden.

"No. I know you're better than that, Sunshine. I was just beating myself up. It's just I'm not all that happy with the place, wish I I could take you to a fancy restaurant on a tropical planet or something real special. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. " He murmured sorrowfully, approaching her.

Leia's eyes and face softened and she slowly nodded.

"I understand." She replied, looking into his eyes. "I forgive you."

Han, then without warning paused from moving to her, being still, as if he had become a statue.

"What?" Leia asked curiously.

"Hey! I just got to thinking!" Han's brows came together and he slowly raised a finger at her accusingly.

"Uh..Yes?." Asked Leia, shifting uncomfortably where she stood, confused by his words and actions.

" **You** read my mind!" Han exclaimed darkly, jabbing a finger in her direction. "Without my permission!"

Leia's mouth fell open, embarrassment covering her and shame, her heart began to pound in her throat.

"Han, really I didn't mean t-" Quickly she started.

"I think another apology is in order here, Missy!" Han interrupted, but this time with obvious playfulness in his voice and with his trademark sly smirk on his face.

He crossed his arms slowly.

"...You really fell for it, didn't ya? Really had you fooled."

 _UGH!_

 _He got me! That evil little!-_

Leia felt her cheeks burn ten times more red than they had before in the shower.

"Oh, I hate you, Han! " Leia cried out in laughter, her hands covering her blushing cheeks.

Loudly Han erupted into laughter at her words, walking the rest of the way to her with open arms, he then reached down and pulled her close to him in an embrace.

"I know. I can be a real pain sometimes...and I know you didn't do it on purpose, read my mind that is." Han smiled. "Strong feelings: loud thoughts. Learned that personally from hanging out with Luke for so long."

Leia smiled against his chest.

"You know, I'm gonna get you back for that? For that wicked little prank you pulled just now."

Han looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"I thought Jedi don't believe in revenge?" He teased with a raised brow.

Leia smiled at him and grabbed him by the collar of what he was wearing. "I'm not a Jedi yet, Mister." She grinned as she slowly pulled his head down nearer to her level and then sweetly placed a kiss on his lips.

The couple relaxed into the tender kiss, both cherishing and appreciating the moment.

Finally.

They were alone, hovering around five hundred feet off the planet's land.

They were not being guarded by enemies keeping watch and they would not be disturbed by anyone, including in particular a certain mostly golden droid.

Once they had finally broken away from the kiss, they in a daze looked fondly at each other. A few seconds past and Leia noticed something she hadn't yet noticed before until right then.

Han was dressed nicely, in a pretty costly outfit and his hair was styled nicely too.

To say that he cleaned up great would be an understatement.

 _Lando must have filled another room's closet in this shuttle with clothing for him too and he managed to get finished getting all put together before me. And from the smell of it, Lando left him some cologne too._

"Han, you look spectacular!" Leia said in awe. "I must of been too focused on your feelings earlier to see what was right in front of my face!"

The former space pirate blushed briefly, yet deeply. Ears turning pink.

"You really think so?" He asked, feeling self conscious and vulnerable.

"Think so? No! I know so! You look very handsome." Leia insisted kindly while softly and lovingly caressing the side of his face. "The most handsome man I've ever seen."

Han beamed in response and then smirked. "Well, what do you say Your Majesty? Not bad for the scruffy nerf herder, huh?"

The princess laughed at that and then he soon followed after, laughing too.

All of a sudden a couple different annoying melodies started to loudly play, coming from the kitchen area.

"Food's done, Your Highness." Han smiled, his laughter starting to fade.

.

.

.

When Leia had sat down at the table to wait patiently for her meal, she finally took in the scene around her.

"Han, the place looks fantastic!" Leia exclaimed. "Is that a Holofilm on pause waiting for us?"

She could see a large floating screen next to the couch.

Han's heart soared at her praise of the place.

"Sure is, Princess." He answered as he carefully dished up their plates.

Leia's mouth began to water at once when Han had placed the dishes he had prepared for them down on the table. Tender rafula meatloaf smothered in gravy and with mashed blue potatoes.

"My favorite dish!" Leia exclaimed in shock and covered her mouth with her hands.

Simple as the dish was, it really was her favorite. Ever since she was a small child, it was a real simple tasty comfort meal. She just loved the tender rafula meat.

"I know." Replied Han sweetly, with a smirk.

Leia's mind went to wondering how he could have known that, until after a brief amount of time had past a forgotten memory resurfaced.

Leia's brows came together.

"Han, I only remember telling you once that this was my favorite meal. That wasn't long after the Death Star was destroyed.. How could you have possibly remembered that? It was such a long time ago."

"Don't let appearances fool ya, Princess. I started really having a crush on you back then around that time. The second I found out it was your favorite meal I thought one day I'd either buy you the meal or make it myself. Thought I could try to impress you, so the memory of what you said stuck with me."

Leia's eyes misted over.

"You made all this happen." She gestured with her hand concerning their surroundings and then at their dinner. "Yet, I don't have anything to give in return."

The corellian's eyes twinkled. "There's something I have in mind, Hon. And I don't want you to feel pressured in saying yes. Don't you feel you can't say no to me."

"What is it that you want?" Leia asked, earnestly desiring to gift him in return after that he had managed to do.

"You'll find out what it is before the date is over, Sweetcake. I promise. Just now is not the time."

.

.

.

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally sipping from their fancy glasses of the tasty alcoholic beverage they were both drinking.

Leia's brown eyes peeked up briefly at Han who based on appearance alone was happily enjoying his meal and their time together.

A want that came as a painful ache shot in Leia's heart and quickly she buried the desire away as she gazed upon him.

 _It's much too soon!_

An unbeckoned image flashed in the princess's mind: Han placing a ring on her finger as they stood together in front of a large crowd. She was wearing a splendid white dress and he was wearing a suit for a groom: they were about to be married. A band was playing.

Leia swallowed hard the lump in her throat. The thought of marriage between them hadn't left her since she had thought about it during the time they had reunited under the Empire's imprisonment by her father's authority.

"Leia?"

His concerned voice freed her from her thoughts.

Leia looked up at him, startled.

"You stopped eating and you look like something is bothering you. Something wrong? Is it the food?" He asked, worried.

Leia forced herself to smile. " No, no. The food is delicious. I'm okay. Just... Just wishing for some things to happen, that's all."

"Wishing, hm? Care to share? Maybe I can help make those wishes come true.." He offered kindly. "..Is it about your old man?"

 _And risk you laughing at the idea? it being so soon in our relationship?.._

 _Or I might scare you away from me._

 _Or both could happen._

"Don't be afraid." Han comforted, placing a hand of his on hers. "Please, trust me."

His words made her eyes widen and she wondered if _he_ had actually read her own mind just then, but then understood that her fear must of been clearly seen on her face.

Leia bit her lip nervously.

 _You'd trust him with your life! Why not with this?_ She scolded herself.

 _He didn't leave you did he when he found out Darth Vader was your father? Would he really leave you because of this? Trust him!_

and then an idea came to her.

"It wasn't about my father, no...

Han, how about we agree that after you tell me what it is you want of me.. Then I'll share? That way I got some time to prepare myself with telling you."

Han considered the idea briefly to himself while crossing his arms.

"It's a deal, sweetheart." He finally answered with a smile and he stretched out a hand for her to shake.

Leia smiled back and shook his hand.

"A deal indeed, Darling." She grinned. "Thank you."

.

.

.

As he stood, carefully icing their small desserts, Han solo briefly peered over at the jedi weapon on the kitchen counter near by that the princess had laid there earlier upon entering the ship.

Her purple bladed lightsaber.

Leia watched him from afar, sitting at the dining table with her elbows on the table and her head resting in the palms of her hands.

"So, uh.. Something happened with uh.. Me and the Force today.. While you were being tested."

Leia furrowed her brows and blinked from shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Luke." Han answered, sprinkling decorative sweets on their cakes. "He used the Force on me. And I..really felt something."

"Peace..and trust? Like.. you could just trust the Force with whatever would happen to me?" She asked slowly.

Han's eyes grew big.

He turned a bit and looked at her.

"How did you know?" He asked, as his mind figured it out.

"The Force." The couple both then answered together.

Afterwards they both smiled at each other.

Han turned back, still smiling and getting back to working on their desserts.

"So, it was really something, was it?" Leia asked. "That whole experience?"

Han thought on the question as he lightly sprinkled some nuts on the cakes.

"It was great while it lasted. Soon as I saw that you were injured..all that peace and trust melted away. Must be because I can't hold on and manipulate the Force like you Force users can."

"Yes, I agree. Your theory sounds about right." Leia answered. "From what I've learned about the Force so far."

Han stared seriously at their beautiful and scrumptious looking cakes.

Everything was nearly done. Just needed two cherries, one for each cake and then grab what he had told Lando to place hidden behind the jar of cherries.

"Leia, you want a cherry on your cake too, right?"

"Of course." Leia smiled. "How can you have a eirios cake without one?" She asked humorously.

"Right, just didn't know if you like cherries." Han smiled bashfully

Han opened the shelf in front of him and he quickly grabbed what he needed, seeing that now was the time to gather it, as the princess's eyes were occupied, looking at the starry night sky out of one of the windows. He placed the sealed jar of cherries on the counter and hid the secret item with his body in front of him on the counter.

"Sweetheart, when I was frozen.. I didn't exactly lose my consciousness."

 _Here it goes.._ Han thought to himself nervously.

He opened the jar and then placed a cherry on each individual cake.

The random confession almost caused her to spill the drink in her hand that she was sipping from.

Leia stared at him aghast, turning a shade whiter, meanwhile he quickly grabbed the secret item on the counter in his hand.

"W-what are you saying?.. Han, Are you telling me you were awake in your mind the whole time you were frozen?" She asked horrified and heartbroken at the idea.

"I would come in and out of consciousness.. When I would lose consciousness.. I'd dream. Dream about Chewie, Luke, the droids.., but mostly about you. Us. When I would regain consciousness I'd ask myself how long had it been? How long had I been frozen for? Where was everyone? Were you all ok? Were you all still alive? Had I been frozen for years?

Sometimes I'd hear things, music:which I know now was from Jabba's live band playing in earshot. And I even think that sometimes I heard that blob's laughter." He breathed, a chill running down his spine.

"I'd have nightmares when I was like frozen of being rescued and unfrozen, then finding out the gang was all dead and a hundred or thousands of years had passed. "

Han felt something then rest on his shoulder, the feeling jolted him. He looked and there she was, the princess standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

Han turned around, facing her.

"I-I had no idea." She murmured sadly, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She hugged him tightly and Han gladly returned the hug.

"Don't be." Han replied, rubbing her back in circular motions.

Leia blinked in shock and looked up at him.

Han placed a finger of his on her lip before she could protest what he had said.

"Some good actually came out of the whole ordeal. It got me to really think about you. About us. Life. And it made me realize something."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Do me a favor? Before I answer.. Will you close your eyes?"

Confusion went to Leia's face, along with a hint of amusement. "Have a surprise up your sleeve? Han, after all you've done tonight, I don't need anything else." She murmured warmly.

"Nuh uh, Missy. You're getting no answer from me about what I'm about to do. Now, please. Do me this favor and close your eyes."

Smiling, Leia surrendered with a sighed and then obeyed, shutting her eyes.

"Now, take a step back... Thank you. Okay. Now, open your eyes."

Leia's eyes fluttered open and confusion hit her when she could no longer see her beloved.

"Down here, Beautiful." Han said affectionately.

The sight instantly made Leia audibly gasp.

Han was on one knee in front of her, holding out a ring to her.

"I realized during the time I was frozen just how special you are and how much I loved you. I want to share the rest of my life with you, Leia. Will you marry me, princess?"

.

.

.

 **Author's note:** Reviews are appreciated. Thank you to those who have reviewed followed and favorited.


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

"I know it's early in our relationship, but we've known each other for a while now, Leia. If you say yes to me it would be one of the greatest gifts you could ever give me..I'll be the happiest man..or person in the galaxy. ..And if you say no I'll respect that. I won't push you or get angry."

Leia found herself unable to speak, shaking from the bliss at what was happening. Her eyes were glittering with happy tears and a large joyful smile broke out across her face.

"Yes." She lightly managed to get out, so lightly in fact that Han couldn't decipher what she had said.

Based on the smile and happiness he could see from her, he assumed it had been a positive reply.

"Yes?" He asked her optimistically, although in the back of his mind the tiny bit of what he knew was silly doubt of her response having been the opposite of "yes." made his heart start to sink.

Leia laughed, understanding that she had been too quiet.

She cleared her throat and then took in a deep breath.

"Yes! Yes, Han! I'll marry you!" She blurted out ecstatically.

Han's face lit up and his eyes shined brightly.

"Yes?!" Han exclaimed beaming.

Leia nodded enthusiastically with a grin and then eagerly stretched out her hand, offering her finger to him.

Reverently he grabbed her hand and slid the ring carefully on her finger.

It fit perfectly.

Han stood up and immediately took her in his arms. He held her close and lifted her off the ground, then twirled her in his delight.

"Yes! She said yes!" He cheered, shouting for joy to himself, making Leia laugh.

Once he set her down he kissed her hand that wore the engagement ring with gratitude.

"I promise, Your Majesty: I'll try my best with every day of our lives together to treat you like the princess and queen that you are."

"Oh, I'll definitely hold you to that promise when our place is filthy and Chewbacca's hair is all over the couch." Leia humorously replied, playfully wrinkling her nose at him.

With that Han chuckled.

"Han, you already treat me like that!" She affectionately said, lovingly smacking him on the chest. "Tonight shows it. You don't need to make such promises."

"I do. With an amazing woman like you, I do." He replied.

Leia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, save it for the wedding vows, at least."

Han's eyes widened and he then rubbed his chin in thought.

"You know, that's actually a great idea!"

.

.

.

Leia sighed in content, resting her head against Han's arm. Their empty dessert plates sat near by them on an end table as they watched the holofilm together.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:** I know, the chapter is short. Please forgive me. I plan to have another time skip again in the next chapter. Hope you all don't mind. Thoughts about that? :-)


	26. Betrayed

**_._**

 ** _Four months later._**

 _._

 _._

 _"What was it, your dreams you mentioned about?" Han asked warmly as the Holofilm's credits started to roll._

 _Leia's eyes widened for a split second._

 _She had forgotten their conversation about that._

 _She sat up from resting on his arm and smiled at him._

 _"You're gonna laugh." She warned with a smile._

 _"Oh, will I?" Han asked amused. "Wanna bet?"_

 _"No need. Your money is practically now my money, darling." Leia teased, grinning. "So, My wishes were that we'd marry. Have kids. Spend the rest of our lives together."_

 _The smile on Han's face fell and he looked at her with shock._

 _"You're kidding me."_

 _Leia shook her head. "Nope. I realized I wanted us to marry not that long ago, Han. I was just frightened to ask. Thought I might weird you out since we haven't been together that long._ "

 _The couple were silent for a little, allowing the words of what she said to sink in for them._

 _The light of humor started to started to appear in each others eyes, but Han was the first to laugh._

 _._

The warm memory made the princess smile fondly as she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet had been given to her for luck. At least that's what C-3P0 had said, translating what her new Ewok friend named Wicket had spoken when giving her the bracelet he had made.

To think upon such nice memories is what she needed right now, to stay calm. Luke had just surrendered his lightsaber over to the stormtroopers, while hers laid hidden in her boot. Successfully she had used the Force to persuade the rival men not to check there.

Silently she followed after her elder brother, who was being lead by the commander. Stormtroopers had their weapons ready to fire at both of them.

Despite the fact, excitement and joy was starting to bubble in Leia.

 _Soon we'll see father again, any second now._

The plan was for them to send him off on his way, direct him to move quickly to where Han was.

All her training during the months had gone by quite smoothly after the whole hitting the wall in the cave fiasco experience. They wouldn't be needing their father's help at all, together working with Luke the princess believed truly in her heart that they would be able to take the Emperor down and restore peace to the galaxy.

The door slid open and there he was, outside his dark suit appearance still the same, but the spiritual difference Leia felt instantly concerning him when seeing him again, made her legs wobble in shock and dread.

Darkness.

So much darkness could be felt coming from him and inside him.

Leia ceased from walking.

His presence even turned the near by warmth in the air into a cold chill.

 _W-what happened?! .. He wasn't like this before, was he? Before I knew how to use the Force like I do now? He couldn't have been like this... Even before I was trained, surely even then I would have sensed this!_

The only light that she could sense in him was so miniscule.

So microscopic.

"Move it!" Barked a stormtrooper from behind her, jabbing his blaster roughly into her back.

Leia cringed from the pain and began to move again.

 ** _Leia, listen to me. You must control your emotions._**

 _._

 _Luke, what happened to him? ..he wasn't like that before, was he? He was so kind to me-_

 ** _No, no. Father was filled much more with the light side when he he was back on Tattooine, getting you. It's a night and day difference._**

 ** _._**

 _T-then what happened to him?_

 _._

 ** _You know the answer, little sister...He's given himself back to the service of to the Emperor. I know you can feel it too._** Mournfully Luke's voice spoke into her mind, confirming what she didn't want to believe.

 **.**

Sorrow, anger, and rage fought to enter her heart, but Leia denied entry, using the Force to restrict herself to only feel Jedi grief.

She fought back the tears that wanted to appear in her eyes, feeling hurt by his betrayal. She turned her eyes away from gazing at him, the sight of him too painful for her.

"These are the rebels that surrendered to us. Although they deny it, I believe there's more of them and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. No weapon was found on the woman, but he was armed only with this. "

Vader grabbed the lightsaber from the man's hand that was holding it out for him to take.

"Good work, commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring their companions to me."

"Yes, my lord."

Once they were alone, save for those keeping guard, Leia swallowed hard. Her internal walls were kept up with the Force firmly in place so he would not be able to read her emotions, nor sense her feelings. Originally it was intended for the Emperor, but now the walls served for two persons.

 **I know you're hurting and you feel betrayed, but don't give up hope at what we can do together, Leia.**

 **Have faith.**

 **Remember, father didn't spent much time with you, but what little he did made him chose us over the Emperor-**

 _._

 _How could he do this to us?..to me. After the time I sent together with him..to abandon us?_

 _._

Their connection was ended abruptly when Vader started to walk along the way of the bridge, obviously wanting some space between them and from those keeping guard.

The twins started to follow along, Leia slow in pace behind them both.

Finally, Vader stopped suddenly and turned around slowly, facing them both.

Leia could feel his venomous eyes behind his mask staring at her, studying her carefully. It felt like ages passed as he did.

She could feel hatred towards her stirring inside him, wounding her. Though there was something else, light growing inside him too as he looked at her, causing her hope to increase.

Eventually his gaze passed unto another: the young man before him.

"Hello, father." Luke said with reverence to the man who had sired him, breaking the silence among the family.

.


End file.
